Inominável
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Uma decisão, uma guerra, 30 anos depois dois povos nem mesmo sabem o porquê de brigar. Amor, ódio, dor, a vida de todos norteada pela imutável violência de uma guerra. Yaoi UA
1. A invasão

**Disclamer:** _Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Titio Kurumada, não a mim (infelizmente). Todos os direitos reservados a ele. A música incidental pertence ao grupo Plebe Rude._

_**Comentários da Autora:** Esta fic está engavetada há muito tempo, tenho muito carinho por ela e tinha algum medo de postá-la. Algumas pessoas já leram e agradeço seus comentários e sugestões. **Agradecimentos Especiais** para **Áries Sin** e **Keisuke Kurosaki** que tiveram muita paciência com esta autora e por último e não menos importante agradecimento pra lá de especial para **Shiryuforever** pela **betagem**, **sugestões** e algumas **alterações** no texto. **Amigas muitos beijos para vocês.**_

* * *

**_Inominável - Capítulo 1_**

* * *

**Universidade Santuário – dias de hoje**

_Será verdade, será que não, _

_Nada do que eu posso falar_

_E tudo isso é pra sua proteção_

_Nada do que eu posso falar_

- Droga Milo, eu venho falando com você desde que voltou, mas você é mais teimoso que uma mula!

- Não me venha com discursos agora! Quer entender mais da minha condição física que eu????

- Você só pode ser masoquista! Não tem outra explicação lógica! Entretanto, aqui dentro dessa porcaria, o reitor sou eu, e fora da cadeira de rodas você está terminantemente proibido de circular por estes corredores e de entrar neste estabelecimento.

- Ditador.

- Suicida!

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também, mas resisto a esse seu sorriso estonteante e mantenho minha ordem...

- Droga, eu já fui melhor nisso! Que seja feita a sua vontade...

Milo sentou-se na cadeira de rodas e dirigiu-se à sala de aula. Atualmente era um Major reformado do Exército e professor de Direito Militar no curso de Direito da Universidade Santuário, a única no pequeno país, que se encontrava em guerra com seu vizinho há mais de 20 anos.

Muitos tratados de paz foram tentados, saídas diplomáticas, batalhas cruéis e nada. Aqueles que deflagraram aquela guerra já estavam hoje nas páginas da história, mas mesmo assim parecia que o pesadelo não teria fim. Períodos de trégua terminavam com agressões por parte de um ou outro lado. Política, religião, ambição, poder e principalmente tecnologia temperavam uma luta sangrenta, cruel e indiscutivelmente vã.

_A PM na rua a Guarda Nacional_

_Nosso medo sua arma a coisa não está mal_

_A instituição está aí, pra nossa proteção_

_Pra sua proteção_

Milo estava prestes a começar a sua aula quando dá um grito:

- TODOS PARA O CHÃO AGORA!!!! ESTE PRÉDIO VAI SER ATACADO!!!!

Os alunos não discutem, apesar de não compreenderem de onde o professor tirara aquela idéia? Será que ele era algum psicótico de guerra? Entretanto ele já ministrava aulas há mais de um mês e não parecera algum tipo de maluco. Tinha lá as suas excentricidades, como nunca subir escadas – se bem que a cadeira de rodas poderia explicar o porquê desta recusa – ou estar sempre olhando para todos os lados. Mas em geral, ele era constantemente bem humorado, até mesmo brincalhão. Uma figura completamente diferente do estereotipo do militar que freqüenta o imaginário coletivo. Este era o Professor Milo que todos conheciam, mas Milo era muito mais que isso. Estava ali não só para ministrar aulas. Estava ali para proteger a todos, estava ali por amor.

Alguns segundos após o berro do professor, quando diversos alunos já pensavam até mesmo em se levantar, pôde ser ouvido o primeiro estrondo, depois rajadas de tiros... Como ele sabia que estavam para ser atacados?

- Antes que me perguntem, eu conheço o barulho quase imperceptível da aproximação de tropas e do engatilhar de armas.

O silêncio que tomara o recinto após o primeiro ataque fora tão grande que se podia ouvir a respiração de cada um daqueles que estavam ali. Era como se, ao falar, pudessem atrair mais tiros. Milo mentalmente avaliava a situação. Aparentemente fora um ataque de aviso. Mas seria só isso? Como estaria Camus? Como poderia defendê-lo? Como poderia defender a todos? As pessoas que ali estavam nunca haviam ido a uma batalha. Provavelmente não saberiam como agir. Principalmente ele, Camus, a pessoa mais importante do mundo, seu amor do passado, seu amor do presente, seu amor do futuro. Se ainda vivia hoje era pelo amor que sentia e pela esperança de poder, um dia, com a graça dos deuses, levar esse amor a cabo.

A Universidade estava vigiada e guarnecida dentro do possível para uma instituição laica e civil. Era um alvo imaginável. O próprio Milo, após sua "aposentadoria forçada", fora enviado para a Universidade com o intuito de auxiliar na defesa em caso de possível ataque. Obviamente, a única pessoa que sabia disso era o reitor, Camus. Para todos os outros era apenas um herói de guerra quase inválido que resolvera fazer algo de útil. Essa fora a maneira que encontraram para tentar evitar um pânico coletivo maior que a própria presença de armas no interior do prédio.

Sua vida sempre fora uma mentira, desde o dia que o pai o encontrara aos beijos com Camus há quinze anos passados. Lembrou de cada detalhe no crucial espaço de poucos segundos. Sacudiu a cabeça. Seus pensamentos estavam tomando rumos perigosos. Precisava voltar a se concentrar. Nesse momento, Camus entrou em sua sala, pálido.

- Milo, você está bem? Seus alunos estão bem?

- Estamos todos bem, Dr. Camus. Ninguém se feriu, o professor Milo previu o ataque e nos protegemos a tempo. – o aluno que falou apontou para as janelas quebradas e algumas marcas de balas na parede. Se Milo não tivesse "pressentido" o ataque, poderia haver alunos mortos nesse momento, inclusive ele próprio. A rajada de tiros atingira de maneira impiedosa a sala. Os alunos encontravam-se tão assustados que a voz morria na garganta antes mesmo dos gritos serem efetivamente proferidos.

Camus olhou horrorizado para a cena. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Era o fim do mundo. Que guerra insana poria em risco a vida de tantos civis? E mais ainda, de toda uma inteligência? Mas, bem no fundo, sabia a resposta. Tecnologia. Quem dominasse a tecnologia em uma terra de tão poucos recursos seria capaz de dominar toda uma nação. Muitas vezes se perguntava onde estaria o resto do mundo mas, que importância teria, para o resto do mundo, dois países praticamente desérticos, pobres, subdesenvolvidos, cuja única riqueza era a própria capacidade de sobrevivência com tão parcos recursos? Eles que se matassem e o ocidente cristão viria apenas recolher os restos e fincar bandeiras. A colonização moderna. Como desejaria poder realmente fazer alguma coisa.

Camus foi despertado de seus devaneios pela voz límpida e potente de Milo.

- Precisamos sair daqui. Esta sala é muito exposta. – Milo berrou, já se levantando com uma certa dificuldade.

A sala de Milo era a única sala no primeiro andar utilizada para aulas teóricas. As demais salas eram laboratórios dos mais diversos cursos, usadas esporadicamente. Milo ainda sofria com os ferimentos recentes do joelho, mas se recusara a um repouso maior, bem como recusava a cadeira de rodas. A única concessão fora a sala térrea. Quando finalmente cedera às pressões e passara a usar a cadeira, o ataque ocorrera.

- Eu sempre disse que não deveria usar essa geringonça, traz má sorte.

Camus nada respondeu, não estava com humor para gracejos apenas auxiliou Milo a acabar de levantar-se. Rapidamente, de pé, ele tomou as rédeas da situação, como era esperado. Ainda não estava pronto. Não queria lutar mais uma vez, mas alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa e esse alguém era ele – Milo, o Escorpião!

- Quero todos fora dessa sala agora! Devem sair agachados, um a um, uma vez no corredor, corram para o auditório! Andem!!!!

* * *

_Tanques lá fora, exército de plantão_

_Apontados aqui pro interior_

_E tudo pra nossa proteção_

_Do Governo fornecedor_

Os alunos foram saindo conforme a instrução recebida. Pareciam robôs, telecomandados pelo medo. Seguiram desordenadamente rumo ao auditório. Uma turba ainda mais confusa pelo barulho de vozes assustadas e pela poeira que tomou conta do ambiente.

- Milo, tem certeza que não se machucou? – Camus perguntou novamente, desta vez diretamente a Milo, após a saída de todos os alunos. A preocupação refletida claramente em seu semblante. Milo olhava desolado para a sala vazia. Seu corpo se recusando terminantemente a obedecer aos comandos da mente prática moldada por anos passados nos campos de batalha.

Milo não respondeu imediatamente, agia como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Camus. Na realidade ouvira muito bem, sabia o que devia responder, sabia o que queria responder e sabia a verdade, três respostas para uma pergunta tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão importante. Muito mais estava sendo perguntado naquela simples questão do que as reais condições físicas de Milo.

* * *

_A PM na rua nosso medo de viver_

_O consolo é que eles vão nos proteger_

_A única pergunta é proteger do que_

_Sou a minoria mas pelo menos falo o que quero apesar da Repressão_

Milo saíra do hospital militar pouco mais de um mês antes. Revira Camus quando fora à Universidade conversar com o Reitor, levando as instruções do alto comando militar e suas credenciais. Para surpresa de ambos, os dois namorados do passado se reencontraram em uma situação um tanto quanto imprevista e inusitada. Sempre desejara reencontrar Camus, mas quando saíra do hospital não fazia a menor idéia do rumo que o outro tomara. A vida dá voltas, mas o amor e o destino têm um senso de humor um tanto quanto deturpado. Desta vez as reviravoltas da vida foram benéficas. Finalmente a Roda da Fortuna girara a favor de Milo... ou não.

De início o relacionamento dos dois fora estritamente profissional, eles estiveram por muitos anos separados. Apesar de tudo, apesar de nada, o resgate não era trivial. As histórias de vida foram completamente diversas. Com o passar dos dias, conversas na hora do almoço e nos intervalos, o amor foi renascendo como uma flor murcha que recebe água e sol. Dois dias antes do ataque, finalmente ficaram juntos, apenas alguns beijos, palavras sussurradas como dois adolescentes, nem mesmo tempo de esclarecer 15 anos de separação e ausência eles puderam ter, e agora, mais uma vez, a guerra se fazia presente entre eles. E, mais uma vez, estavam envoltos em acontecimentos maiores que eles mesmos e suas próprias dificuldades.

Camus repetiu a pergunta. Milo precisava responder. Milo precisava agir. Não era mais tempo de hesitação. Não poderia fraquejar. Precisava continuar. Precisava ser forte. O mundo novamente exigia dele mais do que tinha a dar e mais uma vez daria ao mundo o que ele precisava. Por amor.

- Estou bem, Camus... Minha perna foi afetada na guerra, minha audição, não. Graças aos Deuses! Tivemos feridos? – um gracejo e uma pergunta. Leveza e seriedade. Fé e Ceticismo. Dor e Bálsamo. Contradição, seu nome é Milo, o Escorpião.

- Infelizmente sim. Nem todos aqui têm a sua experiência. Mandei que levassem todos para o auditório. É o lugar mais protegido desta Universidade. Temos medicamentos suficientes no laboratório de medicina para socorrer a todos. Os residentes cuidarão disso. – Camus podia não ter experiência de guerra, mas tinha inteligência e praticidade, além de conhecer de trás pra frente o plano de segurança.

- Vamos, Camus. Precisamos nos proteger também e temos ainda muita coisa a conversar.

- Você acha que sofreremos um ataque frontal? Que seremos mortos? – Camus perguntava de maneira fria, como se estivesse falando do tempo, mas em seus olhos podia-se ver todo o pavor que sentia.

- Não creio que seriam tão estúpidos a ponto de destruir nossa maior riqueza: a tecnologia. Toda tecnologia de nosso país foi desenvolvida aqui. Dentro destas paredes estão as mentes mais inteligentes de um povo inteiro e os registros de tudo que essas mentes produziram. Seria como dar um tiro no próprio pé destruir tudo isso, não acha?

- Concordo... mas?

- Simples, prezado Doutor... Se nos sitiam aqui dentro, nos vencem pelo cansaço e podem se apoderar de tudo de uma só vez com poucas perdas.

- E? Eles têm chance, não tem?

- No que depender de mim, não!

_Tropas de choque _

_PMs armados_

_Mantém o povo no seu lugar_

_Mas logo é preso_

_Ideologia marcada_

_Se alguém quiser se rebelar_

_Oposição reprimida_

_Radicais Calados_

_Toda fuga do povo_

_É silenciada_

_Tudo para manter a boa imagem do Estado_

_Sou a minoria mas pelo menos falo o que quero apesar da Repressão_

_Armas bonitas_

_E canos esquentam_

_Esperando a sua função_

_Exército cala_

_E o governo lamenta_

_Que o povo aprendeu a dizer não_

_Até quando o Brasil vai poder suportar_

_Código Penal não deixa o povo revelar_

_A autarquia baseada em armas lutar_

_Tudo isso é pra sua segurança_

_Sua proteção_

_Música incidental: Proteção – Plebe Rude. _É uma música datada, escrita em um momento importante da nossa história, mas, apesar de não termos mais ditaduras ou censuras será que estamos realmente livres? Será que não somos reféns de outras ditaduras?

"Sou a minoria, mas pelo menos falo o que quero apesar da Repressão!"


	2. Como tudo começou

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertecem (lamentavelmente). A música incidental é: Alvorada Voraz - Grupo RPM.

* * *

Capítulo 2 

_**Digressões dos autores**_

_Na virada do século_

_Alvorada Voraz_

_Nos aguardam exércitos_

_Que nos guardam da paz_

_Que paz?_

A guerra tem muitas razões. Nenhuma delas é compreendida por aqueles que acreditam na paz. Atrocidades, matança, famílias desfeitas, amores perdidos. Será que os fins realmente justificam os meios? Lutar por sobrevivência, lutar por terra, lutar por um deus, lutar por "causas justas" é realmente válido e justificado?

As questões existem, muitos dedicam suas vidas a defesas fervorosas e a tentar respondê-las. Não podemos aqui ter estas pretensões. A história está ai para ser contada, tal e qual. Os homens, suas lutas, seus motivos, suas glórias, derrotas, honras e tragédias pessoais.

_A face do mal_

_Um grito de horror_

_Um fato normal_

_Um êxtase de dor_

_Medo de tudo_

_Medo do nada_

_Medo da vida_

_Assim engatilhada_

Como começou esta guerra? Muito antes do nascimento de nossos protagonistas já existiam desentendimentos e discussões. A guerra era velada. As hostilidades eram pontuais, marcadas por atentados aqui e ali. Todos viviam em estado de alerta. Todos com suas armas embaixo de seus travesseiros, a espera de que o estopim fosse ser aceso no alto do paiol. E existiam pessoas com a fagulha na mão, prontas a acendê-lo.

_

* * *

__Fardas e força_

_Forjam as armações_

_Farsas e jogos_

_Armas de fogo_

_Um corte exposto _

_Em seu rosto amor_

_E eu_

_Nesse mundo assim_

_Vendo esse filme passar_

_Assistindo ao fim_

_Vendo meu tempo passar_

**Flashback - Aproximadamente 30 anos passados**

O conselheiro real adentrou a sala de reuniões com uma pasta lotada de informações. Junto a ele, o principal chefe das forças armadas do reino. Na sala, apenas a rainha, nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro. Ela queria respostas. Ela queria soluções prontas. Poderia parecer simples, eram outras pessoas, eram todos descartáveis, mas ela queria defender a todos, ela queria o poder. Duas faces da mesma moeda no semblante preocupado de uma jovem dama.

- Minha senhora...

- Sem formalidades. Eu quero saber como andam as negociações. Chega de rodeios e palavras bonitas, chega de "ses" e "senãos". Quero soluções e quero agora!

O jovem rapaz empalideceu. Era jovem na idade, mas carregava sobre seus ombros um peso que não sabia se seria capaz de suportar. Tantas vidas, tanta terra, tantos lares, os destinos em jogo como se fossem apenas peões sobre um tabuleiro de xadrez. Carregava sob seus braços a sentença de morte de muitos jovens como ele, ou até mais pueris. Chegara ao seu limite. Continuaria tentando, mas sabia que estava vencido. Não rodeou. Deu as notícias como elas tinham de ser anunciadas. Sem rodeios, sem floreios. Não conseguira nada. Capitulara.

- O Lorde Hades não abre mão da posse dos direitos intelectuais da nova tecnologia de comunicação e exige a volta do senhor Shion imediatamente.

- E as terras que eu solicitei?

- Nem um centímetro quadrado!

_Apoliticamente_

_Como em um clip de ação_

_Um click seco, um revólver_

_Apontam o meu coração_

Athena, a rainha, levantou-se, pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro na grande sala de reuniões. Gesticulava, pensava, soltava algumas imprecações audíveis, mas não inteligíveis. Os dois homens ali presentes estavam nervosos e imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. O Conselheiro Geral não acreditava que a guerra era a única solução, mas sabia que não seria ouvido, tinha plena consciência de ter utilizado todos os seus argumentos. Tentara de todas as maneiras uma solução diplomática, mas seu prazo se esgotara e não avançara nem mesmo um único micro passo em direção a uma solução pacífica e negociável. Por sua vez, o General já lubrificara todas as suas armas e não via a hora de bombardear aqueles cretinos sem-vergonha que tentavam roubar as conquistas e avanços de seu povo. O General era um homem de luta. Acreditava em um poder maior. Ao menos assim a Rainha pensava.

_O caso Morel_

_O crime da mala_

_Coroa Brastel_

_O escândalo das jóias_

_E o contrabando_

_E um bando de gente envolvida_

_Juram que não_

_Torturam ninguém_

_Agem assim_

_Pro seu próprio bem_

Era impossível saber o que se passava dentro do coração do homem. Era impossível saber suas reais motivações e seus objetivos finais. Ela precisava acreditar nele. Era a única saída que tinha. Ela não queria lutar, mas a luta era inevitável.

- Não vejo outra solução além da guerra...

- Mas, senhora, como vamos justificar um ataque frontal? Shion é nascido no país deles, filho de nobres que pedem a volta do filho pródigo. Seríamos massacrados pela comunidade internacional se partíssemos para a agressão física.

- Você tem razão.

O conselheiro sorriu com prazer. Ganhara uma pequena batalha a favor da paz. O General remexeu-se na cadeira. Aquele engomadinho enfadonho tinha razão. Sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra forças internacionais. Sabia que seu país era pequeno e fraco perante os outros, mas seus inimigos também o eram. Se pudessem ter um motivo "justo", seriam apenas esquecidos e poderiam resolver seus próprios problemas da maneira que melhor lhes conviesse. Ele não teria escrúpulos. Essa palavra fora abolida do seu dicionário desde o primeiro dia em que entrara na vida militar e muito tempo já se passara, tanto que esquecera como fora a sua vida antes.

- E se criássemos um engodo? – era a sua última e mais ousada cartada. Estava blefando com um par de dois nas mãos. Sabia que se falhasse todo o seu poder e todo o seu plano escorreriam ralo abaixo como esgoto fétido.

- Um engodo? Como assim? – ela se interessara. Quem sabe, com apenas uma ameaça, um pequeno engodo, um ataque rápido e fulminante, conseguissem novamente abrir as portas para uma negociação pacífica?

Athena sentou-se novamente, ouvindo com redobrado interesse o que o velho General tinha a dizer. Ela não sabia precisar a idade dele. Sentia como se aquele homem fosse atemporal. Ele a intimidava, mas ela era a Rainha. Ela proferia a palavra final. Era inteligente. Tinha plena consciência de tudo que estava em jogo. Precisava daqueles dois homens presentes ali, mas cabia a ela ser o fiel da balança e, naquele momento, a balança oscilava para as soluções drásticas.

- É publico e notório que eles ainda tem cultos primitivos aos Deuses, inclusive com execuções de seres humanos em honra dos deuses. – a pausa fora dramática. Deveria deixar que os presentes entendessem e digerissem o que pretendia. Levara preciosas horas de sono organizando metodicamente aquele plano. Era perfeito. Nada poderia falhar.

- Mas são condenados a morte por crimes hediondos... – mais uma vez o "engomadinho pacifista" se metera onde não deveria. Queria esfolar o janota com lixa d'água. Sorriu. Um sorriso sarcástico. Provavelmente teria de fazer concessões, mas tinha certeza que conseguiria.

- E se eles resolvessem atacar uma de nossas crianças para seus rituais? Nós não somos inimigos? Temos tanto valor para eles quanto um condenado a morte. Pense bem, meu caro colega. Minha senhora..

Os demais ocupantes da sala ficaram horrorizados, seriam eles realmente capazes de sacrificar uma criança para criar uma guerra? O silêncio era pesado. Todos ali, cada um a sua maneira, acreditavam que os fins justificavam os meios, mas uma criança inocente era demais. A pausa era dramática. Parecia ser possível cortar o ar como se fosse manteiga.

Chegara o momento das concessões. Imaginara que teriam escrúpulos. Imaginara que a idéia seria chocante, mas tudo estava ocorrendo conforme planejara. A criança não seria morta. Ele criaria a criança como seu filho. Conseguiria seus objetivos e ainda daria o "brinquedinho" tão desejado por sua debilitada esposa. Já escolhera a criança. A mãe estava atrelada a ele de maneira indissociável. Ela sabia que se não concordasse e cedesse, tanto ela quanto seu amado filho não veriam novamente o nascer do sol. Se os presentes soubessem... Ele era um monstro, provavelmente seria esse o veredicto, mas ele era esperto e sedutor. No mundo real, nem sempre os bons ganham no final. O menino já estava pronto. Aguardava apenas que ele fizesse a sua parte e um inocente bebê entraria para a história.

- Ei... não precisamos realmente matar a criança, ela pode ser simplesmente "tirada de circulação" criada por alguém...

Athena olhou para o General... Entendera onde ele queria chegar... Seu chefe das forças armadas era um gênio. Teriam o motivo e poderiam deitar no travesseiro e dormir. Se ele cuidasse da criança preciosa como se fosse filho, nada poderia dar errado e o destino dessa criança não seria infeliz.

_São tão legais_

_Foras da lei_

_Sabem de tudo o que eu não sei_

_Nesse mundo assim_

_Vendo esse filme passar_

_Assistindo ao fim_

_Vendo meu tempo passar_

- Pode ser uma boa idéia, mas você teria de ser o guardião do segredo.

- Seria uma grande honra, minha senhora.

- Que assim seja.

O velho General sorriu, congratulando-se internamente por sua vitória completa. O Conselheiro Real abaixou a cabeça, mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente. Ele sabia que tinha algo sórdido nesta história. Lamentou pelo povo, lamentou pela criança, lamentou por si mesmo, por sua incapacidade naquele instante.

Este fora o dia mais importante da história contemporânea daquele povo e mesmo assim apenas três pessoas participaram. Trinta anos depois, as decisões tomadas por aquelas três pessoas ainda tinham peso. Alguns minutos e toda uma geração afetada. Hoje não sabiam mais quem, como, quando e o porquê. Os motivos se perderam nas areias do tempo, mas ainda hoje lutavam. Ainda hoje matavam e morriam. Quando acabaria? Talvez nem os deuses tivessem a resposta.

* * *

Agradecimentos especias a **Belona, Virgo-Chan e Áries Sin** por seu apoio e comentário. Meninas, muitos beijos! 


	3. Universidade em Dor

_Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos a Kurumada e Cia. A música incidental também não - Tropa de Elite - Tihuana direitos reservados ao autor._

Comentários da autora: Eis mais um capítulo. Agradecimentos especiais a Shiryuforever que tem betado esta fic para mim com muito carinho e dado sua contribuição. Para todos que estão lendo, meu muito obrigada de coração. Agora... sem mais bla-bla-bla

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 3 – Universidade em dor**_

* * *

****

_Agora o bicho vai pegar!!!_

_To chegando é de vez_

_To chegando e é de bicho _

_Pode parar com essa história_

_De se fazer de difícil_

_To chegando_

_To chegando e é de bicho_

_Pode parar com essa marra_

_Pode ir parando com isso_

Centenas de Alunos se encontravam espremidos no auditório quando o Reitor e o Professor entraram. A cena era caótica. Pessoas machucadas, pessoas desesperadas, pessoas em estado catatônico. Professores e Militares discutindo... Alguma coisa precisava ser feita com urgência. Da maneira que todos se encontravam espremidos ali era até uma surpresa que não houvesse pessoas pisoteadas ou mesmo com ataques cardíacos.

Milo olhou toda àquela confusão e massageou as têmporas. Por que as pessoas não conseguiam ser organizadas? Seria complicado. A maioria ali era inteligente demais, livre demais e preparada de menos. Não havia hierarquia. Não havia poder. Não havia ordem. O caos, o inferno. Se um dia tivesse que exemplificar o inferno não seria o campo de batalha, seria ali, naquele momento. Aquelas pessoas não teriam chance se não se pusessem em ordem, imediatamente.

_Não dá bobeira não_

'_Cê ta na minha mão_

_Segunda-feira é só história pra contar_

_Por que_

_Não vem de idéia não_

_Não quero confusão_

_Mas vamos juntos_

_Que hoje o bicho vai pegar_

_Chegou a Tropa de Elite_

_Osso duro de roer_

_Pega um, pega geral_

_Também vai pegar você_

_Tropa de Elite_

_Osso duro de roer_

_Pega um, pega geral_

_E também vai pegar você_

- Camus, precisamos colocar ordem neste caos, ou nós mesmos nos mataremos. Não teremos chance alguma dessa forma.

- Mas, como fazer isso? – Camus estava visivelmente perdido. Seu senso analítico estava prejudicado pela visão das vidas, que eram sua responsabilidade, correndo sério perigo. Ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos até a sala de som.

Milo ligou o microfone. Sem aviso, sem maiores preparos, simplesmente berrou...

- SILÊNCIO!!!! Quero todos sentados agora!!!! E atenção. Vou ser curto e grosso. Estamos sendo atacados. Se começarmos a discutir agora morreremos. É isso que querem? – fez uma parada dramática antes de continuar – Quantos aqui têm alguma experiência em batalha de verdade? – algumas poucas e insignificantes mãos levantaram-se – Como podem ver, poucos aqui tem **alguma** – frisou bem a palavra alguma – experiência e dentre estes, alguém tem **muita **experiência? – uma única mão se levantou e ele conhecia bem quem era. Seu principal auxiliar.

- Eu tenho bastante experiência e mesmo assim, sei que tem mais que eu. Foi sempre uma honra servir em seu batalhão, Major Milo.

- Obrigado pelo comentário, mas, o que eu quis demonstrar é que, neste momento, não adianta ficarmos tentando impor nossos "_achismos_". Isso não funciona! Eu sei o que devemos fazer para aumentar a nossa chance de sobrevivência. Se alguém quiser sair agora, entregar-se ou morrer, sinta-se a vontade, mas aqueles que ficarem, estarão sob minhas ordens! Fui claro? Ou querem esperar levar um tiro para terem certeza que tenho razão?

_Chega pra lá, chega pra lá_

_Chega pra lá_

_To chegando_

_E vou passar_

_Cheguei de repente_

_E vai ser diferente_

_Sai da minha frente_

_Sai da minha frente_

_Que é bom_

_Não, Não fiz isso não_

_To chegando é de ladrão_

_Porque quando eu pego_

_Levo pela dor_

_Não mando recado_

_Vou pela contra-mão_

_Não dá bobeira não_

'_Cê ta na minha mão_

_Segunda-feira é só história pra contar_

_Não vem de idéia não_

_Não quero confusão_

_Mas vamos juntos_

_Que hoje o bicho vai pegar_

Um burburinho de vozes se elevou dentro do auditório. As pessoas discutiam entre si. Quem aquele arrogante pensava que era? Alguma espécie de Deus?

Milo sorriu. Sempre causava esse tipo de impressão, mas era necessário. Ele tinha razão. Sabia que tinha. Não gostava muito de ser tão dramático mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era uma opção ficar tergiversando sobre medidas que tinham que ser urgentes. Gostava menos ainda do que sabia que precisaria fazer, mas, como fazer uma fritada sem quebrar os ovos? Não aprendera de outra maneira. Não conhecera outra vida. E se estava vivo até agora, era porque apenas aceitara o que a vida lhe dera. Experiências dolorosas mas que o mantiveram vivo.

_De dia criança chora_

_Mas a mãe não escuta_

_E você nada pra fora_

_Mas a vala te puxa_

_Hoje pode ser meu dia_

_Pode até ser o seu_

_A diferença é que eu vou me embora_

_Mas eu levo o que é meu_

_Tropa de Elite_

_Osso duro de roer_

_Pega um pega geral_

_E também vai pegar você_

- Milo, será que você não exagerou na dose?

- Camus, situações extremas requerem medidas extremas. Já ouviu isso? Não estamos numa reunião de escola. Estamos numa guerra.

Quantas vezes o próprio Camus se utilizara daquela frase desde que se tornara o mais jovem reitor de toda a história da universidade? A princípio não fora levado a sério. Precisara se impor e, muitas vezes, tomara atitudes enérgicas e pouco populares, mas estavam falando de vidas, estavam falando se sobrevivência, estavam falando de liberdade.

- Milo!!! Não preciso que me lembre de meus próprios dogmas e conselhos. Eu te apóio, mas não sei se todos o apoiarão.

- Porta da rua serventia da casa. Não quero ser responsabilizado por aquele que se achar capaz de resolver o problema. Não há alguém que seja mais experiente que eu aqui, tenho certeza. Não temos tempo para votar idéias democraticamente, Camus. Na luta pela sobrevivência, manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo. No caso, eu mando, os outros obedecem. Simples.

- E você se acha capaz de resolver? Você tem essa autoridade?

- Camus, se tem alguém com medo aqui, este alguém sou eu, PORRA! Entretanto não é momento de fraquejar, nem de fazer considerações teóricas. Não importa na realidade se posso ou não resolver o problema, o que importa é que todos pensem que eu posso. Se eu conseguir resolver, ótimo. Se não conseguir, saberemos.

- Faça como achar melhor. Eu realmente não me sinto em condições de ajudar.

- Mas vai. Você conhece os alunos e professores. Eu sou o homem mau. Eles precisam de você. O bom e o mau policial. Sabe dessa história? - Mas que diabos de tanta conversa. Resolvessem logo...

- Então o todo-poderoso precisa de ajuda? – Camus perguntou com desdém.

Milo desferiu um tapa estalado na face de Camus. Chegara ao seu limite! Será que Camus era tão obtuso ao ponto de não ver a realidade estendida diante de seu nariz aquilino? Que merda! Não queria ter batido nele, mas não estava com disposição para ficar discutindo pelo resto da eternidade. A qualquer momento poderiam ser atacados novamente. Precisavam chegar a sua casa, precisavam de armas, precisavam de ajuda.

- Cresça! Seja adulto! Olhe a sua volta! Acha que eles precisam de ceninhas de ego ferido?

Camus colocou a mão sobre a face aquecida pelo tapa de Milo.

- Nesse momento você tem razão. Caso não tenha percebido, eu sou adulto. Mas... este assunto não está terminado.

- Vamos trabalhar... Quando tudo acabar você pode me espancar se isso fizer com que não me olhe mais com esse semblante magoado.

- Veremos Milo... veremos... Magoado ou não, tenho também um dever a cumprir, eles são minha responsabilidade.

- Camus, eu sei que ainda tenho muito a te explicar, mas agora não é a hora nem o momento para isso. Espero que você seja capaz de me perdoar.

- Sinceramente, Milo, eu também espero ser capaz. Mas vamos ao que interessa. O que temos que fazer agora?

Camus aparentemente fora chamado para a realidade. Isso era bom. Milo sabia que ainda tinha muito a penar antes de conseguir ser feliz, antes de conseguir ser perdoado. Seu coração sangrou naquele momento, mas fez questão de ignorar a dor que sentia. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Nisso era perito. Deixaria dores para depois, tudo para depois. Maldito dever. Maldita vida.

- Você sabe sobre a passagem secreta? - Milo tinha esperança que sim.

- Aquela que sai dentro da sua casa? Sei. Só não sei como ela existe.

- Isso não importa, mas minha casa, antes de ser de minha família era uma das sedes do governo. Mais ou menos na época em que construíram esse prédio. Existem muitas teorias a respeito do porquê da existência dela mas o importante é que a passagem existe e precisamos mandar alguém até a minha casa para pedir reforços. Eu não tenho condições de ir com a rapidez necessária... – Milo olha para a própria perna com pesar.

- Eu vou. - Nem titubeou, podia não ser um militar renomado mas não era um idiota qualquer.

- Camus, por favor, cuidado. Eu não sei em que condições o túnel se encontra.

- Eu volto. Ainda tenho contas a acertar com você! E também quero poder te ajudar. Eu quero ajudar você, Milo, mesmo que você não queira.

- Não perca tempo, Camus. Alissa saberá como ajudá-lo. - Escondia seu pesar, Camus ia sair de suas vistas, ia sair de perto dele. Já tinham passado tanto tempo separados.

- Se cuide Milo.

Camus correu pelo túnel empoeirado, pisando em insetos que fizeram daquele lugar úmido e escuro sua morada, sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Rapidamente galgava as centenas de metros que separavam a Universidade da Casa de Milo. Cada segundo era precioso.

Em poucos minutos entrava esbaforido, sujo e desesperado pela casa de Milo adentro, gritando por Alissa...

- Mestre Camus! Calma! – Alissa segurou seus ombros com firmeza e o abraçou.

- Mas... mas... Alissa... você... – não conseguia concatenar as idéias.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu, Mestre Camus. Já tomei algumas providências. Reforços em breve estarão chegando, entretanto eles planejaram muito bem este ataque. As principais tropas estão do outro lado do país, foram levadas por um bem executado engodo.

- E agora? – Camus que aos poucos tranqüilizava-se com a clareza e calma da auxiliar de Milo, voltou a ficar preocupado com a informação.

- O Comandante irá mandar 11 homens de elite para ajudarem na defesa da Universidade até que as tropas voltem para a capital.

- E dará tempo? Será que conseguiremos, Alissa?

- Confie em Milo! O que esse menino passou para protegê-lo e tê-lo novamente a seu lado, Mestre Camus, é digno de super-herói, não vai ser uma invasão tola como essa que vai fazer com que ele o perca novamente.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? O que aconteceu com Milo que eu não sei?

- O que ele te contou sobre os últimos 15 anos?

- Que esteve na guerra.

- Às vezes você me decepciona Mestre Camus. Não acha isso muito vago para 15 anos.

- Acho, mas...

- Mas, o senhor vai começar a ouvir uma história enquanto os homens do General não chegam...

- Mas não tenho tempo...

- Aí é que você se engana... você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Precisa ter. Ele esperou todo o tempo do mundo. Você deve a ele.

_Muro de concreto_

_Bom derrubar_

_É Tihuana, o bicho vai pegar_

_Tropa de Elite_

_Osso duro de roer_

_Pega um pega geral_

_E também vai pegar você_

_Ta de bobeira!_

Música Incidental – Tropa de Elite – O Rappa e Tihuana


	4. E o passado revive

**_Disclamer:_ **Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem, créditos a Kurumada e Cia.Música Incidental: Declare Guerra - Cazuza

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – E o passado revive - Se eu não te amasse tanto assim...**

* * *

Alissa preparou um chá. Entregou uma xícara a Camus e acomodou-se calmamente. Camus não viu outra alternativa a não ser acompanhá-la. A calma da mulher contrastava com todo o histerismo que imperava na Universidade. Não conseguia compreender a lógica dela, mas estava de mãos atadas. Esperava realmente que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo. Que lhe restava fazer? Talvez fosse melhor ouvir.

- Mestre Camus, você se lembra realmente da última vez em que viu Milo antes dele sumir.

- Eu não poderia esquecer nem em mil anos. Mesmo que quisesse. Aquele dia ficou marcado em mim como se fosse o último de minha vida. Muitas coisas aconteceram depois, mas foi como um filme sem graça.

Camus recostou-se. Seu olhar se perdeu no líquido fumegante. As cenas se passando em sua alma. Começou a falar, como se estivesse contando uma história acontecida com outrem. Alissa apenas ouvia. Ela imaginara o que ocorrera antes que o velho General e Milo chegassem em casa, mas agora ouviria tudo. As peças se encaixariam perfeitamente. Tinha certeza disso.

_Vivendo em tempo fechado_

_Correndo atrás de abrigo_

_Exposto a tanto ataque _

_Você está perdido_

_Nem parece o mesmo_

_Está ficando pirado_

_Onde você encosta dá curto_

_Você passa o mundo desaba_

* * *

**Flashback - 15 anos antes – Colégio Secundarista**

- Camus!!!!! Nós ganhamos!!!!! – Milo colocou o troféu sobre a mesa, pulando no pescoço de Camus.

- Eu disse a você que nosso projeto era perfeito! – Camus retribuiu o abraço. Milo era praticamente a única pessoa que ele deixava lhe abraçar.

Camus nunca gostara muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas fizera uma concessão. Ele mesmo estava tão feliz que não notara as pessoas a sua volta. Queria tanto aquela vitória. Queria tanto aquela vitória com ELE. Sua vida não poderia ser mais perfeita do que estava sendo naquele dia.

_E pra te danar_

_Nada mais da certo_

_E pra te arrasar_

_Os falsos amigos chegam_

_E pra piorar_

_Quem te governa não presta_

- Precisamos comemorar... Já não precisaremos mais fazer vestibular!

- Acabamos de ser coroadas as mentes mais inteligentes do nível secundário... Realmente precisamos comemorar... Pizza e Sorvete de Chocolate?

- Me parece perfeito!!!

Milo estreitou o abraço e os dois naturalmente se beijaram. Era tão natural. Um sentimento bom, paz, amor, planos de um futuro inteiro juntos. Nesse instante o pai de Milo, um renomado general, chefe das forças armadas, chegou ao Ginásio onde ocorrera a exposição dos projetos científicos e viu a cena.

- Milo, meu filho, está na hora de ir para casa. - A voz era grave, o olhar impenetrável. Não iria fazer um escândalo. Não em público. Seu filho não podia ter feito aquilo. Não seu filho.

Camus assustou-se com a presença do pai de Milo. Não esperava a presença dele naquele momento. Não gostaria que ele tivesse presenciado o beijo, mas agora estava feito. Não poderiam voltar atrás.

- Não se preocupe meu querido, está tudo bem. Amanhã nos encontramos. - As palavras de Milo eram doces, o olhar também. Camus teve esperança de que tudo continuaria exatamente do jeito que era. Não pôde perceber a raiva estampada na alma do General. E o amanhã deles dois, de Camus e Milo, demorou quinze anos para acontecer.

_Declare guerra _

_A quem finge te amar_

_Declare guerra_

_A vida anda a ruir a aldeia_

_Chega de passar _

_A mão na cabeça de quem te sacaneia_

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Camus calou-se. Fora a última vez que vira Milo. Tocou os lábios. Já o beijara depois de terem se reencontrado, mas ainda sentia o gosto daquele beijo, naquela longínqua tarde. Tão sem medo, tão inocente ainda. Eram ambos inocentes e crentes de que o mundo era algo a ser desbravado, preferencialmente um na companhia do outro.

Alissa quebrou o silêncio.

- Esta foi a última vez que viu Milo, antes do retorno dele?

- Sim, foi. - Quem lhe dera tivesse tido uma última oportunidade de dizer que o amava. Mas Milo tinha sumido não tinha? Talvez não fosse amor o que sentiam. Ora, no que pensava agora? Estavam juntos de novo. Era o que importava. Mas gostaria mesmo de saber porque tinham se separado tão precocemente.

- E você sabe o porquê, Mestre Camus? Você sabe o que aconteceu no instante seguinte?

- Não. Nada.

- Pois então eu vou lhe contar... Talvez ajude um pouco a que compreenda o infinito amor de Milo.

Alissa se lembrava. Milo chegara em casa, acompanhado do pai, feliz com a vitória na feira de ciências, feliz por estar junto a Camus, feliz por ter conseguido sua vaga na Universidade. Seu pai nada falara a respeito da cena presenciada no Ginásio. Milo estava tão feliz que nem ao menos se preocupara. Não cogitara que algo poderia dar errado naquele dia. Devia saber que seu pai não era do tipo que deixaria aquilo passar.

Foi a vez de Alissa se perder nas areias do passado. Sofrera muito desde o nascimento de Milo, o sofrimento aumentara exponencialmente com a morte da esposa do General quando o garoto tinha apenas seis anos e mais ainda depois daquele dia. Tudo que vira e ouvira começou a sair de seus lábios sem que percebesse. Sabia que provavelmente Milo ficaria deveras magoado por ela estar contando a Camus, mas fazia isso por ele. Se ele não tinha coragem de falar, ela falaria. Não deveria mais ser um segredo. Já guardava segredos demais. E Camus precisava saber, para valorizar o que tinha agora. Algo que talvez nunca mais encontrasse. Um amor sem preço.

_Vivendo em tempo fechado_

_Correndo atrás de abrigo_

_Exposto a tanto ataque _

_Você está perdido_

De volta ao passado

Mal Milo e o General adentraram as portas da mansão, ouviu um estalar de bofetada. Alissa teve sua atenção despertada pelo som inesperado. Escondeu-se e assistiu. Queria interferir, mas tinha medo. Medo por ele, medo por si mesma. O General não era uma pessoa fácil.

- O que você pensava estar fazendo?

- Como assim? Por que o senhor me bateu? - O olhar azulado de Milo não escondia sua descrença. Não tinha feito nada...

- Você é burro, por acaso? – o estalar de mais um tapa – O que fazia agarrado a um homem?

- Ele... ele... ele é o homem que eu amo! – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do garoto.

- E desde quando homem ama outro homem???? Eu não criei um fresco, eu criei um homem!!!!

- Pois fique sabendo que eu nunca me separarei dele!

É o que você pensa! – o pai de Milo retirou o cinto do cós da calça e começou uma sessão de espancamento que daria desespero em qualquer um.

Milo nem sequer conseguia se defender. Era menor que seu pai, era apenas um jovem, um garoto e não tinha feito nada demais em sua visão inocente. Amava alguém. Que mal havia?

- Se eu o vir mais uma vez, enquanto eu viver, perto daquele garoto, esta surra não vai ser nada!!!!! - Ódio puro era o que sentia. Não. Seu filho único jamais seria um fresco qualquer. Ele era um militar honrado. Aquela desgraça não ia se abater sobre sua família.

- Você pode me matar se quiser, mas, ainda assim, eu irei amá-lo! - E quem disse que Milo cederia? Gritaria por Camus a vida inteira se fosse preciso. Não tinha certeza de muita coisa, mas sabia o que era o amor. O amor era Camus.

As pancadas aumentaram de intensidade, logo o garoto não conseguia sequer respirar direito, todo o corpo coberto de vergões, ficou estendido no chão gemendo.

- Ouça bem o que vou dizer. Se o ama, como diz amar, nunca mais olhe para ele ou serei obrigado a destruir a ele e a sua família. Você me conhece Milo, sabe do que sou capaz! - Não fazia ameaças vãs. Para preservar a honra de sua família não hesitaria em destruir aquele tal de Camus e toda sua família degenerada. Degenerado! Era isso que seu filho não se tornaria. Jamais!

O velho General virou-se e saiu do recinto. Sequer quis saber se Milo ficaria bem. Não se importava. No momento apenas pensava que tinha que mostrar ao garoto quem mandava ali.

_E pra se ajudar_

_Você faz promessas_

_E pra piorar_

_Até o papa te esquece_

_E pra te arrasar_

_Só o inferno te aceita_

De volta ao presente

- Meus Deuses, Alissa, eu nunca poderia imaginar...

- Não mesmo, Mestre Camus? O que achava que o General faria? Pensou que Milo simplesmente o esqueceria? Eu assisti tudo, sem poder fazer nada, escondida atrás de uma pilastra. Quando o velho saiu, fui socorrer o menino e fui obrigada a levá-lo, escondido, para o hospital. O general não era um homem forte, era um homem muito forte. Ele provocou ferimentos intensos no próprio filho. Duas costelas de Milo estavam fraturadas, uma delas perfurou seu pulmão e ele teve uma grave hemorragia. Mais de uma semana internado no hospital.

- E eu achando que ele tinha viajado para aproveitar as férias e tinha me ignorado.

- E você realmente acreditou nisso? Ele ficou com tanto medo das ameaças do pai contra você e sua família que pediu que, caso você ligasse, essa fosse a informação dada a você. Sequer cogitou de algo errado Camus? Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que após o pai de Milo, sendo como era, ter pego vocês num beijo algo poderia acontecer?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Camus...

- Meu Milo... para me proteger... - Porque tinha sido tão imbecil? Milo tantas vezes dissera que o amava. Não era condizente com Milo simplesmente desaparecer. Deveria ter sabido.

- Isso foi só o começo Mestre Camus. O Milo de hoje é fruto de uma vida dura. Mas no fundo, aquele garoto ingênuo, brincalhão e puro que nós tanto amamos ainda está ali. Você precisa encontrá-lo. Traga-o de volta. Sei que consegue. Apenas você consegue.

- Não sei se tenho forças pra isso, acho que fiz uma grande besteira, Alissa. Eu o deixei. Não foi ele quem me abandonou Alissa, fui eu quem não viu que algo podia estar errado. Eu tinha que ter sabido.

- Do jeito que ele te ama, não existe besteira que não consiga consertar. Ainda acredita nisso? No imenso amor de Milo?

- Preciso acreditar. Eu preciso mesmo acreditar.

_Declare guerra _

_A quem finge te amar_

_Declare guerra_

_A vida anda a ruir a aldeia_

_Chega de passar _

_A mão na cabeça de quem te sacaneia_

Agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa história, e, um agradecimento especial a Shiryuforever pela betagem e por alguns ajustes aqui e ali. Atendendo a pedidos especiais, fica aqui o novo capítulo. Beijos a todos, um abraço... até a próxima!


	5. Por que?

**Disclamer: **Saint Seyia e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, todos devem estar cansados de saber disso, né? Mas de qualquer forma, créditos a titio Kurumada e sua turma. Música Incidental: Quimeras - Zero.

**Comentários da autora:** Gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram seus comentários, prometo responder individualmente a cada um. Obrigada aqueles que acompanham anonimante, mas não se acanhem, apertem o botãozinho lá embaixo e go. Um agradecimento sempre especial a minha querida Beta, Shiryuforever e outro especial a Aries Sin e Keisuke Kurosaki pela paciência com meus surtos e suas idéias.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Dentro da Universidade**

* * *

_Cem caminhos pra seguir_

_Na incerteza de chegar_

_Quem decide por partir_

_Só pensar em procurar_

_Um futuro com alguém_

_Não importa o que passou_

_Já nem se lembra mais_

_Quer é recomeçar_

O berro de Milo e sua clareza funcionaram como um tapa num histérico, os ânimos arrefeceram. As pessoas aos poucos começaram a se acalmar, foram procurando os espaços disponíveis e se acomodando da melhor maneira possível. Milo se reuniu com Shiryu, seu antigo braço direito, para tentarem juntos ter uma visão geral da situação. Deu algumas instruções básicas, quase como que por piloto automático. Não conseguia pensar direito. O cérebro estava turvo pela dor. Shiryu anotou mentalmente as instruções, mas gostaria de saber o que ele pretendia fazer. Como pretendia defender o prédio. Queria poder ajudar mais.

_Tantas vidas pra viver_

_Tentando se encontrar_

_Tantas coisas por fazer_

_Pra se purificar_

_Não consigo mais sonhar_

_Já me basta o que vivi_

_Sofrendo ao desejar_

_Quimeras que eu não consegui_

- O que vamos fazer Major?

- Ainda não sei. Eu preciso pensar, mas não consigo. – Milo sentou-se e colocou a perna sobre a cadeira.

- O que está acontecendo? - Shiryu preocupou-se, o semblante do outro denotava uma dor que ele não entendia.

- Esta perna maldita está doendo tanto que atordoa minhas idéias. E eu ainda perdi a merda dos analgésicos em algum lugar. - Mal humorado, porém alerta. Mesmo que sua perna explodisse ele continuaria. Ele era assim.

Shiryu apenas olhou, penalizado, a face de Milo, contorcida pela dor. O que ele poderia fazer? As instruções preliminares serviriam para organizar o ambiente, mas não eram de grande valia para o futuro. Se esse homem, a última esperança de todos, falhasse... Sentiu um arrepio na espinha só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Shi, me faça um favor, procure por Marin, ela é professora chefe do departamento de medicina, peça a ela que venha até esta sala. – Agora estava muito perto do limite. Não conseguia mais deter lágrimas silenciosas de dor que insistiam em descer por seu rosto. Doía como o diabo, doía... Doía demais.

Shiryu nada falou, melhor fazer que ficar conversando, apenas saiu correndo atrás da professora, rogando aos deuses que ela pudesse fazer algo para ajudar aquele homem. Sem ele, todos estariam perdidos. Não foi difícil encontrar a ruiva que dava ordens energicamente na enfermaria improvisada no palco do auditório.

- Professora Marin, com licença. O Major Milo precisa de sua presença no camarim.

- Não está vendo que estou ocupada???? – ela gritou nervosa.

- Senhora, me desculpe, mas, é um caso de vida ou morte. De nós todos. - Não lhe apetecia parecer tão dramático mas a ocasião exigia e ele se decidira por dizer algo que realmente causasse impacto.

- Como assim? Milo está morrendo? – ela parou e olhou, pela primeira vez dando atenção ao garoto. Bem, talvez nem tão garoto assim.

- Em parte. É melhor que ele mesmo explique o que está acontecendo.

- Espero que seja realmente importante. Vamos.

_Preciso além_

_Em destoar_

_Anjos do bem_

_Vão te mostrar_

_Uma luz maior_

_Capaz de convencer _

_Que um mundo bem melhor_

_Existe em você _

_Só pro seu prazer_

Alguma coisa muito séria deveria estar acontecendo com Milo. Ele não mandaria chamá-la caso tivesse alguma condição de vir ao encontro dela. Marin correu atrás do rapaz um tanto preocupada. Quando entrou no camarim, entendeu o motivo do alarme. Milo estava pálido como um fantasma, a perna ferida apoiada sobre uma cadeira, os olhos vidrados na porta como se estivesse à espera da entrada de algum monstro, os lábios crispados.

- Milo, o que está acontecendo. Você está ferido? - Marin se aproximou rapidamente. Um homem como Milo não ficava naquele estado sem motivos muito sérios.

- Minha perna, dói muito... Eu preciso de analgésico e uma dose cavalar de morfina. - Dor? Aquilo que sentia há muito passara do que se pudesse chamar simplesmente de dor.

- Ficou maluco???? Acha que vou aplicar morfina assim, sem mais nem menos???? - Era uma profissional conhecida, tinha que ter mais informações. Morfina era um fármaco viciante e perigoso.

- Marin, não faz nem quatro meses que meu joelho foi substituído por um joelho de platina. Eu não poderia nem mesmo sair da cama, quanto mais andar. Quando caí, bati com a prótese no chão. Não estou suportando a dor, mas não posso me dar ao luxo, nesse momento, de ficar aqui entrevado lambendo minhas feridas. É um caso extremo. - Esforçava-se, loucamente, para não urrar, levantar e sair socando tudo que visse.

- Milo!!!! Você só pode ser louco. Mas não estou em condições de discutir com você. Deixe-me ver isso. Consegue tirar a sua calça sozinho?

- Sinceramente, não. Não consigo sequer pensar com muita clareza. A única coisa que há em minha mente é essa dor insuportável. - Sua voz era dura, baixa, sofrida. Odiava ficar dependente de quem quer que fosse, principalmente num momento como aquele.

- Menino... - Marin não conseguia tirar os olhos do sofrimento que lia no rosto de Milo.

- Shiryu...

- Shiryu, por favor, procure Seiya, meu assistente, e diga que mandei ele lhe entregar duas seringas de aplicação de insulina, duas seringas comuns e três ampolas de morfina, além de uma ampola de analgésico pós-operatório intravenoso. Rápido. Não esqueça de nada.

Mais uma vez Shiryu não hesitou e saiu correndo atrás do que fora pedido enquanto Marin auxiliava Milo a despir as calças. Quando ela viu a perna dele, ficou chocada, mas nada falou. Estava completamente inchada e arroxeada. Realmente ele deveria estar sentindo uma dor alucinante.

- Meu amigo, o que fez consigo mesmo?- Não pôde deixar de perguntar, gostaria de brigar com ele, bater, como médica amarrá-lo em uma cama, mas estava vendo o que estava ocorrendo a sua volta. Viu o caos, viu como ele salvou os alunos, viu como ele organizou a turba. Toda sua vida passara naquele país em guerra eterna. Já vira muitos como Milo. Pessoas que doavam suas vidas em prol de pessoas como ela, que nunca foram capazes de sair de suas vidas monótonas. Não tinha o direito de repreendê-lo.

- Não fui eu que fiz, minha amiga, foi a vida. Estou aqui de teimoso. Na verdade já morri há muito tempo, mais precisamente há quinze anos.

- Eu me lembro daquela feira de ciência. Tive vontade de matar você e Camus por terem ganho a vaga...

- Foi o último dia feliz de minha vida até um mês atrás. E agora, que eu pensei que teria o merecido descanso e a merecida felicidade, acontece este ataque. Devo ter ofendido muito os deuses para tamanho castigo. Mas não tenho tempo nem direito de sentir. Tenho que agir. Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Milo, você ainda será feliz. Nós sairemos dessa! Eu confio em você. Sei que é capaz. – precisava ter esperança. Estava em frente a maior prova de esperança viva. Já presenciara muitas coisas, sabia que ele, muito mais que ela. Ele ainda tinha esperança. Como ela poderia não ter?

Marin procurou uma posição mais confortável para apoiar a perna de Milo e ao mesmo tempo ter espaço para trabalhar enquanto aguardava o retorno de Shiryu com os medicamentos pedidos, o que não demorou muito. Ele trouxera tudo que ela pedira, conforme o especificado. Não perdeu muito tempo. Abriu as embalagens, preparou os medicamentos e se posicionou. Sabia o que deveria fazer, mas sofria também.

A aplicação foi rápida, mas não menos dolorida. Milo mordia os lábios para não gritar de dor. Pôde sentir o gosto de seu próprio sangue. Não era a primeira vez que passava por isso, e certamente, não seria a última. Fechou os olhos e viu a imagem de Camus. Havia um motivo para viver. Havia um motivo para suportar. Marin terminou a aplicação com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca, em muitos anos de medicina, tinha visto alguém suportar um tratamento tão duro sem ao menos um suspiro. O que motivava aquele homem?

_Tantas vidas pra viver_

_Tentando se encontrar_

_Tantas coisas por fazer_

_Pra se purificar_

_Não consigo mais sonhar_

_Já me basta o que vivi_

_Sofrendo ao desejar_

_Quimeras que eu não consegui_

_Preciso além_

_Em destoar_

_Anjos do bem_

_Vão te mostrar_

_Uma luz maior_

_Capaz de convencer _

_Que um mundo bem melhor_

_Existe em você _

_Só pro seu prazer_

- Meu amigo, me permite uma pergunta? - A moça precisava saber. Quem sabe o motivo dele pudesse inspirá-la?

- Se eu puder responder... - Ainda sentia dor, não era pouca, mas não se renderia.

- Por quê?

- Por amor. - Um tênue sorriso. Amor era tudo. Camus era seu amor. Viveria por ele o quanto fosse preciso.

- Eu sabia que esta seria a resposta, mas eu preciso acreditar...

- Minha amiga, nós não precisamos acreditar, nós precisamos sentir. Eu não queria sentir o que sinto, seria mais feliz sozinho, mas não tive escolha, entretanto um sorriso ou a simples ciência de que ele está bem, me motivam a viver. É duro, mas é sublime.

Ela sorriu. Descartava as seringas usadas. Tirou um calmante do bolso do jaleco. Ele precisava dormir até que os remédios fizessem efeito. Não adiantaria nada deixá-lo sofrer mais desnecessariamente.

- Milo, você precisa dormir um pouco. Não se preocupe por enquanto. Ajudarei seu auxiliar a cumprir suas ordens. - A médica eficiente. Milo não poderia fazer melhor do que já fizera até o momento. Ele precisava, devia descansar.

- Eu não posso dormir. Eu não consigo. Não no meio dessa crise toda.

- Deixe-me dar-te um calmante. Por favor.- Marin usou sua voz mais calma, seu olhar mais compreensivo - Eu sei que você precisa estar alerta mas, no momento, apenas por algum tempo, precisava descansar para que possa continuar.

- Se eu disser que não você fará do mesmo jeito, não é?

- Sim. Seria muita irresponsabilidade minha não fazê-lo. Já é um milagre que esteja consciente. - Ela não mentia. Outra pessoa há muito já teria sucumbido à dor.

- Que seja, mas por favor, não dê uma dose muito forte, o suficiente para me derrubar apenas por alguns minutos.

- Está bem. Farei o que me pede.

Marin improvisou um leito no chão do camarim e ajudou Milo a deitar-se. Por hábito, Milo tirou a pistola que carregava no coldre preso a cintura e a acomodou sob o travesseiro. A cena chocou um pouco a médica, mas ela nada comentou. Aquele rapaz doce, brincalhão, seu colega de infância, agora dormia armado. O que a maldita guerra não fazia com as pessoas?

Aplicou nele um pequena dose de calmante. Fizera como ele pedira. Sabia que ele não queria dormir muito e sabia também que todos precisavam daquele homem. Algumas horas apenas... E achava que ele deveria passar dias se recuperando mas, que fazer? Não havia tempo para recuperação no meio de uma guerra

Marin saiu do camarim silenciosamente. Tinha ainda muito trabalho esperando por ela. Gritou por seu auxiliar e pelo auxiliar de Milo. Juntos, os três, conseguiram fazer com que as pessoas se separassem em grupos e começassem a tornar aquele lugar, no mínimo habitável. Sabiam os deuses por quanto tempo precisariam ficar confinados ali.

_Uma luz maior_

_A força e o poder_

_O sangue e o suor_

_De quem te fez _

_E ver_

_Hoje eu sei porque_

_Eu não vou mais fugir de mim_


	6. Memórias e Dores, amores

_**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, créditos a Kurumada e sua turma – Música Incidental: Carta aos Missionários – versão utilizada neste capítulo foi a do Biquini Cavadão.

Agradecimentos especiais neste capítulo a minha querida Beta **Shiryuforever** que conseguiu entender o geladinho e suas dúvidas. Querida, sua contribuição foi essencial. Um grande beijo a **Virgo-chan** pelo apoio. Agradecimentos enormes para todos que deixaram seus comentários, responderei a cada um individualmente com todo carinho. Para aqueles que acompanham essa humilde história e não deixam seus comentários, não se acanhem, apertem o botãozinho lá embaixo e go. Como não poderia deixar de ser, **uma dedicatória especial a Tríade do MSN** – meninas obrigada por agüentarem meus surtos psicóticos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 – Memórias e dores, amores**_

* * *

****

_Missionários de um mundo pagão_

_Proliferando ódio e destruição_

_Vem dos quatro cantos da terra_

_A morte, a discórdia, a ganância e a guerra_

Casa de Milo

Camus ainda estava chocado com tudo que ouvira, mas sabia que tinha mais, muito mais. No íntimo tinha medo de tudo que ouviria, mas precisava ouvir. Só não sabia se aquele era o momento. Levantou-se, precisava voltar, precisava vê-lo. Precisava mais uma vez de Milo. Alissa segurou seu braço, forçando-o delicadamente a sentar-se novamente.

- Alissa...

- Mestre Camus, nada posso fazer por vocês além do que já fiz...

- Eu preciso voltar. Eu preciso vê-lo.

- Não sei se esta seria a hora ideal. Deixe-o fazer o que ele sabe fazer de melhor.

- E o que seria?

- Lutar pela vida, protegê-lo.

- Proteger-me? Mas eu não sou indefeso. Não preciso que ele me proteja! - Não Camus, não seja tão arrogante. Estão falando de Milo. Talvez a palavra não seja proteção mas, você sabe que precisa dele.

- Tem certeza do que acabou de falar? Pense bem. Sua vida foi confortável Camus. Você certamente sofreu com a ausência dele, mas pôde seguir sua vida, estudou, formou-se, virou um renomado pesquisador e agora reitor da Universidade. Quantas vezes em sua vida saiu detrás da segurança das paredes da Universidade? Milo é militar. Sabe o que é ser um militar? Ainda mais em tempos de guerra? Você sabe? - Ela sorriu maternalmente. Não tinha o direito de julgar o homem que estava a sua frente, nem mesmo de falar tudo que falara, mas estava feito. Não voltaria atrás. Era apenas uma mulher abrindo seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo pensava que Camus não tinha culpa. Ele não soubera. Não tivera como saber. Ou talvez ele tivesse sim. Nunca mais procurara Milo.

_Missionários e missões_

_Suicidas_

_Crianças matando_

_Crianças inimigas_

_Generais de todas as nações_

_Fardas bonitas_

_Condecorações_

_Documentam na nossa história_

_O seu rastro sujo_

_De sangue e glória_

Camus não tinha o que responder. Aquela mulher estava coberta de razão. Do alto de sua arrogância nunca imaginara que Milo ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia estar sofrendo e que ele, talvez, pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Na realidade estivera por toda sua vida envolto em seus próprios problemas. Gerara em torno de si um microcosmo. Como fora egocêntrico. Sentiu raiva. Raiva do mundo, raiva das injustiças. Suas faces ficaram avermelhadas, seus lábios se crisparam. O pior não era isso. Tivera uma vida até confortável sim e passara aquele tempo, tanto tempo, achando que Milo o descartara. Céus. O que Milo tivera que fazer? Por que o tom de Alissa o incomodava? Alissa continuou.

- Camus, você não tem sangue em suas mãos. Nem o de inimigos, nem o de amigos e muito menos o seu próprio...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – ele sabia que merecia a dureza das palavras dela. Mas mesmo assim não compreendia completamente o sentido delas. Precisava saber mais. Sempre sentira sede de saber. Sempre sentira necessidade da verdade, mas estava vendo agora que toda sua vidinha fora uma mentira. Bem, talvez nem tanto, apenas não lhe fora dada ciência de todos os fatos. Nada o impedia de sentir-se culpado. Culpado de algo que não conseguia entender. Alissa tinha a chave, teria que esperar que ela a desse a ele.

_Missionários de um mundo pagão_

_Proliferando ódio e destruição_

_Vem dos quatro cantos da terra_

_A morte, a discórdia, a ganância e a guerra_

- Vou continuar contando mais um pouco da vida de Milo.

- Por que será que isso me dá certo temor? - Camus estava esperando. Precisava saber.

- Apenas ouça. Terá suas respostas. Ou talvez não. Quando Milo saiu do hospital ele foi enviado diretamente para uma base militar afastada. O velho General fizera questão absoluta de ir buscá-lo pessoalmente e escoltá-lo até o local escolhido por ele para a "reeducação" de seu filho. Ele tinha apenas 15 anos e recebeu todo o treinamento de recrutas bem mais velhos. Todos naquele quartel tiveram ordens expressas de não poupar o garoto e imagine também o que ele sofreu com o ressentimento daqueles que estavam ali para serem treinados com ele? Dor, sofrimento, humilhação, esforço, privação. Tudo isso faz parte do currículo de um aprendiz de soldado sendo preparado para a guerra.

- Quinze anos. Céus. Um soldado de quinze anos...

- Eu mesma chorei dia após dia, nessa casa enorme e solitária pensando no que estava a acontecer com ele. Eu queria entrar em contato com você. Contar o que aconteceu, mas eu tinha medo. Medo que meu ato pudesse trazer mais complicações e mais uma vez me calei. Orei aos deuses para que a sorte dele melhorasse. Não creio ser merecedora da atenção dos deuses. Já errei demais nesta vida. No fundo, estar sendo treinado dentro daquele quartel para virar uma máquina de guerra estava sendo bom, ele não tinha tempo para pensar em seus próprios problemas e em seu amor. Dia após dia ele precisava lutar por sua própria sobrevivência. Estava sendo treinado para a guerra e não para ser um soldado apenas. Foi nessa época que foi apelidado de Escorpião: pequeno, rápido, ágil, letal e resistente. Assim o Milo é hoje.

- Nem tão pequeno, ele é forte, um inimigo incrível, já ouvi histórias sobre ele. Perigoso sim, mas o maior perigo, creio eu, está naqueles olhos vibrantes que podem luzir de ódio.

- Fala como um apaixonado. Bem, um ano depois ele foi enviado para sua primeira batalha e, como todo recruta, era um bucha... Só os deuses sabem como ele sobreviveu. Eu lia as cartas dele com pesar. Guardei cada palavra. Escrevia sempre que podia. Tentava consolá-lo. Foi um ano muito difícil, mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Não sei se posso ouvir mas, por Milo, creio que é meu dever, ao menos, saber tudo que ele passou. Não. Mais que dever. Eu estou em dívida com ele. Continue.

_Missionários e missões_

_Suicidas_

_Crianças matando_

_Crianças inimigas_

_Generais de todas as nações_

_Fardas bonitas_

_Condecorações_

_Documentam na nossa história_

_O seu rastro sujo_

_De sangue e glória_

* * *

****

**14 anos antes - Flashback**

Milo já se tornara um soldado e tinha sido destacado junto ao batalhão de recém-formados para os acampamentos da fronteira. Era um local ermo, afastado das principais cidades. As florestas eram fechadas. O terreno complicado. Todos os jovens estavam sendo enviados para aquele local.

Não tivera muito tempo para se ambientar. O oficial responsável por aquele acampamento era um homem jovem. Não era muito mais velho que ele próprio, mas parecia ter muita experiência. A situação parecia a Milo desesperadora. Ele não se conteve.

- Tenente Saga! Eles estão em maior número. Não teremos chance.

- Cale-se recruta! Quem você pensa que é, filhinho de papai folgado?

Milo não pensou e deu um soco na cara de Saga. Fora uma reação instantânea. Não agüentava mais ser chamado de "filhinho de papai". Durante um ano fizera as piores tarefas, comera o pior rancho, tinha que se esforçar em dobro para ser aprovado, tudo porque era "filhinho de papai". Já esquecera de acreditar na justiça, mas também já aprendera a provar quem era e a não levar desaforos para cara, fosse de quem fosse. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que ainda temia, justamente seu pai. Ele tinha sob suas mãos o poder único de calá-lo. Ele conhecia o calcanhar de Aquiles de Milo. Camus.

- Eu vou te prender, te matar seu pirralho filho de uma puta!

- Fique a vontade, vou morrer de qualquer maneira. Mas, se me matar agora é menos um homem no campo de batalha. – Milo acabou de falar, virou as costas e saiu da barraca de comando. Afastou-se um pouco para pensar e tentar se acalmar. Não teve tempo para tanto.

Saga bufou, resmungou e secou o sangue que saía de seus lábios. Colocou a mão sobre a arma que carregava na cintura. Pensou em correr atrás daquele moleque atrevido mas sabia que ele estava certo. Não poderia fazer nada e merecera aquele soco. Esse moleque era dos bons. Tinha brios. Pena que não teria longa vida. Não com um temperamento daquele. Mal concluíra seus pensamentos e escutou o barulho de bombas.

Saiu correndo para organizar o contra-ataque e foi surpreendido pelo "molecote" socorrendo os feridos, gritando para os soldados atarantados se posicionarem nas baterias antiaéreas, resmungando pela falta de comando. Saga estancou na porta de sua barraca apenas observando a cena. Se ele sobrevivesse, precisariam ter uma conversa séria. Precisava de gente como aquele garoto a seu lado.

Continuou naquele mesmo lugar durante algum tempo. Ninguém mais procurava por ele ou percebia sua presença ali. O acampamento simplesmente funcionou sem ele, liderado por um recruta que mal saíra dos cueiros. Deveria estar furioso, mas em seu rosto um sorriso se formou. Aquele garoto lembrava ele próprio alguns anos passados. Não era homem de desperdiçar talentos por egocentrismo ou orgulho. Aprendera a reconhecer os bons e mais do que isso, tinha plena consciência da importância deles. A maioria dos garotos que recebia era praticamente inútil. Só servia para fazer número e carregas as armas. Eram poucos com aquele talento. Poderia contar nos dedos.

Os dois aviões que estavam lançando bombas sobre a região foram derrubados e poucos soldados morreram e alguns outros foram feridos, dentre eles o próprio garoto que estava manejando com destreza uma enorme bateria antiaérea.

Os soldados médicos recolheram os feridos para as barracas hospital. Saga aproximou-se dos mortos, reconhecendo-os e anotando seus nomes. Era preciso comunicar o ocorrido as famílias. Mais vidas perdidas. Quanto desperdício. Bufou. Estava emotivo demais. Terminou o "trabalho sujo" e foi ver o estado do pirralho. Não o encontrara mais, se ele não estava entre os mortos, estava entre os feridos. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse nada grave.

Saga teve o leito indicado pelo enfermeiro e aproximou-se, foi recebido aos berros:

- Onde você estava seu cretino? Seus homens precisavam de você! Cachorro desgraçado!

- Acabou? Vejo que o estrago foi menor do que eu imaginei. Já está em condições de gritar comigo! Acho que vou recomendar ao enfermeiro que lave sua boca com sabão. Mas, apesar de não precisar dar-te explicações, aí vão elas, seu pequeno desbocado atrevido. Eu estava observando tudo. E, meus homens não precisavam de mim, esse foi seu único erro, meus homens tinham a você. Parabéns moleque.

- Eu acho que essas bombas atingiram meus ouvidos! Só pode ser! O senhor está mesmo me elogiando Tenente Saga?

- Ficou educado de repente? Acho que essas bombas realmente fizeram mal a você. Estou te elogiando sim! E trate de se recuperar logo!

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

_Vindo de todas as partes_

_Mas indo a lugar algum_

_Assim caminha a raça humana_

_Se devorando um a um_

_Liguei o horizonte_

_Ele não me respondeu_

_Então fechei os olhos_

_Sua voz_

_Assim me bateu_

Ouviu a narrativa, impassível, Camus sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido. Filhinho de papai? Não. Milo não. Ele não era afetado, não era... Milo... O que foi que eu te fiz fazer?

A narrativa continuara e Camus não pôde conter um quase sorriso. Sim. Esse era mesmo o Milo. Apesar de tanta dor e desespero, ele não mudara tanto assim. A alma indomável e segura. Perfeito.

Se Camus pudesse ver seu semblante ele mesmo riria de sua pasmaceira. Estava completamente aturdido. Nunca pudera sequer cogitar a hipótese de Milo ter participado daquelas batalhas. Eram informações demais para poucas horas. Em menos de um dia sua vida e suas crenças foram completamente desmistificadas.

- Você está me dizendo que o Milo participou da Campanha pelas Fronteiras há 14 anos atrás?

- Sim. É precisamente isso que estou te contando. – Alissa continha a todo custo a vontade de rir. Poderia parecer incompatível ter vontade de rir depois de tudo que fora contado, mas Milo estava vivo e apenas isso para ela era importante e, as reações de Camus eram, de certa maneira divertidas. Ele não ouvira nada, ele ainda não sabia de praticamente nada. Não era insensível, não, estava longe disso, mas esta conversas era apenas uma gota de água no oceano. Tudo isso acontecera há muito tempo. Já aprendera a lidar com todas essas informações. Camus ainda tinha muito a descobrir. O que contara agora era quase nada.

- Mas Alissa, foi a campanha mais violenta de toda esta guerra e ele tinha apenas 16 anos! - Milo, meu Milo, lutando enquanto eu freqüentava cursos, enquanto eu pensava que ele não me amava mais... Como fui injusto em vários dos meus pensamentos por tantos anos. Dolorosos anos sem ele.

- Eu sei. Tão logo ocorreu uma pequena trégua Milo voltou para casa já como Tenente, magro, doente, parecia ter 30 anos, não 18. Dois anos embrenhado nas matas da fronteira acaba com a saúde de qualquer um. Eu quase tive um treco quando o vi. O General estava orgulhoso do filho, não se importava com seu estado e sim com as medalhas que ele ostentava no peito. Queria que ele voltasse logo para o front. Eu não pude permitir. Se o meu menino voltasse, ele morreria! Foi a única vez que tive coragem de fazer alguma coisa por Milo. Espero que os deuses perdoem a minha covardia. Eu devia proteger mais o meu filho. – Alissa cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Lembrar daquela época, essa sim era dolorosa. Lembrar de seus erros, de sua inoperância e de tudo que provocara com suas escolhas errôneas. Isso a fazia sofrer, muito mais do que a história que contara, a história que escondia e o peso que carregava em sua alma a faziam sofrer. Não estava pronta ainda para revelar tudo, mas sabia que esse dia chegaria e mais ainda, sabia que não seria perdoada por ninguém, muito menos por aquele a quem mais amava no mundo e por quem dera sua alma. Ainda tinha muito a falar e Milo também. Não tinha o direito de contar tudo. Resumira dois anos em poucas palavras, sabia que Camus exigiria mais. Sua curiosidade de pesquisador fora despertada.

- Filho? Que história é essa Alissa.

- Desculpe-me Camus. Falei demais.

- Agora você vai me contar tudo... não é só isso. Está me omitindo informações.

Nesse momento Saga e mais nove homens entraram correndo na casa de Milo. Um estrondo de passos e vozes chegou até eles. O tempo da conversa acabara. Eles carregavam armas, munições e outras coisas mais que Camus não conseguira identificar esperava sinceramente que fosse o suficiente.

- Salva pelo gongo, mas esta conversa ainda não acabou.

- Eu sei que não mestre Camus.

_Vindo de todas as partes_

_Mas indo a lugar algum_

_Assim caminha a raça humana_

_Se devorando um a um_

_Liguei o horizonte_

_Ele não me respondeu_

_Então fechei os olhos_

_Sua voz_

_Assim me bateu_


	7. Soldados da Paz

_**Disclamer:** _Saint Seiya e seus personagens, como todos já estão carecas de saber, pertence ao titio Kurumada e sua trupe. Direitos reservados a eles.

**Música incidental:** Soldado da Paz – Paralamas do Sucesso. Direitos Reservados ao grupo.

**Comentários da Autora:** Mais um capítulo desta emocionante história está no ar - emocionante ao menos pra mim. Espero que todos estejam gostando. Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram seus comentários, bem como aos leitores silenciosos. Não se acanhem, apertem o botãozinho lá embaixo e go! Mais uma vez, não posso deixar de agradecer minha querida Shiryuforever. Eu sei o trabalho que ela está tendo comigo. Querida! Muitos thanks! Agora, sem mais demora, segue a história.

* * *

_Não há perigo_

_Que vá nos parar_

Saga e seus companheiros não perdem muito tempo com apresentações e amenidades. Abraçou Alissa rapidamente.

- Cá estou eu de novo! Pensou que ficaria livre de mim, hein?

- Me livrar de você? Impossível! Este é o Reitor da Universidade. Ele vai levar vocês até o prédio. Ele conhece o caminho.

- Não percamos mais tempo. Vamos? – todos os homens presentes assentiram. Camus abraçou Alissa.

- Até mais, amiga. Ainda temos muito para conversar.

- Vão com os deuses. – Alissa seguiu na frente, abrindo as portas que davam acesso ao túnel. Ignorando propositalmente o comentário de Camus, apesar de saber que ainda teria muito a contar para ele, bem como para Milo.

Camus conduziu Saga e os demais pela passagem secreta e pelos corredores da Universidade. Demoraram um pouco para chegar. Estavam carregados e parte da carga exigia um certo cuidado no transporte. Entretanto, esse tempo não fora tão longo assim e logo estavam todos dentro do auditório.

As pessoas ali trabalhavam feito formigas, organizadamente. Os feridos já estavam sendo tratados, as armas, divididas e distribuídas dentre aqueles que sabiam manejá-las, os mantimentos sendo separados e inventariados para que pudessem ser racionados. Tudo pronto para um longo cerco, porém Milo não podia ser visto em lugar algum.

Camus olhava nervoso para todos os lados. O que teria acontecido? Onde estaria Milo? Saga media a situação com olhar treinado. Não teria muito a fazer. Talvez fosse mais útil como burro de carga. Percebeu que as armas que ali existiam não eram muitas. As que trouxera seriam de grande utilidade. Talvez Milo estivesse vendo o tamanho dos estragos. Além de alunos e professores, poucos soldados estavam ali e mesmo assim eram inexperientes. Nunca sequer haviam saído da capital. Se o cerco viesse a ser longo teriam problemas de verdade. O único grande trunfo era a passagem secreta. Ao menos tinham uma forma de trazer provisões para dentro do prédio. Dohko que se virasse para conseguir comunicação segura com o alto comando militar.

_Se o bom de viver é estar vivo_

_Ter amor, ter abrigo_

_Ter sonhos, ter motivos _

_Pra cantar_

- O que viemos fazer aqui? Está tudo sob controle! – Shura fora o primeiro a se manifestar. Esperara encontrar uma situação caótica naquele local, mas ele estava mais parecendo um bem organizado quartel.

- É verdade, Shura. O tempo passou mas o moleque continua o mesmo. Se virando com o que tem em mãos. Falando nisso, onde ele está?

Todos começaram a percorrer o local com o olhar. Camus estava simplesmente paralisado pelo desespero. Não conseguira encontrar Milo em lugar algum. Não conseguia balbuciar uma única palavra. O que acontecera com ele? Não conseguia pensar em nada simples como estar apenas vistoriando o prédio. Em sua mente passavam as piores cenas do cimo do mundo. Justamente agora que havia começado a ter mais exata noção do que acontecera nos anos em que haviam estado separados...

- Saga, aquele garoto não era o auxiliar de Milo?

- Lógico que é, Dohko. Está ficando caduco mesmo! Foi você que treinou o moleque!

- Eu não sou velho! Muito menos caduco! – Dohko retrucou indo ao encontro do garoto, que ao vê-lo imediatamente pôs-se em posição de sentido.

- Descanse. Aqui somos todos colegas. Onde está Milo?

- Está no camarim. Deve estar dormindo agora. Ele não está bem.

- Como assim? Ele está ferido?

- O joelho não está nada bom. A Dra. Marin lhe aplicou alguns medicamentos e lhe deu um calmante para que ele dormisse. Estou organizando as coisas conforme as ordens dele. Seria bom se alguém pudesse assumir o Comando por ele.

- Não se preocupe. Saga está aqui. De agora em diante, deixe o trabalho pesado com ele. Vou ver Milo.

_Armas no chão_

_Flores nas mãos_

- Senhor, me permite uma sugestão?

- Sim.

- Mande Camus ir vê-lo.

- Camus? Quem é Camus?

- O reitor que os trouxe até aqui.

- Ah sim, o ruivo... Mas, por quê? Eles são amigos?

- Eles são mais que amigos.

- Entendo. Sugestão aceita soldado!

- Obrigado senhor!

_Se o bom de viver é estar vivo_

_Ter irmãos, ter amigos_

_Vivendo em paz_

_Prontos pra lutar_

Eles acabam de falar e caem em uma breve risada cúmplice. Dohko volta para junto dos outros e passa o informe.

- Ao que parece Milo não está muito bem e foi atendido pela Dra. Marin. – ele pôde perceber que à medida que falava Camus ficava mais pálido apesar de ainda calado – Ele está nos camarins, não pode ser removido de lá. Seria bom alguém ir vê-lo. Reitor, o senhor poderia nos fazer esse favor? Temos muito trabalho aqui!

- Sem problemas, estou indo. – Camus sai correndo em direção aos Camarins sem ao menos dar um segundo olhar a mais nada. Seu Milo não estava bem. Por tudo que houvesse de mais sagrado, que não fosse muito grave ou jamais se perdoaria por tê-lo deixado lá.

- Por que o mandou Dohko?

- Não percebeu nada, Saga? Está ficando velho e cego?

Saga lembrou-se do grande amor que Milo sempre falara, seria aquele homem? Se fosse, seria o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Nunca vira um amor tão grande e tão sublime quanto o que Milo dedicava àquele homem desconhecido.

- Você não perde por esperar Mestre Ancião das tropas... Mas vamos trabalhar agora! Mask e Shura, auxiliem o garoto com as armas, mostrem a ele o que trouxemos. Dohko, veja a situação dos poucos soldados que estão aqui, quantos são, o que sabem, que experiência têm, e os separe, você sabe como fazer isso. Aiória vá ver as condições dos feridos e se houve alguma baixa. Shaka e Mu, vocês estudaram aqui, conhecem o prédio, vejam se Milo teve tempo de organizar alguma barreira e mapeiem os pontos chaves a serem protegidos. Deba, veja se consegue material para barricadas. Aioros, comigo, vamos circular. Kanon, controle os estudantes e tente acalmá-los. Dite, vá verificar as provisões, liste o que temos e as principais necessidades imediatas. Vamos todos ao trabalho agora!

_Soldado da Paz_

_Não pode ser derrotado _

_Ainda que a guerra _

_Pareça perdida_

_Quanto mais se sacrifica a vida_

_Mais a vida e o tempo_

_São seus aliados_

Cada um seguiu o caminho das ordens dadas por Saga. A resistência estava ali e lutariam até o fim para proteger toda a história de seu povo. Milo não estava mais sozinho. Camus não estava mais sozinho. Estavam todos juntos novamente. Cada um daqueles homens era o melhor em sua especialidade. Formavam juntos a elite. A tropa de ouro para defender o Santuário que guardava o que de mais importante e precioso aquela nação possuía.

_Armas no chão_

_Flores nas mãos_

_Soldado da Paz_

_Não pode ser derrotado _

_Ainda que a guerra _

_Pareça perdida_

_Quanto mais se sacrifica a vida_

_Mais a vida e o tempo_

_São seus aliados_

_Não há perigo_

_Que vá nos parar_

_Se o bom de viver é estar vivo_

_Ter amor, ter abrigo_

_Ter sonhos, ter motivos _

_Pra cantar_


	8. Who's that boy?

**Disclamer**: Todo mundo já sabe, mas não custa nada afirmar. Este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos e os personagens aqui utilizados pertencem ao titio Kurumada e sua Turma. A **música incidental** é **Até quando esperar** – **Plebe Rude** – direitos aos autores.

**Comentários da Autora:** AA esconde-se atrás do escudo de Athena antes de começar os comentários Desculpem a demora, o capítulo está pronto a séculos, mas não pude postá-lo antes por desencontros com minha beta querida **Shiryuforever**. Gostaria de aproveitar para agradecê-la de coração pelas inserções e comentários feitos neste capítulo em especial. **Virgo-chan**, eis o seu capítulo, espero que goste.A todos os outros que acompanham, um pedido de desculpas, um grande abraço e uma súplica: não abandonem esta história por conta de sua autora relapsa ou seu título sem noção. É uma história que vale a pena ser contada e lida.

* * *

**Who's that boy?**

Saga e Aioros caminhavam por todo o auditório verificando o que estava sendo feito, dando ordens aqui e ali. Na realidade as pessoas precisavam mais de ânimo e sensação de comando do que de ordens em si. Depois de algumas voltas, sentaram-se a um canto, um tanto afastados do burburinho das pessoas.

- Sabe, eu sempre admirei muito o Milo, desde aquela primeira batalha.

- Sim, eu sei, Saga. Mas nunca soube o que aconteceu depois... Como se tornaram tão próximos e principalmente, sobre aquela noite.

- Eu prefiro não falar muito sobre aquela noite, basta saber que aconteceu.

- Sim... Sim, mas... E antes?

**Flashback**

Milo não demorou muito para se recuperar dos ferimentos causados pela primeira batalha. Passou alguns dias de repouso. Saga era visita constante.

- Tenente, não vai largar do meu pé não?

- Desde quando eu estou segurando no seu pé?

_Não é nossa culpa_

_Nascemos já com aversão_

_Mas isso não é desculpa_

_Eu amo a destituição_

- Milo, me conte um pouco da sua vida, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Saga, eu estou aqui, como qualquer outro. Estou aqui porque nosso país está em guerra.

- Mas Milo, você é filho do General!!!

- Pior para mim, Saga, pior para mim.

Saga percebeu a dor e tristeza no olhar daquele garoto. Ele tinha apenas 16 anos. Não poderia ter passado por tanta coisa assim. No entanto, a firmeza dele perante a batalha e aquela tristeza no olhar...

- Aceita café?

- Sim.

Saga pegou duas canecas cheias de café e sentou-se aos pés da maca improvisada na barraca-hospital. Preparou-se para ouvir. O olhar de Milo estava perdido em algum ponto da lona que os cobria, falava como se falasse para si mesmo.

"Meu grande erro foi amar. Meu grande erro foi ter nascido onde nasci. Meu grande erro foi acreditar que poderia ser feliz. Mas não. Trago em meu corpo as marcas da violência idiota do _Grande General _e trago em minha alma as marcas do ano inteiro naquele quartel."

Milo parecia ouvir enquanto falava, sons irônicos, sons dolorosos. Vozes distantes de um passado nem tão distante assim.

- "_O filhinho do General é uma mocinha, então pode limpar as latrinas. O filhinho do General é fracote, tem que aprender a ser homem, pode dormir na neve apenas com um saco de dormir fino. O filhinho do General tem estômago fraco, então pode ficar com o resto."_

Uma sinfonia caótica de preconceito, decepção e orgulho ferido daqueles que se intimidavam à simples menção do nome do poderoso general e, sem poderem atacar um homem de tão alta patente, exteriorizavam sua frustração e raiva no jovem que nada queria ter com aquilo, mas que fora arremessado naquele inferno de humilhação pelo próprio pai.

Não sabia o que lhe doía mais. Se a saudade da inocência que aos poucos perdia, se a saudade de Camus ou se o fato de que não conseguiria amar seu pai, não mais, se é que já amara realmente.

- "Ah, sim, tudo que passei e mais tantas outras coisas, tantas outras humilhações. Nem mesmo sei como não virei a _bonequinha_ daquele lugar. Aqui me parece um paraíso. Não creio que esteja aqui para ouvir os meus lamentos. O que quer de mim, Saga?"

Saga não sabia o que responder. Seu tempo na Academia fora tão prazeroso, não podia imaginar que alguém seria submetido a tal tratamento. Uma pessoa não tinha culpa da família em que nascera, a culpa só vinha advinda do que fazia com sua herança.

- Milo, não posso pedir desculpas pelo que fizeram com você, mas agora está aqui e temos um objetivo: sobreviver. Isso pode ser da maneira mais fácil, ou da maneira mais difícil. A escolha é sua. E continuo achando que você é jovem demais para ter tantas cicatrizes. E não falo das de batalha.

- Saga, você poderia ser mais específico? E, cicatrizes? Ah, tenho algumas sim, no entanto, há feridas abertas. Daquelas que ninguém no mundo fechará. - Outro gole de café e quase murmura o nome de Camus. Ah, sim, Camus era seu sangue que escoava em cada luta, em cada batalha. Era seu motivo de viver e querer permanecer vivo e sua dor por não o ter por perto.

- Você pode trabalhar comigo ou contra mim. - Não tinha tempo para ser delicado nem para falar com subterfúgios. Se aquele homem, sim, era um homem apesar da parca idade, não tinha tido escolha antes, talvez pudesse fazer alguma agora.

- Burrice não é um dos meus adjetivos. Estou com você. - Milo via nos olhos azuis de Saga algo um tanto tentador. Era uma força, uma combinação de determinação e sentimento. Era seu superior hierárquico mas era mais que isso. Era um líder e o seguiria com gosto. Admirava-o. Dava-se conta que era alguém com quem poderia aprender.

Depois daquele momento, onde estava Saga, estava Milo. Ele seguia o superior como um cãozinho fiel, sugando de Saga toda sua experiência. Quando anoitecia passavam horas à beira da fogueira. Contavam histórias para os recém-chegados. Cantavam. Simplesmente viviam. Se é que ver a morte todo dia era algum tipo de vida. Aos poucos, o que antes horrorizava, se tornava apenas trivial. Não tinham idéia de onde chegariam, mas eram acima de tudo seres humanos em busca de sobrevivência.

Foram meses tensos. Eles estavam recuados, mas a todo momento sofriam bombardeios, tentativas de invasão. Protegiam as fronteiras. Recebiam ali todo tipo de novatos. Após algumas semanas sendo a sombra de Saga, Milo conseguia compreender a necessidade que ele tinha de estar cercado de bons homens. Só o lixo caía naquele acampamento. O lixo dos lixos. Quer dizer que era isso que os instrutores pensavam dele? Pior ainda, era isso que seu pai pensava dele? Ah, não sabiam com quem se haviam metido. Um bando de idiotas completos.

Mais um dia. Ensolarado, quente e úmido, como todos os outros dias de verão no meio daquela floresta. Um barulho diferente pôde ser ouvido no acampamento. Um carro se aproximava. Milo correu para a torre de vigia. Não esperavam por ninguém. Viu a bandeira de seu país e reconheceu o modelo de carro utilizado para transporte pelas tropas, mas todo cuidado era pouco. Pegou o megafone e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Por favor, pare o carro, saia do veículo desarmado e se aproxime da torre lentamente com as mãos levantadas. Nada será feito contra sua pessoa se cumprir as ordens.

O desconhecido cumpriu as instruções e quando este saltou do veículo, Milo não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. Estava vendo Saga! Mas como isso seria possível? Saga estava na barraca de comando! O clone de Saga continuou a se aproximar. Milo desceu da torre e se aproximou.

- Boa Tarde. Eu sou Kanon, irmão de Saga, meu irmão está neste acampamento?

- Sim. Está. Pode abaixar os braços por favor. Eu não sabia que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo. - Era alguma piada? Dois deles? Ah, agora achava que a guerra começava a ficar interessante. Se Saga já era um exemplo de guerreiro, talvez o irmão também o fosse.

Kanon riu. Assim Milo conheceu mais um dos integrantes da Elite. Elite essa a que ele viria pertencer muito tempo depois.

**Fim do Flashback**

_Com tanta riqueza por ai_

_Onde é que está?_

_Cadê sua fração?_

_Até quando esperar?_

- Interessante. Eu sei pouco da história de Milo, ou melhor, sabia. Ele sempre tão alegre, ele sempre tão feliz, nunca pude imaginar que passara por essas coisas tão jovem.

- Interessante? Aioros, é escabroso! Isso sim. Seu senso de justiça é imenso meu caro. Pense bem. O próprio pai atirou o filho no pior dos mundos.

- Não tão pior assim. Você estava lá.

- Aioros, arroubos depois.

- É a verdade. Que gostaria que eu dissesse? Que ter conhecido você ao menos não foi uma coisa boa que aconteceu com ele? Oras, Saga. Ele é um soldado. Somos guerreiros. Não podemos ficar pensando no quanto é sofrida nossa vida. Não temos tempo para isso.

- Ele não fala muito sobre o passado. É como todos nós. Não gosta de relembrar as dores, as atrocidades. Quando ele falava do passado, tinha um toque nostálgico. Ele falava do amor da vida dele.

- E você, como confidente dele, ficou sabendo de muito mais dele que qualquer outro.

- Passamos mais tempo juntos. Fui eu quem terminei o treinamento dele. Era natural. Como nos antigos samurais. Mestre e aluno.

- Estou ficando com ciúmes. Sei muito bem o que era que o mestre fazia com seus alunos na época dos samurais. Hunf..

- Me poupe, por favor! Somos adultos, eu e você. Milo era apenas um moleque que a vida transformou em homem antes do tempo. E eu sempre amei você. Idiota. - Um olhar azul como o céu mais límpido. Saga amava Aioros. Não admitiria insinuação alguma a respeito.

_E cadê a esmola_

_Que nós damos sem perceber_

_Que aquele abençoado_

_Poderia ter sido você?_

Aioros deu um longo suspiro. Mesmo após tanto tempo aquele olhar o desconcertava. A força de Saga era inegável. O amor dele também.

- Saga, eu o amo. Muito. Apenas falo assim pois nem mesmo eu passei tanto tempo com você.

- E isso ainda importa? Temos nosso próprio tempo. Não falemos mais nisso. O passado está sepultado e prefiro viver no presente. Não importa mais, Aioros. Agora eles estão juntos novamente. Se nós temos alguma amizade por Milo, chegou a hora de retribuir. Quantas vezes ele não salvou nossas vidas?

- Está bem, Saga. Concordo com isso. E sou eu quem está ao seu lado agora, contra todas as apostas. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, como ele destruiu aquele acampamento inimigo, no dia em que mataram Albion.

- Completamente fora dos planos, mas genial de qualquer maneira. Ao estilo do escorpião.

- Sim, doloroso, eficaz e sem testemunhas. Ele é um perigo.

- Ainda bem que está do nosso lado.

_Com tanta riqueza por ai_

_Onde é que está?_

_Cadê sua fração?_

_Até quando esperar?_

_Até me ajoelhar?_

_Esperando a ajuda de Deus?_

_Até quando esperar?_

_Até me ajoelhar?_

_Esperando a ajuda de Deus?_

Kanon se aproximou dos dois correndo, Saga precisava tomar algumas decisões. Mantimentos foram enviados através da passagem secreta.

- Saga, o papo pode estar bom, o namoro melhor ainda, mas está na hora de trabalhar.

Saga levantou-se. A hora do recreio acabara. Tão curta. Enfim, estavam em batalha. Teriam tempo depois. Se sobrevivessem.

- Vamos, Aiolos, hora de fazer valer tudo que sempre te digo. Que viver é questão de escolha. Há mortos mais vivos que nós. E há vivos que estão mortos. Que tal impedirmos que um homem como Milo viva em morte? Vamos retribuir tudo que ele fez por nós e dar a ele alguma chance de ter o que temos. Um amor por quem lutar. - Beijou levemente os lábios de Aioros. Uma carícia leve e fugaz a que o outro correspondeu sem dúvidas.

- Sim, Saga. Um amor por quem lutar.

_Posso vigiar seu carro?_

_Te pedir trocado?_

_Engraxar seu sapato?_


	9. Ainda é só o começo

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada e sua turma. A música incidental é Carente Profissional - direitos reservados aos herdeiros de Cazuza.

* * *

No camarim

_Tudo azul no céu desbotado _

_E alma lavada sem ter onde secar_

_Eu corro, eu berro_

_Nem dopante me dopa_

_A vida me endoida_

Camus entrou silenciosamente no camarim onde Milo se encontrava e a cena que viu o paralisou. Milo estava deitado sobre um colchonete no chão, apenas de cuecas. Repararia mais no corpo lindo dele se sua atenção não se tivesse voltado para a perna ferida sobre almofadas com um saco de gelo repousado no joelho.

Milo ressonava baixinho, mas o rosto tinha uma expressão que Camus não soube identificar bem, como se estivesse sofrendo. Não esperava ver uma cena ao mesmo tempo pitoresca e triste. Era como se estivessem, estendidos à sua frente, o menino e o guerreiro, unidos em uma simbiose confusa e medonha.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do leito improvisado e ficou olhando, completamente alheio a qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar acontecendo a sua volta. Suavemente tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que caíam por cima daquele rosto tão belo. Milo remexeu-se um pouco, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Seu rosto se contorceu. Começou a balbuciar palavras sem sentido.

Lágrimas abundantes banhavam o rosto de Camus. Não sabia como lidar com o que estava a acontecer. Era como se toda a dor estivesse sendo jogada sobre ele e nem ao menos sabia que dor era aquela. E, chorava? Tantas lágrimas que não vertera por anos agora estavam ali. Estava sendo sentenciado por um crime que ignorava quase completamente. Ele deitou-se ao lado de Milo. Abraçou-o na tentativa vã de acalmá-lo e acalmar-se ao mesmo tempo.

- Milo, por todos os deuses, o que posso fazer? Ajude-me a ajudá-lo. – Camus beijou a face de Milo. Suas lágrimas se misturaram com o suor que brotava na fronte de Milo – Eu que pensei ter derramado todas as minhas lágrimas há quinze anos atrás... - Sim, ele prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria por Milo. E era por Milo que chorava agora.

_Eu mereço um lugar ao sol_

_Mereço ganhar pra ser_

_Carente Profissional, Carente_

Os pesadelos de Milo pareciam aumentar. Ele já estava a debater-se. Dessa maneira acabaria por se machucar mais. Camus entrou em desespero. Precisava acordá-lo de qualquer maneira.

- Milo! – ele não respondia. Camus aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, chamando-o novamente. Nada. – MILOOOO!!!

Milo acordou sobressaltado e, por reflexo, puxou a arma debaixo do travesseiro e apontou diretamente para o reitor, a face mais assassina que Camus jamais vira, um ar de insanidade e de fria responsabilidade que faria tremer um exército. O homem de ruivos cabelos, assustado, se afastou.

- Milo...

- Camus, é você? Desculpe-me. – Um longo suspiro e abaixou a arma passando a mão pelos cabelos e ficando preocupado com o rosto dele. – O que aconteceu? Você está chorando por quê?

- Nada, nada... – Camus tentava sem sucesso secar rapidamente as lágrimas do rosto – Desculpe te acordar dessa maneira, mas fiquei com medo que se machucasse mais, estava se debatendo muito.

- E desde quando você chorar é nada? Camus, passamos anos longe um do outro mas eu não esqueci que você quase nunca chora. Vou deixar passar mas ainda terá que me dizer. Em uma hora em que possamos ficar em paz. O que não será tão cedo, infelizmente. Ou felizmente. Ah, não quero falar sobre isso. E, sobre os pesadelos, não me largam nunca. Eu preferia que não tivesse visto isso... – Milo lamentava ter-se exposto assim. Não estava ainda preparado para enfrentar Camus. Tinha plena consciência de que um dia isso seria necessário, mas não estava pronto. Na realidade não tinha certeza se um dia estaria pronto. Seu maior desejo era colocar uma pesada pedra sobre o passado, mas ele parecia não larga-lo nunca. Quando pensava que finalmente poderia viver na paz dos Deuses, a vida cobrava seu tributo. Em geral alto demais.

- O que mais preferia que eu não soubesse Milo? Até quando vai me poupar de saber de tudo que preciso e quero saber? Eu não sou de cristal! Tampouco de gelo! Milo eu sou um homem agora, não mais um garoto de 15 anos.

- O que você quer de mim Camus? Caso não tenha reparado, eu também cresci. E com todas as marcas comprobatórias do quando doeu cada dia, mês e ano. Não estou me queixando, apenas é a verdade.

- A verdade, Milo. A verdade. O que aconteceu com você?

- Pra quê? O que importa o que aconteceu comigo? Eu estou aqui, não estou? Por que me fazer reviver tudo Camus? E, tem mais, você não suportaria a verdade.

- Eu preciso conhecer este Milo que está aqui! Eu não te conheço mais! Não faz idéia do quanto eu possa suportar. Suportei sua ausência por todos os dias mais vazios que algum ser humano já pôde ter. Isso não é dor? Não é marca? Isso não é algo que temos em comum? Não quero discutir sobre quem sofreu mais ou não pois isso seria ridículo e inútil. Eu sofri. Escondi o que sentia e deixei o tempo passar. O que eu poderia fazer? Pelo que sei, você também e bem mais do que deveria. Sinto muito por isso.

- Como não me conhece mais? Eu não mudei nada! Meu amor nunca mudou! O seu mudou? Sente muito? Você sente muito? Eu repito, seu amor mudou?

_Eu vou pra casa vai faltando um pedaço_

_Se eu fico eu venço_

_Eu ganho pelo cansaço_

_Seus olhos verdes da cor da fumaça_

_E o veneno da raça_

- Não. Nunca. Apenas o Milo que eu conheci nunca dormiria com uma arma sob o travesseiro. E muito menos a apontaria para alguém. Ele nunca seria capaz de bater nem mesmo em uma barata, quanto mais em mim. Quem é esse Milo que está na minha frente?

- Este Milo é fruto de 15 anos de luta. Isso não é o suficiente para você? E quem é esse homem que tem dúvidas do que eu sinto? Você duvida de mim?

- Não é suficiente, Milo. Não é! Eu não duvido, eu... Apenas... - Milo tinha essa capacidade, deixá-lo perdido.

- Saia daqui Camus! Deixe-me lamber as minhas feridas. Sozinho! Não preciso que o "Senhor Dono da Verdade e da Sabedoria" venha me dizer como devo levar minha vida.

- Por que sempre discutimos? O que está acontecendo conosco? Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo e ainda assim tenho vontade de te bater! Não preciso que jogue em minha cara que minha vida foi fácil. Eu não tenho culpa, porra!

- Não? Tem certeza que não tem culpa?

- Que eu saiba não! Eu poderia ao menos saber do que estou sendo acusado?

- Bingo! Pegou-me direitinho! O que quer saber Camus? – Milo finalmente cedeu. Não sabia se teria coragem ou se conseguiria falar, mas Camus realmente tinha o direito de saber. Não poderia adiar mais o inevitável.

- Não sei o que quero saber! Espero que você me diga Milo! Não saber é pior que saber. Se o fato de me contar acabar com este muro absurdo entre nós dois, ficarei feliz. E olha que feliz não é algo que eu venho sendo. Controlado e no comando, talvez. Feliz? Não.

Milo suspirou cansado. Todo o peso dos últimos 15 anos caíram sobre seus ombros como uma bigorna. Não poderia mais se esconder. Não poderia mais fingir que estava tudo bem, que nada aconteceu. Camus merecia sua sinceridade.

- Creio que aquela velha fofoqueira andou abrindo o bico sobre assuntos que não diziam respeito a ela! O que ela te contou, Camus?

- Primeiro: não fale assim dela!

- Eu falo dela como quiser, mas não estou com disposição para discussões agora. Então... Repetindo a pergunta: O que Alissa contou a você?

- Ela me falou sobre a última vez que nos vimos... E sua internação e seu treinamento...

_Eu mereço um lugar ao sol_

_Mereço ganhar pra ser_

_Carente Profissional, Carente_

Milo baixou os olhos, sentia as lágrimas chegarem, mas não queria chorar. Não podia chorar. Ele, o Escorpião, não se lembrava mais do que era chorar, perdera esse direito muito tempo antes. Respirou fundo. Arrumou nervosamente os cabelos. Seu olhar turvou-se. Milo voltava aos seus quinze anos como se os estivesse vivendo agora.

Começou a falar como se estivesse falando consigo próprio.

- Aquele dia foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Seu sorriso, seus lábios... Até hoje sinto o gosto que eles tinham naquela época. Eu traçara tantos planos, tantos sonhos, tudo acabou na ponta de um cinto e em uma única sentença: "Ouça bem o que vou dizer. Se o ama, como diz amar, nunca mais olhe para ele ou serei obrigado a destruir a ele e a sua família. Você me conhece Milo, sabe do que sou capaz!" Eu nunca esqueci essas palavras. Mas eu não poderia deixar que ele os destruísse. Você é capaz de me entender, Camus? Eu nunca poderia ser feliz se permitisse que meu pai fizesse algo contra vocês. Ao menos um de nós dois deveria ter o direito de realizar nossos sonhos.

Camus conseguia ver a dor da escolha feita por Milo e o tamanho do amor com o qual era agraciado. Escondeu o próprio rosto com as mãos, demonstrando todo o desespero que sentia. Vivera os últimos 15 anos em uma adorável ilusão de felicidade enquanto o seu amor estava no inferno por sua causa.

Amava Milo, nunca negaria isso, mas quando ele sumiu, pensou ter sido abandonado, pensou ter sido apenas um passatempo. O orgulho do cientista, do estudioso. Sofreu calado por pouco tempo. Não ia sofrer por quem não merecia. Arquivou as lembranças. Uma doce lembrança do passado.

Nunca, em todo esse tempo, pôde supor o que estava realmente acontecendo. Apenas achara que Milo tinha sido um sonho bom que terminara ao encontrar seu verdadeiro caminho. Milo possuía todos os direitos de acusá-lo. Camus sabia que não merecia tão sublime amor.

Camus se deu conta. Era exatamente o que havia falado antes. Não sabia o que era felicidade. Sabia o que era ir vivendo. Apenas isso. E não era mais o bastante. Nunca mais seria o bastante. Maldito gênio que o fazia concluir do jeito que sua mente científica lhe dizia ser o correto. Sem ter todos os fatos. Como pudera concluir que Milo o abandonara quando na verdade... Na verdade ele... Amor. Milo tinha demonstrado seu amor sem dúvida alguma.

_Levando em frente um coração dependente_

_Viciado em amar errado_

_Crente que o que ele sente é sagrado_

_E é tudo piada, tudo piada_

- Milo, desculpe-me. Eu não sou capaz de mensurar seu sofrimento. Eu simplesmente achei que se cansou de mim, talvez fosse mais fácil te esquecer dessa maneira... – A mente de Camus gritou, rebelde. Esquecer Milo? Era isso que tinha dito?

Milo não se conteve. Segurou Camus pelos ombros e o sacudiu como se faz a uma criança.

- Tolo! Como imaginou que eu pudesse abandoná-lo assim, sem mais nem menos! Você sempre quis fugir de seus sentimentos. Você sempre foi assim, Camus! Racional acima de tudo! Eu aprendi a ser assim por amor, mas você? Até quando? Será que não conseguirá nunca descer desse pedestal? Você não tem que se desculpar. Eu fiz o que achei que tinha que fazer e ponto final! Droga! Já não estou falando coisa com coisa! É melhor eu me calar por um instante! E esta merda de perna que não pára de doer! Por que não me arrancaram essa bosta inútil de uma vez?

Camus ficou pasmo com a explosão intempestiva de Milo. Demorou algum tempo olhando chocado para Milo antes de conseguir concatenar os pensamentos... Sua mente fria lutando com o coração repleto de amor por aquele homem tão bravo e tão cheio de vida. Vida que ele, Camus, ansiava por ter. Sim, Milo era seu pedaço vivo. Agora tinha certeza disso.

- Milo, eu sei que errei, que subestimei a você e aos seus sentimentos, mas não posso mudar nada do que passou, somente posso tentar arrumar o que virá. E você também. E, nunca mais me fale em tirar a sua perna. Logo estará bom novamente! – Intimamente pensou que não era nada daquilo que queria dizer. Queria se atirar nos braços dele e dizer que o amava. E por que não o fazia? Era um idiota burocrata frio? O que ele era?

- Eu posso confiar em você, Camus? Eu posso confiar em nós?

- Tanto quanto eu posso confiar em você!

Milo soltou uma gargalhada nervosa...

- Mais uma vez a responsabilidade é minha... Camus, você é genial, sempre foi. Acho que esse é um dos motivos de te amar tanto... Quando eu estava no meio da mata, à noite, sozinho, tentava imaginar como você arquitetaria um plano, o que você faria... Desejava tanto ter a sua inteligência...

- Se está em busca de bálsamo para seu ego ferido, esquece. – Grande comentário. Camus pensou seriamente que precisava de algum tratamento psicológico para aprender a lidar com sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo, compreendeu no fundo de sua alma que fora a ausência de Milo que o deixara daquele jeito. Para que expressar sentimentos se todos os sentimentos que tinha eram de Milo?

- Raios me partam em mil pedaços! Estou falando em sentimentos, Camus! Será que você sabe o significado disso ou vou ter que pegar um dicionário? Pouco me importa a bosta do meu ego. Ainda não percebeu que hoje sou uma sombra do que fui? Que não restou mais nada puro e intocado em mim? Importa-te saber o que aconteceu comigo quando descobriram que eu era homossexual?

Outra explosão de Milo, porém agora todas as suas mágoas vieram a tona de uma única vez. Camus sempre conseguira manter sua opção sexual discretamente escondida para si mesmo. Muitos o chamavam de "O Homem de Gelo", desde que entrara para a faculdade nunca fora visto acompanhado de ninguém. Formara-se, aprofundara-se nas pesquisas, ganhara a reitoria, com a morte do antigo Reitor, seu mestre e mentor. Sempre que fora questionado acerca do assunto sempre dizia não ter tempo, ou não ter encontrado a pessoa ideal. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar as suas divagações e voltar a fixar sua atenção ao homem que estava a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu Milo? – O medo da resposta não ficou evidente em sua voz. Precisava saber. Tinha que saber.

- Eu já era tenente nesta época. Estava com as forças de elite. Minha função, junto aos meus companheiros, era mapear o território inimigo, suas defesas para que pudéssemos planejar o ataque frontal. Ficávamos durante muito tempo embrenhados no mato, todos juntos, obviamente coisas aconteciam...

Milo estava perdido em suas divagações quando ouviram um estrondo forte e o chão tremeu...

- Merda!!! Outro ataque!!! Desta vez pegaram pesado!!!!

_Eu mereço um lugar ao sol_

_Mereço ganhar pra ser_

_Carente Profissional, Carente_


	10. Mais Valia

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem... A música incidental é Bichos Escrotos – dos Titãs. Direitos reservados aos autores.

Comentários da Autora: Agradecimentos a Shiryuforever pela betagem relâmpago e a Áries Sin pelo apoio e por me aturar no MSN. Amigas... Beijos

Abraços apertados a todos que acompanham esta história e mil desculpas pela demora.

_**Fronteiras – 14 anos passados**_

Saga andava de um lado para o outro no acampamento. Recebera novas ordens da Capital, mas essas o incomodaram sobremaneira. Não poderia ou pelo menos não deveria sair, naquele momento, do acampamento. Mais uma leva de recrutas despreparados chegara junto com as ordens. Praguejou baixo. Não agüentava mais ser responsável pelo "depósito de lixo", mas por outro lado, quem poderia cuidar daqueles garotos como ele? O tempo estava passando e precisava tomar uma atitude. Teria de passar o comando do acampamento, mas quem? Gritou por Milo, Afrodite e Kanon.

Segundos depois os três entravam, esbaforidos, barraca adentro.

- O que aconteceu, Saga? TPM?

- Antes fosse, Milo, antes fosse. Leiam. – entregou o papel a Milo. Afrodite e Kanon se aproximaram para poder ler.

À medida que a leitura foi evoluindo o semblante dos três refletia a seriedade das ordens.

- Tem certeza que isso é sério? Teremos realmente que sair daqui?

- Sim. É sério. Escolherei os melhores. Iremos para a floresta. O serviço de espionagem enviou diversas posições avançadas de nosso inimigo. Precisamos averiguar. Kanon, meu irmão, este acampamento agora é seu.

- Você só pode estar completamente louco! – Kanon berrara com Saga. Como ele poderia gerir aquele acampamento? Recebera o mesmo treinamento do irmão, mas ainda assim, não se sentia capaz.

- Tem alguma outra sugestão? Eu não gostaria de delegar este fardo a você, mas não vejo outra pessoa.

Kanon respirou fundo. Pensou por alguns instantes. Vários nomes vieram a sua cabeça, mas nenhum adequado, por um motivo ou outro. Estava na hora de sair da sombra de Saga.

- Você tem razão. No momento sou o mais adequado que temos. Terá de servir.

- Milo e Afrodite, reúnam os outros. Vocês sabem exatamente quem. Passem as ordens e arrumem a bagagem. Nossa viagem começará ao entardecer. Avisem também Albion, precisaremos dele em uma missão. Não posso dar mais detalhes agora. Quando chegar a hora, saberão.

Milo e Afrodite saíram apressados para cumprir as ordens. Kanon retardou-se um pouco mais. Precisava conversar com o irmão a sós. Estava receoso do que estava por vir, não só por si, mas por todos os outros que já considerava amigos, que já respeitava.

- Missão suicida, Saga?

- Sim. – Saga baixou a cabeça, entristecido. Não gostava de sacrificar garotos, ainda mais aqueles, mas, ordens são ordens. Como gostaria de poder acabar com toda aquela loucura, mas infelizmente, não estava em suas mãos.

_Bichos_

_Saiam do lixo_

_Baratas_

_Deixem-me ver suas patas_

Os preparativos foram rápidos e precisos. Os homens não falavam muito. Trabalhavam como formigas, preocupados com o próximo instante. Futuro era uma palavra desconhecida. Mochilas arrumadas, mantimentos, barracas, armamento. O mínimo necessário já era uma carga imensa. O crepúsculo chegara belo naquele dia, mas aqueles homens não puderam olhar o céu. Caminhavam em fila indiana. Saga à frente deles iluminando toscamente a trilha com uma pequena lanterna. O único som audível era dos insetos, alguns animais noturnos e a respiração pesada e tensa daqueles homens.

Saga, Mu, Aldebaran, Mask, Aiória, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Afrodite, Albion e Ikki. Treze homens e um só destino, a morte. Todos sabiam que dificilmente sairiam vivos daquela floresta, mas não se preocupavam com suas próprias vidas, apenas desejavam profundamente que elas tivessem algum sentido. A morte não os amedrontava, viviam a morte em vida, muitas vezes se perguntavam se não seria melhor descansar de uma vez. Livrar-se do sofrimento que impingiam e a que eram impingidos. O ser humano é complexo e paradoxal. Sofriam por fazer os outros sofrer, entretanto mesmo assim seguiam em frente endurecidos pela dor e acreditando piamente que os fins justificavam os meios e que no fim tudo faria sentido.

Chegaram a uma clareira. A mata fechada em volta deles assustava, mas eles não se davam conta disso. Eles não viam além de seus objetivos. O conforto era secundário, a sobrevivência era secundária, o perigo era secundário. Eles tinham um objetivo. Eles tinham uma causa, mesmo que não soubessem exatamente qual era. Eram soldados. Ensinados, moldados, emburrecidos, embrutecidos, máquinas de matar, máquinas de guerra. Saga parou e fez um sinal. Todos se reuniram ao redor dele.

- Chegamos. Aqui será nosso novo "lar". – risadas abafadas foram ouvidas. Por baixo de toda a lama havia vida. E, em instantes fugazes ela sobrevinha ironicamente – Vamos armar o acampamento da melhor maneira que pudermos e descansar até o amanhecer. O dia de amanhã será longo. Alguns metros ao norte tem um lago. Por favor, Ikki, pegue água para nós. Albion, providencie uma fogueira e algo para nos alimentar. Os demais, limpando o terreno e armando as barracas. Agora.

Movimentos calculados. Em pouco tempo todos estavam em volta da fogueira bebendo café e comendo pedaços de pão com uma sopa rala, cada um usando a imaginação e pensando em seu prato preferido. Técnicas de sobrevivência. Apesar do desprendimento, ainda não era hora de morrer. A única certeza que tinham é que precisavam chegar ao dia seguinte, precisavam atingir seus objetivos e depois poderiam folgar ao lado dos Deuses na felicidade eterna da paz do paraíso. Acreditavam no paraíso, mas sabiam que onde quer que ele fosse não ficava na terra.

_Ratos_

_Entrem nos sapatos_

_Do cidadão civilizado_

O dia amanheceu junto a uma tempestade. Os homens acordaram encharcados. Os deuses não estavam sendo justos naquele dia. Mas os deuses nunca eram justos. A chuva era apenas o prenúncio do que viria. Fome, medo, dor, sangue, o de sempre. Estavam preparados, foram treinados para isso, mas no fundo, todos sabiam que nunca se está realmente pronto para matar e morrer, principalmente para matar. O sangue fedia a degradação e os lembrava a todo momento que ainda estava longe de tudo acabar. Eles passariam, mas a história era uma testemunha fidedigna e cruel da estupidez humana.

- Bom dia a todos!

- Saga, você pode ser um ótimo capitão, mas confesso que é um péssimo humorista. Só pode ser algum tipo de senso de humor deturpado esse seu bom dia.

- Eu estava tentando ser simpático.

- Não tente, trabalhe. Temos muito o que fazer. – Shaka, sempre prático, sempre pragmático.

- Tudo bem, você está certo, amenidades à parte, é hora de contar a todos o porquê de estarmos aqui, no meio do nada, debaixo desse aguaceiro de lavar cuecas.

Saga reuniu todos os "moradores" daquele acampamento debaixo de uma lona, em um abrigo improvisado e mostrou finalmente a missão.

- Todos aqui estão cientes de que viemos para este buraco com um objetivo?

Ninguém respondeu, não havia necessidade, fora apenas uma pergunta retórica. Saga seguiu em sua explicação. Ainda estavam em seu próprio território, mas tinham notícias que o inimigo ali instalara um campo de refugiados que na realidade era um posto avançado. A missão deles era simples. Averiguar a veracidade da informação e, em caso de proceder, destruir o campo.

- E por que todos nós? Tem algum plano?

- Sim. Ouçam atentamente. Afrodite e Albion irão pedir abrigo disfarçados. Mask prepara os explosivos, Dohko cuida da comunicação. Eu, Aldebaran e Ikki preparamos a fuga, Milo, Mu, Shaka, Shura, Aiória e Aioros, em duplas, plantando os explosivos preparados por Mask e cobrindo a fuga de Afrodite e Albion.

Não foram necessários mais detalhes. Uma missão de reconhecimento foi enviada até o lugar apontado. Muitos civis. Parecia apenas um inocente campo de refugiados, mas um galpão fechado e tanques escondidos por lonas geraram desconfiança em homens preparados.

- Saga, aquele lugar fede a encrenca. Você tem certeza? – Milo andava de um lado para o outro depois de ter retornado com as informações.

- Tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Vamos explodir aquela merda logo de uma vez.

- E os civis?

- Que se fodam! Se nós podemos morrer, eles também podem! Estamos em guerra! – Milo estava fora de si, não conseguia entender a preocupação de Saga e do alto comando com aquelas pessoas. Ninguém se preocupava com ele. Ninguém se preocupava com nada.

_Pulgas _

_Que habitam minhas rugas_

Nenhuma argumentação fora aceita. O plano estava traçado. Afrodite, privilegiado com uma beleza exótica e uma aparência andrógina ficara perfeito como a "esposa" de Albion. Não havia mais volta. Microfones ocultos foram competentemente ocultados em ambos por Dokho, especialista em comunicações.

Afrodite e Albion foram facilmente aceitos. Diariamente forneciam informações preciosas sobre a localização das construções e contigente militar presente. Os "especialistas" no acampamento esperavam a melhor hora para atacar. Afrodite e Albion tentavam, na medida do possível, convencer aos civis que precisavam sair dali. Que aquele lugar não era seguro.

_Oncinhas pintadas_

_Zebrinhas listradas _

_Coelhinhos peludos_

_Vão se fuder_

Milo e Aiória estavam de vigia. Não tinham idéia de quando seria o ataque final. Quase todos os explosivos já estavam plantados, bastava explodir aquele vespeiro. Milo encontrava-se irrequieto. Alguma coisa o incomodava desde que acordara. Não fazia sentido. Tudo corria bem. Quase todos os civis saíram do campo. Nada mais poderia dar errado. Ou não?

Olhava insistentemente para o comunicador, como se esperasse o sinal de alerta que não tardou a vir. O disfarce fora descoberto. Não havia mais tempo. Iriam matar Afrodite e Albion. Eles precisavam agir.

Avisou Saga aos berros que o pior acontecera e correra para o campo. Não precisava mais esconder-se. Precisava resgatá-los. O controle remoto que acionaria os explosivos pesava em seu bolso avisando que, se nada desse certo apenas poderia lamentar a perda dos amigos, mas faria o que deveria ser feito.

Sirenes tocavam, tiros e pequenas explosões de granadas pipocavam por todos os lados. Albion encontrava-se amarrado e desfalecido perto de um dos barracões, mas não havia sinal de Afrodite. Aiória jogou o companheiro sobre os ombros enquanto Milo alvejava qualquer coisa que se movia. Os demais não tardaram a chegar. Mais tiros, mais confusão. Uma balbúrdia onde era impossível distinguir as pessoas. Dor. Sangue. Os cabelos grudados na fronte pelo suor. Nada importava além de fugir daquele inferno. Viu Aiória conseguir embrenhar-se no mato com seu fardo nos ombros. Os demais gritavam por ele. Não havia esperanças para Afrodite. Ele precisava sair e acionar o controle.

_Porque aqui na face da terra_

_Só bicho escroto é o que vai ter_

- Não! Eu vou encontrá-lo. – Milo podia ver a dor nos olhos de Mask quando não voltasse com Afrodite. – Não saio sem ele, nem que seja morto!

Milo chutou uma porta. A escuridão em contraste com o forte sol do exterior o cegou por um instante. Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, um gemido. Chutando cadeiras, derrubando mesas abriu caminho em direção a voz. Encontrou Afrodite seminu, enroscado em um canto.

- Vamos embora!

- Me deixe morrer. Eu não quero voltar. Eu não quero vê-lo. Não posso!

- Larga de frescura! Terá tempo para lamber suas feridas, mas eu não vou morrer porque está com vergonha.

Levantou Afrodite pelo braço. Não se preocupara em vê-lo. Não se importara com sua quase nudez, não percebera o sangue e as escoriações. Era apenas um animal. O instinto de sobrevivência acima de tudo. Jogou-o por sobre o ombro como um trapo, como se não pesasse mais que poucas gramas. Correu com o capeta em seu encalço. Saga e Aldebaran disparavam tentando abrir espaço para o resgate. Milo correu, e correu, e correu sendo seguido por todos que davam cobertura.

Afrodite foi entregue a Mask. Chegara a hora. O Escorpião perigoso ajoelhou. Olhou. Apertou. Explodiu. Um sorriso sádico de felicidade iluminou seu rosto. Matara sem dó e ainda se sentira feliz com isso. Tornara-se um monstro. O sorriso apagou-se e as lágrimas escorreram.

_Bichos escrotos saiam dos esgotos_

_Bichos escrotos venham enfeitar_

_Meu lar, meu jantar_

_Meu nobre paladar_

_Afrodite resistira aos ferimentos e fora curado por Saga e pelo amor de Mask. Albion não tivera a mesma sorte. Morrera nos braços de Aiória. Tristeza e dor. Voltaram para o acampamento. Voltaram para a base. Baixas de guerra são normais, mas porque o coração não compreendia isso?_


	11. Coragem

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Música incidental: Coragem – Ultraje a Rigor – direitos reservados aos artistas.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo yaoi. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Não aceito reclamações posteriores.

**Agradecimentos**: Minha querida e amada beta **Shiryuforever** por sua ajuda preciosa. Agradecimentos também a **Áries Sin** por me aturar no MSN e **um beijo especial para minha querida Litha-chan – linda, te adoro**.

* * *

No Auditório – Depois do Segundo ataque.

_S__ó porque você não tem futuro_

_Não há motivo para ficar inseguro_

_De acreditar todo mundo nessa barca furada_

_Melhor aproveitar para dar uma nadada_

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo? – Aioros, que estava próximo a Saga se perguntou olhando para a balbúrdia que se formou após a explosão. Nesse instante Mu e Shaka entraram correndo no auditório, sujos de poeira, com enormes olhos assustados.

- Graças aos deuses vocês estão bem! – Saga foi o primeiro a avistá-los.

- Só por sorte mesmo, a bomba caiu bem perto de onde estávamos, destruindo toda a ala de salas vazias... Pensamos que depois de tantas lutas íamos morrer logo aqui, onde tudo começou. – Shaka respondera a Saga, ainda ofegante..

- Eles têm a planta da Universidade. – Mu observara suscintamente. - Sem dúvida. Abriram uma bela porta de entrada sem gerar dano em algo realmente importante...

- Mas como?

- Saga, acho que está ficando velho e pouco prático! – Foi a vez de Shaka se meter – Não importa como nem porque a esta altura dos acontecimentos. Temos sim, que arrumar meios, com o pouco que dispomos, de proteger a avenida que foi aberta no setor oeste do prédio. – Praticidade, seu nome é Shaka. Ele sempre fora o homem das ações rápidas e precisas. Pensamento organizado. Este era o Shaka. - Acho que precisaremos de Milo. Ele está há tempo suficiente aqui dentro para nos indicar as prioridades.

- Será que ele está bem? O reitor não voltou! – Aioros que até então apenas observava os acontecimentos e tentava entendê-loser os acontecimentos notou a ausência de Camus.

- Se ele não estiver bem, vai ter que ficar com a visão da minha cara!

- Saga! Ver a sua cara dá engulhos em qualquer um! – Mu comentou acidamente.

- Vocês não achavam isso quando eram mais novos...

- Deixa de bla-bla-bla seu velho tarado. Se realmente temos que incomodar Milo, que o façamos logo... – mais uma vez Shaka.

_Só porque agora 'cê 'tá duro_

_Não é motivo pra ficar inseguro_

_Já que a gente 'tá todo mundo na beira do abismo_

_Boa hora para aprender paraquedismo_

Shaka dirigiu-se resolutamente aos bastidores do auditório em busca de Milo seguido de perto por Mu.

O camarim onde Camus e Milo estavam se encontrava com a porta fechada. Mu olhou com ar inquisitivo para Shaka, em uma pergunta muda. Shaka respondeu abrindo a porta com um movimento rápido e brusco. Camus encontrava-se agarrado a Milo, parecia estar em estado catatônico.

- Milo! Está tudo bem?

- Comigo sim, mas parece que Camus não reagiu muito bem a um ataque direto.

- Ele não está acostumado. Meu amigo, nós precisamos de você.

- Eu imaginei que sim. Mas preciso da ajuda dos dois. Primeiro precisamos colocá-lo no sofá e depois preciso de ajuda para andar.

- Não consegue andar sozinho?

- Infelizmente não.

- Mas então...

- Vocês dois vão ficar aí parados como duas múmias paralíticas ou me ajudar? Que saco! E vou logo avisando que estou de péssimo humor. Espero que nenhum otário tenha tido a ousadia de entrar aqui, por que vou adorar almoçar fígado cru hoje!

_Você precisa ter coragem_

_Coragem, coragem_

_Você precisa ter coragem_

_Coragem, pra reagir_

_Coragem, pra descer_

_Coragem, pra decidir_

_Coragem, pra viver_

Mu e Shaka acharam melhor se manterem calados e agir. Tiraram Camus dos braços de Milo e o acomodaram da melhor maneira possível no sofá. Depois posicionaram um de cada lado do amigo, levantando-o do leito improvisado. Milo vestiu-se tão rápido quanto sua pouca mobilidade permitia...

- Vamos. – Milo sentia pesar em abandonar Camus nesste momento, entretanto sabia serê-lo necessário. Apressou-se sem olhar para o homem adormecido no sofá ou perderia a pouca coragem que encontrara até agora. Cerrou os dentes. Estava na hora. A brincadeira ia começar de verdade.

- Vai deixá-lo sozinho?

- Nós ainda temos contas a acertar, Shaka, mas para isso precisamos de paz. Eu pedirei a alguém para vir velar por ele até que ele se recomponha. Nesse momento, porém, creio que serei mais útil ao lado de vocês. – Explicara muito mais para si mesmo que para Shaka. Este percebeu e assentiu, não mais falando mais nada.

_Não adianta ir pro analista_

_Nem adianta ir pro aeroporto_

_Não tem como fugir a vida é dura_

_Você ta de depressão insegurança_

_Isso tudo é frescura_

Milo saiu do camarim amparado por Mu e Shaka. Seu joelho não colaborava em nada, mas ao menos a dor diminuíra um pouco. Os remédios de Marin estavam a fazer efeito. Os passos ainda eram lentos e incertos, mas descobrira que a adrenalina e a consciência do dever eram fortes analgésicos.

Foi levado diretamente para o lugar onde estava Saga. Mesmo de longe este pôde perceber que Milo não estava em seus melhores dias e não queria nem ver se algum inimigo cruzasse o olhar dele naquele momento.

- Milo, é bom te ver novamente.

- Eu particularmente preferiria ver sua cara feia em outra ocasião. Mas, amenidades depois. Qual foi o dano causado por essa bomba?

- Os deuses me salvem de você, meu amigo. Acho que Shaka ou Mu podem explicar melhor o dano.

- Milo, eles jogaram a bomba na ala oeste do prédio...

- Naquele depósito inútil? Muito inteligente...

- Exato, abriram uma passagem considerável...

- O que seria considerável a seu ver, projeto de rouxinol? – Milo fez uma pequena alusão aos cabelos de Mu.

- Detesto quando me chama assim... Mas o que eu chamo de considerável é o seguinte. Derrubaram a parede de uma sala. Não dá para entrar um tanque por conta dos escombros, mas passa um batalhão com relativa facilidade...

- Merda, merda, merda... Três milhões e meio de merdas!

- Querido, imprecações não vão resolver o nosso problema.

- Saga, será que você podia calar a porra da boca e me deixar raciocinar em paz?

Saga achou melhor manter o silêncio. Conhecia Milo suficientemente bem para saber que a qualquer instante poderia ser alvejado por um belo soco. Não foram poucos os que levara e dera nos longos anos que se conheciam.

A vontade de Milo era andar de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em quais seriam as prioridades a serem defendidas e em como fazê-lo.

Estavam alojados na parte leste do prédio, diametralmente opostos ao ataque. O acesso ao corredor leste onde ficava o auditório e o laboratório de informática, que deveriam ser protegidos a todo custo, se dava pelos corredores norte, sul e pelo pátio. Não poderiam ser atacados por trás pois, pois este corredor estava encravado na rocha. A retaguarda deles estava protegida pelo monte Olimpiano. Proteger o pátio era relativamente fácil. Ele poderia ser minado sem que comprometesse a estrutura do prédio, desde que tivessem minas. Esperava que Mask tivesse o bom senso de ter trazido um bom estoque de minas. Mas como proteger os corredores norte e sul?

- Shaka, Mu, vocês viram alguma movimentação de tropas logo após o bombardeio? E por acaso sabem me informar se Mask trouxe suas amiguinhas minas?

- Não. Acho que eles devem estar se preparando para lançar uma nova bomba antes de nos invadir. Não tem como saber o que podem encontrar aqui. Sim, Mask trouxe suas amiguinhas, ele não anda sem elas.

- Que bom que ele trouxe. Pensei em minarmos todo o pátio central, seria uma forma de eliminarmos uma fonte de preocupação. Mas estou meio confuso quanto a como bloquear os corredores norte e sul...

- Milo, nos corredores só existe um jeito. Bloqueio humano. Montamos barricada com mesas e cadeiras e cinco de nós ficam em cada corredor. Você, que está machucado, e Dohko, que é o mais antigo, ficam coordenando as coisas por aqui.

- Está me chamando de velho incapacitado, seu duas caras?

- Dohko, isso não é hora de chiliques. Precisamos de um gênio das comunicações aqui. Não estou vendo outro além de você. Vai ser mais útil aqui do que pegando em armas por lá.

- Às vezes as suas razões me surpreendem, Saga.

- Bom, como não temos plano melhor, vamos por mãos a obra.

_Chega de culpar alguém por tudo_

_Enfrente o medo abaixe o seu escudo_

'_Cê já chorou bastante agora pára_

_Vê se cria vergonha nessa cara_

Mais uma vez Milo voltou ao palco e explicou a todos, de maneira sucinta e simples, o plano de defesa. Pegou duas pistolas e colocou em sua própria cintura. Esperava não ter de usá-las. Esperava que os reforços chegassem logo. Esperava que Camus estivesse bem. Só nesse instante lembrara-se de Camus. Como ele estaria?

Deu mais algumas ordens a respeito da montagem das barricadas nos corredores norte e sul. Dez dos homens do exército que chegaram com Camus foram para o pátio prepará-lo. Não podiam deixar que leigos manuseassem minas. Shiryu foi com um grupo preparar a barricada e Dohko foi com o outro grupo. Milo suspirou desanimado. Não podia colaborar com mais. Tinha uma outra batalha a travar. Voltou-se em direção ao cCamarim onde deixara Camus, andando a passos vacilantes; não só pelo próprio problema físico, mas também pelo medo do que viria a seguir.

Entrou suavemente no Camarim. Não sabia como Camus poderia estar agora. Ouviu um ressonar suave. Ele dormia como um bebê. Pessoas diferentes reagiam de forma diferente em situações extremas.

Milo passou algum tempo a observá-lo dormir. Sentiu-se inundado por uma ternura. Não imaginava que voltaria e ter sentimentos doces e pouco práticos. Até mesmo sua forma de amar, atualmente, era prática, seca, quase rude. Começou a entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Camus e suas dúvidas, receios e acusações.

Ele, Milo, estava imputando a Camus culpas e dívidas que decididamente não pertenciam a Camus. Precisava se lembrar que não estava falando com qualquer um de seus soldados. Ele era hoje o Dr. Camus, o homem que sempre amara e não deveria perder. Aproximou-se dele e tocou levemente seu ombro. Rapidamente ele abriura os olhos, assustado.

- Milo, é você mesmo? Está bem? Consegue andar?

Milo abraçou Camus, acariciando seus longos cabelos ruivos.

- Calma meu amor... Está tudo bem, estamos todos bem, foi só um susto... Eu consigo andar sim, mal, mas ao menos consigo. Toda a situação lá fora já está sob controle. Agora sou todo seu.

Camus por algum tempo abandonou-se aos carinhos de Milo, como se o mundo a sua volta simplesmente não existisse e estivessem aguardando o início da próxima aula. Mas, cruelmente, mesmo que sem querer, Milo quebrara seus sonhos e devaneios felizes.

- Camus, já está tudo sob controle lá fora. Fizemos tudo que nossas possibilidades atuais nos permitem. Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.

- Eu confio em você, Milo.

Não faz idéia de como me deixa feliz ao ouvir isso.

- Milo, eu sei que não é hora nem momento, mas gostaria de ouvir o resto da história...

- Não se preocupe, eu vim aqui exatamente para isso. Eu nunca mais em minha vida quero voltar a esse assunto, então é melhor que termine logo de uma vez.

_Você precisa ter coragem_

_Coragem, coragem_

_Você precisa ter coragem_

_Coragem, pra cair_

_Coragem, pra levantar_

_Coragem, pra discutir_

_Coragem, pra ganhar_

Milo respirou fundo. Não gostaria de reviver tudo o que passara, mas Camus merecia toda a sua sinceridade. Mais do que isso, Camus merecia tudo que pudesse dispor e além. Não estava sendo justo com os dois acusando-o. Precisava expurgar suas culpas, precisava do perdão dele, para finalmente conseguir enterrar tudo o que sofrera e olhar para frente.

Milo encontrou a sua coragem. Encontrou a força necessária para recordar-se dentro do amor infinito que carregava em seu peito. Fechou os olhos e começou a falar. A voz estava embargada pela emoção, mas as informações estavam organizadas de maneira clara. Falava como se contasse um filme e não sua própria vida.

Camus acomodou-se da melhor maneira possível para ouvir a história de Milo. Mantinha um silêncio respeitoso, mas seu coração sangrava. Cada palavra proferida por aqueles lábios era como agulha a furar seu peito.


	12. Revelações

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. A Música incidental é Fênix do Jorge Vercilo.

**Comentários da Autora:** Finalmente Milo faz as suas revelações. **Shiryuforever** obrigada amiga pelo carinho com que betou este capítulo. **Áries Sin**, milhões de beijos estalados pra você. **Litha-Chan, te adoro amore**, milhões de beijos e abraços pra você.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Revelações**

Eu, prisioneiro meu

Descobri no breu

Uma constelação

**Aproximadamente 10 anos antes.**

Milo já estava na inteligência de seu exército, mesmo tendo apenas poucos anos engajado. Ele e mais onze outros militares formavam um grupo de elite que trabalhava muito próximo às bases inimigas. Passavam dias e dias embrenhados nas matas, em pequenos e discretos acampamentos. Todos muito juntos, todos muito sozinhos. Durante muitas e muitas noites a única companhia que tivera eram as lembranças de Camus, de seu sorriso, de seu último beijo. A cada dia que passava, a solidão pesava...

Já abstraíra o desejo físico, quando fora para os campos de batalha, o máximo que conhecera eram alguns beijos e depois mais nada. Amava, e o amor de verdade é maior que qualquer outra coisa. Mas a solidão e o medo... Esses ingredientes desestabilizavam qualquer pessoa, quanto mais um adolescente.

A pessoa com quem tinha maior afinidade era Saga. Trabalhavam juntos desde que fora para o campo de batalha pela primeira vez. Depois de algum tempo isolados, alguns casais começaram a se formar entre eles, alguns apenas para espantar a solidão, outros por amor. Saga e Milo acabaram se aproximando. Passavam horas sentados ao luar somente conversando. Um dia, o inevitável aconteceu, beijaram-se. Um beijo suave, quase inocente, à beira do lago próximo ao acampamento. Muito mais que um beijo de amor, fora um beijo de amizade, de consolo, de carinho. Homens em situações extremas precisam de algum tipo de consolo. Quando estavam se beijando, começou o inferno de Milo.

Céus, conheci os céus

Pelos olhos seus

Véu de contemplação

Deus, condenado eu fui

A forjar o amor

No aço do rancor

E a transpor as leis

Mesquinhas dos mortais

Cinco homens, o comandante e seus principais subordinados, todos da infantaria – os únicos que sabiam a localização exata do acampamento – chegaram. Encontraram Saga e Milo abraçando-se e trocando alguns carinhos. A princípio não seria nada de anormal, se aqueles homens não fossem quem eram. Brutos, homofóbicos, destituídos de qualquer conceito de moral ou humanidade.

- Bonito... Nossa tropa de elite é comandada por dois veadinhos!!!! Gostaria de saber como os manda-chuvas lá da Capital encarariam isso! Mas eu particularmente adoro um veadinho.

Milo e Saga se moveram assustados. Foram pegos de surpresa. Levantaram-se em um pulo, mas antes mesmo que pudessem ter qualquer reação foram imobilizados, cada um por dois dos "comparsas" do Comandante.

Milo começou a desesperar-se, debater-se e a gritar quando fora forçado a ajoelhar-se no chão. Rapidamente sua boca fora calada com um tapa e uma mordaça improvisada pelo Comandante.

- Pelo jeito esse molecote, que não tenho idéia do porquê de estar aqui é o mais fresquinho... Agora "ela" vai aprender a ser macho!

Milo teve sua calça arriada e foi invadido sem dó. Tentou se desligar da violência que estava sofrendo. Sua cabeça foi para sua casa, para Alissa que era como uma mãe para ele e finalmente para Camus. Suas lágrimas de dor e de humilhação teimavam em cair. Sentiu seu sexo sem vida ser manipulado rudemente, mas era para ele impossível sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse raiva, ódio, dor, desespero e humilhação.

Saga sofrera o mesmo tratamento. A noite de lua cheia já ia alta quando eles finalmente terminaram. Quando todos se satisfizeram com eles como se fossem bonecos sem vida, abandonaram-os como se lixo fossem. A claridade do luar permitiu a Milo gravar em sua alma ferida o rosto de cada um deles. E, no caso do comandante e de um de seus subordinados, mais fácil foi, pois eram conhecidos tanto de Saga quanto de Milo.

Foi, entre a redenção

E o esplendor

De por você viver

Sim, quis sair de mim

Esquecer quem sou

E respirar por ti

E assim transpor as leis

Mesquinhas dos mortais

**De volta ao presente...**

- Assim Camus, foi a primeira e única vez em minha vida que fiz – ou fizeram comigo – sexo. Eu estava me guardando para você. Eu sabia que um dia voltaria. Você e sua lembrança me fizeram sobreviver. Espero que aceite este homem sujo, violado, rude, mas que te ama.

Camus não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. Olhava para Milo como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Eram tantos sentimentos contraditórios e desesperados que se alternavam entre sua cabeça que parecia que, a qualquer momento, tudo explodiria.

O que ele sofrera, para Camus, era algo simplesmente inimaginável. Era a maior das violências que um ser humano poderia passar e Milo sobrevivera. Sobrevivera por ele, sobrevivera por Camus.

Agoniza virgem fênix

O amor

Entre cinzas arco-iris

Esplendor

Por viver as juras

De satisfazer o ego mortal

Lágrimas silenciosas teimaram em cair. A voz faltava. Estendeu as mãos e pegou nas mãos de Milo. Sentiu-as calejadas, grossas, mas ao mesmo tempo ternas, gentis. O Milo de hoje era como suas mãos. Camus passou as mãos de Milo em seu próprio rosto e beijou dedo por dedo. Podia ver o semblante confuso dele a sua frente. Respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem para começar a falar.

- Primeiro e antes de mais nada. Eu te amei, eu te amo e te amarei. Não importam os fatos, não importa o tempo. Importa que seja você, e somente você. Perdoe-me por tê-lo feito relembrar tudo isso, entretanto foi importante para nós dois. Alguns dos nós foram desfeitos. Ainda temos muito a acertar. Muito a falar e a ouvir. A cada instante que passa, mais juntos estamos. A vida não foi fácil para nenhum de nós dois. Ainda há muito a falar. Eu também tenho coisas a contar-te. Espero que possa me entender e perdoar também.

- O que quer dizer com isso Camus?

- Acho que é a minha hora de falar, não?

Quando Camus ia começar a falar Saga entrou novamente no Camarim.

- Milo, desculpe atrapalhar, mas acredito que gostará de saber que as barricadas estão quase prontas. Quando quiser eu te ajudo a ir comigo vistoriá-las pessoalmente.

- É melhor irmos agora. Você vem comigo, Camus?

- Sim, vou. Acho que nos fará bem uma pausa.

- Certamente, mas na volta, será a sua vez de abrir o bico.

Coisa pequenina

Centelha divina

Renasceu das cinzas

Onde foi ruína

Pássaro ferido

Hoje é paraíso

Luz da minha vida

Pedra de alquimia

Tudo que eu queria

Renascer das cinzas

Quando o frio

Vem nos aquecer o coração

Quando a noite

Faz nascer a luz da escuridão

E a dor revela

A mais esplêndida emoção

O Amor

Milo ainda levou alguns segundos para seguir Saga e Camus. Era muito doloroso para ele revelar o que acontecera, mas sentia-se mais leve. Tirara um peso de seus ombros. Não sentia mais vergonha de si mesmo. Um sorriso fugáz passou por seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam... de amor.


	13. Soldados

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados aos detentores.

**Comentários da Autora:** Eu fiquei mega power insegura com esse capítulo. Boa parte dele foi escrito naqueles dias que mulher deveria ficar enjaulada. Agradeço a Áries Sin, Theka, e a minha beta querida Shiryuforever pela paciência comigo e por seus comentários e sugestões. Meninas, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha ficado ao agrado de todos que acompanham essa história. Não deixem de comentar. Sem mais bla-bla-bla vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

Soldados

_Nossas meninas estão longe daqui_

_Não temos por quem chorar_

_E nem pra onde ir_

_Se lembra quando era só brincadeira_

_Fingir de ser soldado _

_A tarde inteira_

Milo e Camus seguiram Saga. Precisavam verificar se as barricadas estavam montadas a contento. Apesar de tudo a guerra permanecia ali, o cerco se perpetuava. Eles foram atacados e precisavam defender-se da melhor maneira possível. Eles precisavam lutar pela única coisa que restava: a vida.

Alguma coisa acontecera ali.

Saga, que a tudo observava, o mais discretamente possível, tinha certeza. Será que Milo falara sobre o passado, contara os fatos? O semblante dos dois amantes estava carregado. Lágrimas marcavam o rosto de ambos. Não pôde mais conter-se. Apesar de doloroso, esse assunto dizia respeito a ele também. Já passara da hora de tirar os fantasmas do armário e exterminá-los de vez.

- Milo...

- Saga, estou lendo a pergunta que está escrita em sua testa. Sim, eu contei. – Milo foi direto, ele sempre o era. Desde muito cedo cansara de meias palavras. Não estava disposto a fazer mais rodeios, a fazer concessões aos sentimentos alheios, nunca ninguém fizera aos seus. A verdade nua e crua, no fundo, era menos dolorosa que a incerteza de não saber a reação perante ela.

- Tudo?

- Tudo o que era relevante.

- Tem mais? – Camus cansou-se daquela conversa paralela, como se ele não estivesse presente.

- Saga...

- Acho que dei mancada... mas, eu falo agora. Está na hora de colocar todos os monstros para fora de uma vez por todas.

Milo baixou os olhos, o sofrimento seria prolongado, mas aprendera a duras penas que só existia uma maneira de se fazer uma fritada: quebrando os ovos. Continuaram a andar. Os outros refugiados olhavam curiosos para aquele estranho trio, entretanto ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto. Era claro e notório que o assunto entre eles era deveras importante, logo, não seria nem um pouco saudável tentar interrompê-los. Três homens completamente diferentes entre si, mas que pareciam ter muita coisa em comum.

- Milo deve ter falado da violência que sofremos... – Saga perguntou a Camus. Não tinha o direito de se intrometer entre os dois, mas esse passado também pertencia a ele.

- Sim, falou.

- E contou o que aconteceu depois?

- Não tivemos tempo, você fez a gentileza de nos interromper.

Saga apenas sorriu, um sorriso amargo de complacência. Livrara, mesmo que involuntariamente, o amigo de grandes dores, estava na hora de retribuir a amizade com que sempre fora agraciado. Deveria, ele mesmo, continuar a contar. Até hoje não conseguira decidir se o pior fora o ato em si, ou ter sido praticado por quem foi, ou ter que encarar os outros, seguir em frente e sobreviver com a humilhação.

Pensara que não seria mais capaz de comandar as tropas, mas o instinto de sobrevivência, o amor fraternal que sentia por seus companheiros de caserna e a responsabilidade que impusera a si mesmo fizeram com que seguisse em frente.

As recordações brotaram em sua mente, vívidas. Começou a falar de modo cadenciado, enquanto chegavam à primeira barricada. Andavam devagar, precisavam de tempo e Milo, amparado pelos dois companheiros, estava realmente machucado de maneira séria e dolorosa.

_Mas agora a coragem_

_Que temos no coração_

_Parece medo da morte_

_Mas não é então_

"Acho que preciso, antes de mais nada, falar de sentimentos e dor. A violência que sofremos, em si, não é grandes coisas, ela acontece todos os dias, em todos os quatro cantos do mundo.

Quando estamos em uma guerra, vemos todo o tipo de atrocidades, o estupro é apenas mais uma delas e garanto a você que está longe de ser a pior, ainda mais em nosso caso, de homem para homem. Não fomos os primeiros a sofrê-la e certamente não fomos os últimos, mas tem um agravante em nossa história, afinal, sofremos "fogo amigo". Mais humilhante que ser estuprado, é sê-lo por aqueles que, teoricamente, deveriam estar do nosso lado.

Quando voltamos para o acampamento, nosso corpo estava marcado pela violência e nossa alma pela revolta. Juramos vingança. E tenho certeza absoluta que não morreremos antes dela concretizar-se. Eu me senti – e de certa forma ainda me sinto – o homem mais sujo do mundo. As pessoas que nós devíamos confiar são as primeiras a nos prejudicar. Aqueles homens não passam de trapo militar. É o lixo da guerra. A sujeira que é sistematicamente empurrada para debaixo do tapete. Ninguém quer saber o que aconteceu, querem ver o herói de guerra, o sobrevivente, o condecorado. Eu tenho nojo de toda essa história. Eu tenho asco da hipocrisia que se perpetua por aqueles que detém o poder de manipular as peças, mas nunca sujaram as mãos.

Hoje nem mesmo sei mais o motivo de tanta violência, mas eu vou permanecer vivo para ver a paz. É esse sonho que vem me dando forças dia após dia. Esse sonho e minha sede de vingança. Eu queria ser capaz de resolver todos os problemas do mundo, mas ideologia é besteira. Causa, bem maior, tudo isso é a mais pura besteira. O que importa é sobreviver, para nós, e ambição, lucro e poder para eles. Apenas isso. Um jogo frio e imundo."

- Mas por que não os denunciaram?

Milo e Saga riram, uma gargalhada amarga. Camus os olhou como se visse alienígenas.

- Camus, no meio do mato não existe lei. Nenhum exército do mundo puniria bons soldados por conta de "briguinhas pessoais". Tudo que Saga falou passou despercebido?

- Mas Milo, foi mais que isso! Eu não sei se sou realmente capaz de compreender tudo isso.

- Para mim, para Saga, para você, para Aiolos realmente foi mais que briguinha. Para eles seria nada. Nossos governantes têm sangue de milhares de pessoas na mão. Quantos de nós não fomos torturados, humilhados ou mortos? Camus, em que mundo viveu até agora?

Camus conseguiu compreender onde eles queriam chegar. Demorara para entender a lógica envolvida em tamanha bestialidade. Viviam na selva, na selva sem lei, onde vencia o mais forte. Não havia pena ou perdão. Não existia alternativa, era matar ou morrer. Seleção natural. Homens igualados a animais.

Ouvira muitas histórias no decorrer dos anos, mas eram todas distantes de si. Agora, que sentia na pele, a revolta tomava conta de toda a sua alma de maneira absurda. Queria ter poder para acabar com tudo. Revolta e impotência. Tentara sempre fazer a sua parte, mas agora, tendo a realidade sido despejada sobre si de maneira tão abrupta, percebera o quão tolo, egoísta e fraco fora por toda a sua vida. Sempre achara que não merecia tanto sofrimento, que não merecia o desamor de Milo, a fuga de Natassia, a separação. Somente agora, depois de ouvir e ver a realidade além dos muros seguros e confortáveis da Universidade se dera conta do privilégio de que sempre gozara e nunca valorizara. O que qualquer homem daqueles daria para ter tido uma vida próxima do que fora a sua todos esses anos? Um braço? Uma perna? Eles davam mais que isso na esperança vazia e remota de gozar a normalidade. Eles davam a vida! A vida e a sanidade mental em busca da paz que sempre tivera e nunca valorizara.

- Camus... Tente perceber... – Saga continuou – Nós só poderíamos seguir em frente. Era a única opção. Sempre foi a única opção. Seguir em frente. Milo por você e eu... Bem, eu sempre segui em frente por todos.

_Tenho medo de lhe dizer_

_Que te quero tanto_

_Tenho medo e eu sei_

_Que estão nos esperando_

Continuaram a caminhar. Um silêncio de compreensão e respeito foi mantido entre eles. Cada um ensimesmado em seus próprios conflitos e confusões.

Chegaram à primeira barricada. Aldebaran acabava de colocar a última cadeira disponível para aquele corredor. Tinha de tudo ali. Mesas, cadeiras, bancos, estantes, entulho... Qualquer coisa que pudesse atrasar o máximo possível uma provável invasão. Milo abraçou Deba, que o levantou do chão como se fosse uma pluma. Tapas nas costas, palavrões. Velhos amigos se cumprimentando. Camus observava tudo espantado. Como eles conseguiam rir, amar, divertir-se em meio a tanta miséria. Cada vez mais se deprimia. Sentiu a mão de Saga em seu ombro.

- No início a gente sempre se pergunta como é possível. Chora, xinga, sofre. Depois se torna simplesmente o nosso habitat natural. O coração vira pedra e a alma prisioneira das nossas ilusões de paz e felicidade, de conforto e amor. Só assim cenas como essa que acabou de assistir são possíveis. Venha, deixe-me apresenta-lo a Aldebaran. – Saga puxou o Reitor e gritou pelo companheiro – Deba, Deba, deixe-me apresenta-lo a Camus, só não chega muito perto não ou o nosso artrópode vai ficar nervoso, e você pode levar uma joelhada do nosso amigo "Joelho de Bronze" ( 1)!

- Prazer Camus, se você é o homem que esse camarada sempre amou, deve ser uma pessoa e tanto, pelo menos uma coisa é certa, bonito você é. – apertou a mão do reitor que a tudo observava estupefato. Eram muitas informação para seu cérebro analisar, filtrar, catalogar, armazenar ou descartar.

Os três soldados inspecionaram a barricada e ficaram satisfeitos com o resultado. Levando em conta o material e a mão de obra disponíveis, o serviço estava bem executado e firme. Até que conseguissem desmontar aquela parede de entulhos e coisas afim, já teriam levado muita bala no couro.

_Quem é o inimigo_

_Quem é você_

_Quem é o inimigo_

_Quem é você_

Durante algum tempo as amenidades tomaram conta da conversa. Piadas obscenas, lembranças engraçadas, mais tapas nas costas e palavrões. Camus sentia-se tragado para uma realidade paralela.

- O que está deixando o nosso reitor tão macambúzio?

- A nossa realidade, amigo! – Milo tentou não ser muito específico.

- Milo! Que coisa feia, ficar só mostrando o que temos de pior! Contou para ele, a festa que fizemos no meio daquela campanha na fronteira norte? Conseguimos dominar uma aldeia apenas com "conversa fiada". Nem um tiro, nem uma gota de sangue derramada. No final fizemos uma grande festa. Um forró daqueles com todos reunidos. Esquecemos de que lado da fronteira nascemos e brincamos como crianças.

- Deba, só mesmo você para só lembrar das coisas boas.

- Vocês só podem ser masoquistas em potencial com tanta amargura no coração. Se eu ficasse me torturando como vocês já teria enlouquecido. Imagine um homem desse tamanho completamente biruta? Vamos verificar o outro lado logo!

- Credo grandalhão, está parecendo o Shaka!

- Meu padim Cícero não vai me deixar ficar chato como aquele louro aguado.

Nesse instante o "louro aguado", ou melhor, Shaka, chegava na companhia de Mu para avisar que a outra barricada estava pronta.

- Posso saber quem é o "chato" aqui?

Milo puxou Camus para um canto. Mu juntou-se ao casal, essa história iria render um bocado e não seria ele a perder nada.

- Sente-se, vamos assistir que vai ficar interessante.

Aldebaran olhou para Shaka com aquela cara característica de "agora ferrou de vez".

- Shakinha querido, amado, salve, salve... Você não entendeu o que eu estava querendo dizer...

- Qual foi a parte do "louro aguado chato" que eu não entendi? Eu sou um homem prático e responsável. Não é Mu? Eu não tenho nada de chato, talvez metódico, mas não irritante. Eu gosto das coisas bem feitas. Falando nisso, essa barricada está meio torta, esteticamente feia. Com um chute qualquer criança é capaz de derrubar isso. Como vocês aprovaram? Mas voltando ao assunto, será que você podia retirar o que disse ou repetir no meu nariz??

Até que Shaka se calasse, todos tentavam controlar o acesso de riso. Quando ele começava a falar era como uma metralhadora, disparando vários assuntos ao mesmo tempo, em geral em tom de crítica, mas que no fundo acabava se tornando engraçado, todavia, todos temiam irritá-lo de verdade, pois conheciam a real força do loiro com cara de anjo.

- Shaka, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu te chamei de louro aguado sim. Essa barricada está muito segura. Eu sei fazer o meu trabalho, mas você só sabe criticar!

- E você só sabe brincar, é displicente, irresponsável, um ótimo soldado, um grande amigo, mas eu não sei se colocaria a minha vida em suas mãos.

- Ei?! Morde depois assopra?! Ou bem sou displicente, ou bem sou ótimo soldado, você já está falando besteira...

Os dois começaram a travar uma discussão completamente nonsense a respeito de apelidos, cuidado com o trabalho, seriedade, etc... Mu, Milo e Camus apenas assistiam a tudo divertidos. No fim, a mãe de cada um deles mudaria de profissão, talvez um ou dois sopapos e um abraço no final da contenda. Todos ali eram mais que amigos, mais que irmãos, eram companheiros de luta.

_Nos arrependemos tanto_

_Sem saber porque_

_Lutar_

- Em que mundo mesmo vocês vivem?

- No mesmo mundo que você, só que um tantinho distorcido.

- Por que vocês simplesmente não depõem as armas?

- Por que você não pega em armas?

- Por que eu não sei. E não concordo com tudo isso.

- Eu não sei mais com o que concordo, só sei que, a única coisa que aprendemos foi a pegar em armas para sobreviver. Eu queria poder fazer diferente. Eu queria um outro destino para todos nós, mas não sou um Deus, no máximo um soldado deles.

- Os Deuses não existem.

- Nunca diga isso dr. Camus. No extremo do limite humano nós descobrimos a importância e a existência dos Deuses. Eles habitam cada de um nós. Nunca encontrou os seus Deuses?

- Acho que nunca devo ter chagado ao limite. Até hoje só encontrei os meus demônios.

_Nossas meninas estão longe daqui_

_E de repente eu vi você cair_

_Não sei amar o que eu senti_

_Não sei dizer que vi você ali_

Milo ficou algum tempo pensativo. Camus só encontrara os seus demônios... E quais eram os demônios de Camus? Até agora só ele, Milo, cuspira todos os seus demônios e mostrara o pior lado do que se tornara. Seus Deuses ainda estavam guardados dentro de si... Amor, força, honra, coragem, solidariedade, amizade, respeito... Camus só vira a amargura, a dor, o medo, a destemperança, a violência, o descontrole, a frieza, a insensibilidade.

- Quais são os seus demônios, Camus? O que aconteceu a você? Por que não encontrou os seus Deuses? Eu queria te pedir desculpas por te mostrar tantas faces de um mesmo monstro de uma só vez.

- Talvez eu precisasse conhecer a verdade do que você se tornou para entender o que eu me tornei. Eu sempre pensei que fosse forte e maduro, mas percebi que não passo de uma criança mimada.

Milo levou a mão ao rosto de Camus acariciando-o levemente, com uma delicadeza que não parecia ser capaz. Afastou a longa franja vermelha que encobria os olhos amendoados do reitor. Suspirou.

- Não diga isso. Não se menospreze. Olhe a sua volta. Não teríamos mais o que proteger se você não fosse capaz de manter isto aqui para nós. Nós somos as armas, vocês são a razão. Cérebro e corpo. Talvez, escondido aqui dentro, sob o seu teto e o seu preparo, esteja o ser humano que terá força, inteligência, cultura, influência e poder para acabar com a matança.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? Não está apenas querendo me proteger mais uma vez?

- Pra que eu faria isso? Não tenho mais motivos para mentir. Estou aqui a seu lado e nada vai mudar isso, te amo e nada conseguiu acabar com esse amor. Pra que mentir mais? Eu preciso acreditar em alguma coisa. Eu preciso acreditar que esse inferno vai terminar. Nós não temos poder para tanto. Nós executamos e vocês mandam. Espero que tenha conseguido por um pouco de juízo na cabeça desses jovens.

Camus tocou levemente os lábios de Milo com os seus. Não tinha mais medo, não tinha mais o que esconder. Estavam seguros. Entre amigos. O soldado se deixou beijar. Já recebera outros beijos do reitor desde que retornara, mas este pareceu ser o primeiro beijo de verdade desde que se separaram 15 anos antes. Sabia que Camus ainda tinha muito a falar, mas as máscaras caíam uma a uma. Deixou que a língua explorasse a boca do ruivo, sentindo o sabor mentolado que ele sempre tivera, exatamente como se lembrava. Mesmo que outra bomba caísse nesse exato instante e tudo fosse pelos ares, sentia como se tivesse completado a sua missão e resgatado o seu coração da prisão de gelo.

_Quem vai saber o que você sentiu_

_Quem vai saber o que você pensou_

_Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz_

_Vamos explicar pra você o que eu quis_

_Somos soldados_

_Pedindo esmola_

_A gente não queria lutar_

( 1) Joelho de Bronze é um dos vilões do fictício gibi do Queixo Rubro – herói do Timmy Turner no desenho "Padrinhos Mágicos" – momento tiete... Eu amo Padrinhos Mágicos!


	14. Nem tudo é o que parece!

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados aos autores. Música Incidental: Travessia - Milton Nascimento

**Comentários da Autora:** Agradecimentos sinceros... Litha-Chan - desempacadora oficial de fics, obrigada por me ajudar a terminar este capítulo... amore... mil beijos. Lhu-Chan E Theka Dreams pela paciência comigo no MSN. Shiriuforever94 por betar esta fic com tanto carinho - Amiga muito obrigada mesmo. Áries Sin por aturar-me a misturar fics, e me chutar quando necessário. Mais enormes agradecimentos a todos os leitores, sem vocês de que adiantaria escrever? E, agora um pedido, uma súplica... deixem seus comentários, sem eles nunca poderei saber se acertei o tom. Sem mais delongas...

* * *

**Nem tudo é o que parece...**

Todos, naquela faculdade sitiada tentavam se proteger da melhor maneira possível, todavia não era só isso. Havia mais. Existiam ali pessoas que tinham história, que tinham passado. Milo e Camus provavelmente tinham ainda muitos problemas a resolver. Contudo, mais do que isso, tinham ainda muito a revelar. O reitor já ouvira, exageradamente, do amado e daqueles que junto com ele estiveram, o suficiente sobre sua vida ter sido apenas flores. E, entretanto sua vida não fora só flores, como pareceria a princípio.

Camus sentou-se em um canto, as recordações tomando conta de si. Milo viu o rosto dele tornar-se novamente aquela capa de gelo que outrora conseguira quebrar.

Camus nada sabia de guerra e luta, de dor e sangue. Milo nada sabia de sobrevivência e ignorância, rejeição e imagem, sorrisos e vazio. Ambos tinham ainda muito a ensinar um ao outro.

_Quando você foi embora_

_Fez-se noite em meu viver_

_Forte sou, mas não tem jeito;_

_Hoje eu tenho que chorar_

Chegara a hora de Camus recordar. Tudo que tentara esconder de si mesmo viera à tona. Uma avalanche de recordações e dor. Angústia. Precisava ser forte. Precisava enfrentar seus demônios adormecidos sob a capa de pseudo fragilidade e felicidade estudada. Fechou os olhos e as imagens vieram como se tudo estivesse a acontecer naquele momento. Respirou fundo e deixou as lembranças tomarem conta de si. Era o instante de Milo começar também a entendê-lo.

Quinze anos atrás

O Congresso de Ciências fora perfeito. Sempre desejara que tudo desse certo. Tinha medo. A consciência da competência nunca faltara, mas tinha medo do que sentia. Tinha medo de ser mais um brinquedo na mão do mais popular, contudo Milo o beijara no final, na frente de todos e com um sentimento que não poderia ser somente um desejo passageiro. Talvez não fosse apenas ilusão. Ele deveria ter visto algo em si. O pai dele os encontrara, mas nada falara, quem sabe não fosse tão rigoroso quanto parecia afinal. Milo prometera ligar no dia seguinte para que pudessem combinar o futuro. Ele acreditara. Ninguém beijaria com tanta entrega se não fosse de verdade. Ele não faria isso. Seu coração tinha certeza que o amado também não o faria.

_Minha casa não é minha_

_E nem é meu esse lugar_

_Estou só e não resisto_

_Tenho muito pra falar_

Camus esperou ansiosamente.

E esperou.

Nada.

Silêncio atroz.

E os dias foram passando morosa e penosamente, nada de Milo, nem um telefonema, nem um telegrama, nem um e-mail, nada. Ligara para a casa dele e simplesmente fora informado de que ele viajara com a família.

Silêncio.

O silêncio fora sua resposta. As dúvidas eram sempre suas. O que tinha acontecido? Milo, o conquistador, o belo, o desejado... Provavelmente se aproveitara do ingênuo, anti-social, estudioso Camus, o inalcançável. Sua mente adolescente fantasiou mil coisas, desde as mais lindas histórias de amor até as mais sórdidas seduções baratas. Por fim, com a total ignorância dos fatos, acreditou que deveria ter sido mais uma das conquistas do egocêntrico sedutor. Lamentara por si mesmo novamente. Sempre perdera. Por que o belo o amaria?

Talvez o problema de Camus fosse a falta de confiança em sua própria pessoa, mas quando se é pouco mais que uma criança, o irrisório infinito parece. No fundo de seu coração não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de tamanha maldade, mas era o que parecia. A mente analítica sempre presente o convencera de que as evidências eram verdadeiras. Só poderia ter sido isso, só poderia ter perdido mais uma vez.

Camus chorava em seu quarto, sozinho. Não deixaria que ninguém zombasse de sua dor e esfregasse em sua face o quão tolo fora por amar e confiar. Estava mais fechado que nunca, mais frio que nunca, porém sofria e apenas ela via seu sofrimento.

Natássia, sua prima distante, órfã cedo demais. Fora criada junto com Camus, tinham a mesma idade. Sempre se conheceram, se tornaram confidentes e agora, Camus precisara dela como nunca precisara antes. Somente ela conhecera a sua felicidade ao descobrir o amor e a sua dor ao ser enganado e abandonado como trapo velho.

No colo dela deitara suas mágoas, nos ombros dela chorara toda sua dor e seu abandono, nos braços dela encontrara acalanto, em seus lábios, bálsamo.

Não sabia como, não sabia quando, não sabia onde nem o porquê de tudo acontecer, mas acordara de um sonho mau, assustado e despido de qualquer pudor na cama de Natássia.

Namoraram... Era um namoro esperado por todos. Pela família, pela sociedade, por ela. Ele a amava, era verdade, mas como a uma irmã, nunca foi um amor romântico, nunca foi paixão. Apenas eles sabiam disso. Apenas ela aceitava. Camus aproveitava-se do que ela podia oferecer. Ela ofertava o melhor de si por amor, assim como ele fizera com Milo. Ele não seria capaz de traí-la como fora traído.

Um mês ou um pouco mais se passara desde que haviam se deitado juntos pela primeira vez. Já dormiam juntos no quarto de Camus. A família via como algo normal. Já planejavam o casamento. E Camus tinha apenas 15 anos. Em épocas de guerra, de vida e de morte, a idade perdia o sentido, crianças eram adultos mesmo não estando preparados para tal.

Mesmo aqueles que não estavam diretamente segurando armas combatiam como podiam, tentando garantir a sobrevivência de toda uma sociedade, de todo um povo a cada dia mais exaurido pela longa luta vã.

O sol ainda despontava no horizonte. Camus gostava de acordar cedo para aproveitar o silêncio e a solidão quando todos ainda estavam dormindo. Por hábito esticou a mão para acariciar Natássia, mas... vazio? Talvez ela tivesse ido ao banheiro, ou beber água...

Levantou-se rapidamente e se pôs a procurá-la. Verificou o relógio... Cinco horas da manhã. Ela nunca acordava neste horário, mas andava estranha ultimamente. Procurou silenciosamente por toda a casa e não a encontrou. Onde estaria? Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e só então viu um bilhete.

"Querido Camus,

Sabe que te amo, nem mesmo sei quando comecei a amá-lo, mas isso não importa mais. Conheço-te, creio eu, como ninguém mais neste mundo, nem mesmo ele. Sei que nunca será feliz a meu lado e merece toda a felicidade que esse mundo pode dar-te. Nosso casamento não é certo. Nosso filho não é certo. Fui embora. Por favor, não mostre esta carta a ninguém, não me procure.

Você tem o direito de conhecer a criança, e um dia a conhecerá, mas não agora.

Te imploro, em nome de nossa amizade, e do carinho que sente por mim, que respeite minha vontade e faça com que os outros também a respeitem.

Um abraço carinhoso da sua Natássia. "

Camus ficou durante longos minutos com o papel nas mãos. Fora abandonado novamente. Sofria, era verdade, mas seus olhos estavam secos. Chorara tudo por Milo, nem mesmo lágrimas sobraram para Natássia. Entendia os motivos dela, entretanto seu chão, seu porto seguro, aquela que ainda mantinha sua sanidade mental intacta fora embora e consigo levara um filho. Um filho dele. Seu sangue, sua herança, sua descendência.

Realmente, em sua vida nada poderia dar certo. Não merecia amar. Não merecia ter alguém. Seu destino era ser solitário. Mas, por que os deuses permitiram que conhecesse o amor? Por que os deuses concederam a ele a honra de ter um coração, de ter sentimentos profundos e verdadeiros?

Queimou o bilhete, para que ninguém o lesse por acidente. Aos pais dissera que Natássia resolvera viajar um pouco antes do casamento. No fundo tinha esperança que ela retornasse arrependida. O tempo passou e nada, não recebia notícias, nada.

Nada.

Silêncio atroz.

E então, oito meses depois soubera do nascimento do filho. Um menino. Pelo menos ela tivera a consideração de avisá-lo. Mostrou a carta ao pai e falou sobre seu sofrimento. Não falou nada de Milo, obviamente. Os pais lhe foram solidários. Recebera apoio, mesmo sabendo que estava enganando a todos. Aquele que realmente amava sumira no mapa como poeira no deserto.

Conservava a esperança de revê-lo na Universidade, mas ele não aparecera, não fora matriculado. Sua vaga dada à outra pessoa qualquer.

- _Milo, o que realmente aconteceu com você?_ A pergunta era recorrente na cabeça e no coração de Camus.

A partir daquele momento, Camus dedicou-se exclusivamente a sua carreira acadêmica. A ciência não oferecia riscos. A ciência não traía, não machucava, não fugia ou abandonava. Era o seu novo amor.

Fim do Flashback

Solto a voz nas estradas

Já não quero parar

Um caminho é de pedra

Como posso sonhar

Sonho feito de brisa

Vento vem terminar

Vou fechar o meu pranto

Vou querer me matar

Milo ouvira todo o relato calado. Quanto sofrimento, quanto mal entendido. Quantas vidas destruídas pelo preconceito e ignorância do General – há muito que não mais conseguia chamá-lo de pai. Queria confortar Camus, mas não tinha mais a ternura suficiente para tal ato. Tirou a franja que caia sobre o olho nervosamente, era um cacoete que adquirira quando não sabia o que fazer. Baixou o olhar, precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava falar alguma coisa.

- Milo?

- Desculpe, não sei o que dizer. Filho... Você tem um filho.

- Sim tenho.

- E onde está ele?

- E que importância ele tem agora?

- Nenhuma, quer dizer, toda. É seu filho. Você tem uma família.

- Será que não entendeu absolutamente nada do que eu disse? Eu o conheço, é verdade, mas ele não vive comigo. Ele apenas tem meu sangue. Nada mais.

- Acha isso pouco? Eu sei o valor do sangue, Camus. Mas... Não creio que seja a hora de discutirmos novamente.

- Discordo de você. Agora é a hora de discutirmos sim. Eu ainda acredito que posso ser feliz, mas e você, acredita?

- Se não acreditasse não estaria vivo.

Camus sorriu. Achara um pedaço do Milo que conhecera. Aquele que tem fé. O caminho sempre é longo. Tinham 15 anos para desvendar, engolir, digerir e enterrar.

Vou seguindo pela vida

Me esquecendo de você

- Então consegue me entender?

- Nunca conseguiria. Muito nos separa, entretanto muito mais nos une porque eu te amo. Não temos de entender, temos que aceitar.

Camus se calou novamente. Seria difícil. Muito mais do que imaginara, e ao mesmo tempo muito mais fácil. Redescobrira o significado da palavra esperança.

Eu não quero mais a morte

Tenho muito que viver

Vou querer amar de novo

E se não der não vou sofrer

Já não sonho

Hoje faço com meu braço meu viver

Abraçou Milo. Encostou a testa na fronte do amado.

- O passado tem sua importância e seu lugar, mas temos de cuidar do futuro.

Levantou-se renovado. Sabia que muito ainda teria a sofrer, mas agora tinha de lutar.


	15. Mundo Cão

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada e sua turma, tenho dito! Música incidental - Mundo Cão - Titãns.

**Agradecimentos especiais** a minha beta **Shiryuforever94, **sem ela não seria capaz de escrever um drama (mas tem horas que escorrego no humor, não tem jeito). Outros agradecimentos pra lá de especiais para **Áries** **Sin, **amiga, te adoro muito! E milhões de beijos para o meu amor! Linda, se você ler essa fic, saiba que te amo!

* * *

**Capítulo XV - Mundo Cão**

* * *

Para Camus a conversa poderia ter findado, mas Milo queria mais, queria ir até o fundo, até o âmago. Não mais bastavam a ele informações desencontradas como as que ele mesmo fornecera desde que reencontrara Camus.

Quando voltara para a Capital, para a Faculdade, reencontrara o seu amor de infância decidiu por uma pedra no passado e passar a viver o futuro. Camus aceitou-o, não questionou, parecia feliz com sua simples presença ali. Viveram um mês, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos de completa paz e felicidade, mas nada na vida dos dois era simples ou trivial e o passado voltou com força total diante dos olhos deles. Não tinham muito mais a fazer a não ser esperar e esperar e esperar e ter esperança de que o futuro existiria. Enquanto isso o passado era revisto, repassado, remoído e talvez enterrado, mas agora sabia que nunca seria esquecido.

_Você pode se iludir  
Mas ilusão custa caro  
Pode até se divertir  
Como um animal adestrado_

- Você está me dizendo que tem um filho?

Milo precisava voltar a esta questão. Uma criança, continuidade. Algo que nunca imaginara para si e, como sempre acreditara que Camus era seu e fazia parte da sua vida, nunca acreditara para ele.

- Sim. – Camus não queria mais tocar no assunto. Até hoje falar de Hyoga o machucava muito.

- E... Onde ele está, o que aconteceu com Natássia, com seus pais?

- Calma, Milo, uma pergunta de cada vez!

- Camus, tem um mês que voltei. Até quando ia me esconder um filho?

- Até quando ia me esconder o porquê de ter me abandonado?

- Quer parar de me responder com perguntas?

- Quer parar de me questionar como se eu fosse um meliante?

_Você tem direito a ter um advogado  
Você pode falar  
Mas é melhor ficar calado  
A verdade é cruel  
Mas é melhor que seja dita  
_

Os dois pararam de falar e ficaram se encarando. Bufavam de raiva, de tensão. Travavam uma disputa muda. Sempre fora assim. O relacionamento dos dois sempre fora uma montanha russa de emoções. Subir e despencar em frações de segundo. Ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo, medindo forças com o olhar. De repente Milo explode em uma gargalhada.

- Posso saber do que está rindo?

Milo conseguia deixar Camus completamente confuso. Ele sempre fora uma caixinha de surpresas. Quando o reitor pensava que já conhecia tudo, que já dominava o tratar com o furacão loiro, alguma surpresa a ele era reservada, como essa gargalhada.

- De tudo... De tudo...

- Acho que perdi alguma coisa. Tem uma cadeia de proteínas não identificadas neste composto.

- hahuahauahauhaua... Camus!! Camus!! Estamos discutindo como fazíamos no passado. Não sabe como eu senti falta dessas discussões.

_Eu vou cuspir pro céu  
Que ao menos me refresca a vista  
Você pode pensar o que bem entender  
Mas é melhor tomar cuidado  
Que alguém pode se ofender_

Milo abraçou Camus e começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu rosto como um adolescente apaixonado frente à primeira namorada. Camus afastou-o com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito. Seu olhar expressava toda a confusão que sentia.

- Tem certeza que só sua perna foi atingida? Sua cabeça parece estar avariada também. Estávamos falando sério. Lembra-se?

- Eu ainda estou falando sério, Camus. Eu realmente senti falta de nossas discussões.

Camus prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha como se isso pudesse arrumar alguma coisa dentro da cabeça.

_Mundo cão, mundo cão  
Não estou vendo nada novo  
Mundo cão, todos estão  
Com uma coleira no pescoço  
Ninguém mandou ficar de quatro  
Ninguém mandou..._

- Camus, cada segundo de nossas vidas é precioso. Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira possível, assim sendo, aprecio cada pequeno detalhe. Nos momentos mais solitários, principalmente depois... Bom, você sabe, os momentos de cumplicidade, de amizade verdadeira, de amor, passaram a ser os maiores tesouros que eu poderia guardar comigo, e, quando "discutíamos" como estávamos fazendo agora, ninguém além de nós mesmos era capaz de entender. Nós somos completamente diferentes e, atualmente essa diferença está mais acentuada e isso é que nos faz sermos especiais juntos.

Camus manteve-se calado. Digeria tudo que Milo falara. As engrenagens analíticas de seu cérebro trabalhando a todo vapor, talvez fosse até possível ouvir o estalar dos neurônios a raciocinar. Ele mesmo, muitas vezes, sentira falta do desafio representado por aquele homem a sua frente. Somente ele era capaz de fazer com que ficasse confuso, com raiva, com desejo, com amor, com ódio, feliz, triste, deprimido, excitado... Enfim, ele tinha a chave da sua caixinha de emoções e as utilizava ao seu bel prazer. Estava fazendo isso novamente e, mesmo sabendo que fatalmente iria sofrer, Camus não se importava, ao contrário, ele queria mais e mais daquela experiência.

_Você pode ir em frente  
Mas não pode olhar pros lados  
Pode até comprar  
O que não queria ter comprado  
Pode ter razão  
mas não pode estar certo  
Você pode se mexer  
Mas é melhor ficar quieto_

- Milo, eu sei aonde você quer chegar. Você está a fazer de novo. Você me leva, me arrebata. Estar com você não é seguro, muito pelo contrário. Levei anos para me recuperar, mas que seja. Eu quero mais e que seja o que os Deuses quiserem. Vou responder as suas perguntas. Onde está Hyoga? Não sei...

Camus voltou a se fechar em si mesmo, voltou a falar como se estivesse contando uma história e não a sua história.

_A verdade liberta  
A verdade é essa  
Você pode querer mais  
mas tudo tem a dose certa  
_

_Aproximadamente 14 anos antes_

Quando Hyoga nasceu, Natássia escreveu a Camus. Estava morando em um campo de refugiados perto das fronteiras. Conhecera um capitão do exército e moravam juntos. Cristal adotara o filho de Camus como seu próprio filho, não queria que a jovem mãe informasse o nascimento da criança ao pai biológico, mas ela prometera isso a ele e assim fizera.

Camus enviou uma carta para o endereço que ela indicara, uma base afastada, pedindo para conhecer a criança. Ela respondera que não. Bastava a ele saber que era um menino forte e saudável, que estava sendo amado e que possuía mãe e pai. Ele não deveria se envolver. O jovem pai biológico não se conformou com a situação. Não fora dada a ele a escolha. Entrou em contato com o comando do exército e conseguiu a localização exata da morada de Cristal. Não encontrara dificuldades. Sempre fora mestre em esconder as suas emoções.

Empreendeu a difícil viagem sozinho. Chegou ao entardecer de um dia de inverno. O garoto já tinha quase um ano. Estava próximo do Natal. A neve maltratava os homens naquele pedaço esquecido de mundo. Identificou-se na guarita e teve a cabana indicada. O lugar era precário. Seu filho ficaria melhor consigo. Estava decidido a levar a criança. Era um pedaço de si mesmo que estava ali.

Quando entrara na cabana, todo o seu mundo desabara mais uma vez. Natássia se encontrava sozinha, quase congelada sobre uma cama de campanha. Camus abraçou-a, tentou aquecê-la com seu próprio corpo. Ela já delirava, a vida a abandonava pouco a pouco e ele não poderia fazer mais nada. Agora, onde estava o "marido" de sua prima, e principalmente, onde estava o seu filho? A jovem dera o último suspiro em seus braços, mas ele não tinha mais lágrimas a chorar. Vestiu sua perfeita máscara de frieza novamente em seu jovem rosto e foi à procura dos comandantes do acampamento.

Cristal fora embora com o filho tão logo a jovem mãe adoeceu. Camus não poderia fazer muito, afinal o filho era do militar, para todos os efeitos, mesmo que ele fosse o pai biológico. A única prova que tinha era a carta enviada pela prima.

Anos se passaram até que Camus conseguisse localizar novamente o militar e desta vez conseguiu conhecer a criança. Um pequeno garoto loiro como a mãe, de profundos olhos azuis, como os de Camus. Pensou em levá-lo para morar consigo, na "segurança" da capital, mas Cristal fora mais rápido e desaparecera em plena madrugada, mais uma vez.

A última vez em que o reitor vira o filho fora quando este fizera dez anos e o próprio pai de criação o trouxera até a universidade. Não, não havia sido algo feliz. Antes de deixar que os dois se encontrassem arrancara de Camus a promessa de que não tentaria tirar o garoto dele mais uma vez. O ruivo já tinha desistido, a vida já selara o caminho de todos eles. Ele não tinha o direito de ter o filho consigo.

_Pode reclamar  
Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso  
Pode ler o que quiser  
Mas vão queimar todos os livros_

Milo não acreditou no que ouviu. O "seu" Camus nunca desistiria, nunca abandonaria alguém que amasse.

- Milo, eu não tinha mais forças para lutar. Todos a quem amei me abandonaram de uma maneira ou de outra. Eu precisava estudar, eu precisava cuidar da casa, eu precisava cuidar de minha irmã.

- E seus pais? Não me parece que eles são pessoas de deixar todos os fardos por sua conta.

- E não eram... Alguns meses depois da morte de Natássia eles foram assassinados quando estavam socorrendo feridos, nas campanhas da fronteira.

_Mundo cão, mundo cão  
Não estou vendo nada novo  
Mundo cão, todos estão  
Com uma coleira no pescoço  
Mundo cão, mundo cão  
Não estou vendo nada novo  
Mundo cão, todos estão  
Com uma coleira  
_  
Milo se calou. Lembrava-se do episódio. Ele estava em um acampamento próximo. Sua unidade fora enviada para tentar socorrer o hospital de campanha, mas quando lá chegaram só encontraram corpos, nada mais. Fez o que devia ter feito. Ajudou a identificar quem fosse possível, a enterrar todos e voltara para sua posição. Eram apenas mais pessoas mortas, acostumara-se a ver isso todos os dias de sua vida. Não sentia mais pena, não sentia mais dor, não sentia mais nada. Apenas agradecia aos deuses por ainda estar vivo mais um dia. Olhou para as próprias mãos. Poderia ter sido ele a enterrar os pais de Camus.

- Eu estava lá... Ou melhor, eu estive lá, depois. Não conseguimos chegar a tempo. Estavam todos mortos. Eram muitos. Alguns impossíveis de identificar. Cavamos e cavamos, fizemos uma breve oração, todos juntos e terra, muita terra... Dohko comunicou o ocorrido. Enviou os nomes que encontrara no registro do hospital. Médicos, enfermeiros, voluntários, doentes, crianças, estavam todos mortos. Bombardearam o hospital de campanha. A voz de Milo não traduzia nenhuma emoção em especial. Não, há muito tempo que ele não se impressionava mais com as mortes.

Camus arregalou os olhos. Milo vira aquele horror pessoalmente? Ele recebera algumas fotos, mas não tivera coragem de visitar o lugar, preferia guardar as recordações belas dos pais. E tinha a irmã, precisava protegê-la. Ela não conseguira suportar a dor. Recolhera-se ao templo, afastara-se de todos. Dedicara sua vida a dar conforto espiritual a todos que precisassem. Hoje pouco a via, mas naquela época era a única pessoa que restava a ele e, mesmo assim, completamente fora do seu juízo perfeito e ele tinha pouco mais de vinte anos.

- Não foi fácil para você também. Eu não queria que você tivesse sofrido. Reconfortava-me imaginar que estivesse bem, que pelo menos um de nós dois estivesse a salvo deste sofrimento horrível.

- Milo, nestes últimos 30 anos, ninguém passou impune. Esta guerra tem cobrado seu preço de todos nós. Eu sofri, é verdade, mas sobrevivi assim como você.

- Mas não fizemos nada. Só matamos. Essa loucura precisa acabar. Nem mais sabemos o motivo de tanta atrocidade, só reproduzimos um comportamento insano. Qual é o objetivo de tudo isso? Se é que há algum além de produzir insanos e destruir vidas preciosas.

- Poder. Tudo se resume a poder.

- Besteira! O poder não é nada, a vida é tudo!

- Pra você que luta por ela a cada instante, não para eles que estão protegidos atrás dos muros. Ainda não aprendeu isso, Milo? - Camus pensou por momentos que ele também se escondera por trás de alguns muros. Só que seus muros eram para evitar toda a dor que tinha dentro de si. Não teria sobrevivido sem suas paredes, grossas paredes.

- Você tem razão. Para eles a vida dos outros é irrelevante, é um nada. Eu sei disso, mas não me conformo. Não posso mais me conformar! - E quem disse que algum dia se conformara? Apenas fora vivendo, dia após dia. Era o que podia fazer. Viver mais um dia, somente mais um dia.

- Agora, que a guerra veio até você novamente. Agora que a realidade nos confrontou aqui, onde pensávamos estar longe de tudo isso. Desde que voltara você não pensava mais nas pessoas que lá estavam. Não pensava em mais nada. Só queria viver. Por que essa revolta agora?

_Você pode gritar  
Você pode latir  
Pode aguardar na fila, não adianta insistir  
Pague os impostos, vá brincar no quintal_

- Do que está me acusando afinal?

- De nada. Nenhum de nós te culpa de simplesmente não se importar mais. Não precisa fingir que sente alguma coisa. Você tem me ensinado o valor da vida. Eu o respeito por isso. Muitas vezes no decorrer desse tempo eu pensei em acabar com minha própria vida, mas não achei que tivesse o direito de ficar em paz e deixar tudo isso aqui. Depois simplesmente me esqueci do que acontecia e segui em frente sem me importar. Agora estamos aqui, a realidade esfregando em nossa cara que não adianta tampar o sol com a peneira.

- Eu não me importava. No fundo, nenhum de nós realmente se importava, mas agora é diferente. Eu não vou conseguir o que desejo se eu simplesmente fingir que está tudo bem. Fiz isso desde que voltei e não deu certo. Quando estivermos livres, quando este sítio terminar eu vou fazer alguma coisa de verdade. Não sei o quê, mas vou! Eu te prometo.

- Não me prometa nada Milo. Lutaremos juntos, de alguma maneira, mas uma coisa de cada vez. Agora precisamos realmente sobreviver. E principalmente, sobreviver ao nosso passado.

_Finja de morto, obedeça o sinal  
Faça o favor de não falar, faça o favor de se humilhar  
Pode esperar a sua vez, não adianta reclamar  
Vá pegar o jornal, compareça à audiência  
Leve uma vida normal, ainda role no chão_

O tempo passava morosamente com todos ali, impedidos de fazer alguma coisa. Os amigos se encontravam reunidos em outro lugar, as mentes fervilhavam em busca de uma saída, mas estavam cansados.

- Shaka, acho que está na hora de interrompê-los de novo.

- Por que Mu? Que diferença vai fazer para os dois e para nós?

- Para nós, nenhuma, mas eles precisam de um tempo. Quinze anos de dor é muito para ser despejado de uma só vez.

- Eu concordo, mas não temos o direito de nos intrometer.

- Eu vou.

Mu levantou-se e entrou no camarim. Sabia que não tinha o direito, mas Milo era um amigo muito importante.

- Se quiserem me expulsar vocês podem, mas creio que precisam comer alguma coisa e dar um tempo.

Milo e Camus olharam para o militar como se estivessem vendo um extra-terrestre. Ele tinha razão. Era hora de dar um tempo.

- Me ajudem a levantar. Estou com fome. - Milo apenas suspirou. Hora de dar um pouco de tempo a si e a Camus. Dores demais. Tempo demais. Tudo era demais. Olhou de canto para Camus. Amor demais...

_Mundo cão, mundo cão_

_Não estou vendo nada novo_

_Mundo cão, todos estão_

_Com uma coleira no pescoço_

_Mundo cão, mundo cão_

_Não estou vendo nada novo_

_Mundo cão, todos estão_

_Com uma coleira_

_Ninguém mandou ficar de quatro_

_Ninguém mandou_


	16. É

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos**.**

**Agradecimentos:** A minha beta querida Shiryuforever94 por sua paciência. Um outro agradecimento especial para Virgo no Áries por ficar me chutando para que eu acabesse de escrever um novo capítulo. Um abraço e um beijo para Lhu-Chan, ela sabe os motivos. E um agradecimento do tamanho do mundo para todas as pessoas que lêem, comentam ou não, e têm paciência comigo, principalmente pelas minhas demoras. Abraços carinhosos.

* * *

Milo alimentou-se. Não sentia o gosto do que comia e não se importava com isso, apenas nutria o corpo para mais um dia. Deveria ter algum distúrbio de personalidade, só podia ser um masoquista. De que adiantava continuar a viver? Cada vez que se perguntava isso, somente uma resposta: Camus.

- O que foi, Milo? – Mu perguntou intrigado ao ouvir um murmúrio baixo.

- Nada, apenas pensei alto.

- Meu amigo, quando vai parar de se torturar dessa forma?

- É a pergunta que não quer calar nem mesmo dentro de mim. Acho que não saberia mais viver sem essa dorzinha companheira.

Mu sacudiu a cabeça desanimado. Acompanhara de perto a trajetória de Milo, mas ao mesmo tempo ao largo dela. Participar da história ao mesmo tempo sendo apenas um reles observador lhe dera a percepção do que motivava o homem e do quão tênue era a linha que separava a felicidade da dor. Antes mesmo que seguisse sua linha de pensamento Shiryu aproximou visivelmente preocupado.

_É!  
A gente quer valer o nosso amor  
A gente quer valer nosso suor  
A gente quer valer o nosso humor  
A gente quer do bom e do melhor...  
_

- Senhores, me perdoem interromper, mas estamos com problemas.

Milo baixou os olhos desanimado, problemas, problemas, problemas... Se um dia tivesse o poder de reescrever o dicionário, seria capaz de abolir algumas palavras tais como, problema, dor, morte, fome, escassez, miséria, tragédia, medo, traição, guerra, preconceito, insanidade, intolerância, infelicidade, tristeza, desprezo, derrota, separação, mágoa... Entretanto tinha certeza absoluta que a humanidade se encarregaria de reinventá-las.

Mu interrompeu sua parca refeição e reflexão olhando inquisitoramente para o jovem que chegara. Shaka manteve os olhos fechados, um hábito que adquirira para não deixar transparecer seus pensamentos. Seus belos olhos claros eram o espelho de sua alma e, nesse instante, estava sereno. Não existiria problema que não conseguissem contornar, mas era uma serenidade cética, que poderia ser confundida com arrogância. Preferiu guardá-la para si e manter o silêncio.

Aiória permanecia junto aos feridos, auxiliando a dra. Marin no socorro e nos cuidados. Várias vezes fizera as vezes de médico e enfermeiro no front quando estes faltavam. Aldebaran, Mask, Afrodite e Aioros faziam a ronda pelas barreiras.

Saga e Kanon levantaram-se postando-se em frente ao jovem tomando o domínio da situação.

- Fale logo o que aconteceu! – falaram em conjunto. Rostos iguais, vozes iguais, reações iguais e personalidades completamente diferentes.

O soldado de longos cabelos negros recuou um passo intimidado pelo poder emanado daqueles homens. Observou os dois. Traziam em seus belos rostos as marcas de uma vida dura, traziam impressas na pele as preocupações de quem crescera em meio à luta. Quando a guerra eclodira, Saga e Kanon eram apenas crianças, que foram arrancadas de seu lar por uma bomba destruidora. Trinta anos vividos lá e cá, entre um acampamento militar e outro, entre uma batalha e outra, apenas sobrevivendo.

_  
A gente quer carinho e atenção  
A gente quer calor no coração  
A gente quer suar, mas de prazer  
A gente quer é ter muita saúde  
A gente quer viver a liberdade  
A gente quer viver felicidade...  
_

- Será que você poderia parar de ficar nos olhando com cara de pateta e despejar logo o "problema"?

- Desculpem-me! – Shiryu falou de pronto, voltando à postura inicial. – Faltam comida e remédios para todos os refugiados e temos algumas pessoas surtando. Não estamos conseguindo controlá-las.

- Maldição! – todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, até o sereno Shaka.

Sentaram-se em um circulo, falavam ao mesmo tempo, dando as mais diversas idéias na tentativa de achar soluções que pudessem contornar o problema. Lidar com falta de comida, bebida ou remédio era algo que estava dentro da zona de segurança de todos eles, mas lidar com civis surtados era algo completamente desconhecido.

Camus aproximou-se, sua atenção despertada pela confusão reinante entre a elite, entre aqueles que deveriam defendê-los e guiá-los.

- Posso ajudar?

- Sabe como controlar uma "revolução"? – Milo perguntou com uma dose excessiva de ironia na voz.

- Você sabe que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso.

- Então não pode nos ajudar.

Camus se calou, confuso com o ataque gratuito. Ouviu calado tudo que era dito. Sua mente analítica tentava em vão organizar as informações desencontradas.

Aqueles que faziam a ronda retornaram, alertados por um jovem estudante do que ocorria.

_É!  
A gente não tem cara de panaca  
A gente não tem jeito de babaca  
A gente não está  
Com a bunda exposta na janela  
Prá passar a mão nela..._

- Não temos nenhum especialista em psicologia aqui, então sugiro o método Milo de exterminar problemas.

- Saga, você não acha que está exagerando?

- Querido irmão, você tem alguma sugestão melhor?

Todos conheciam o velho "método Milo de exterminar problemas", meia dúzia de palavrões, outra boa quantidade de porrada e pronto, tudo apaziguado. Shaka pela primeira vez, no meio de toda aquela discussão abrira os olhos. Sua fala era calma.

- Um grupo vai pelo túnel buscar provisões. Já deixamos um carregamento preparado quando viemos. Quanto aos surtados, o melhor é isolá-los em algum canto. O reitor tenta conversar com eles, acalmá-los, se não der certo, aí então devemos usar o "método Milo de exterminar problemas".

- Alguém contra? – Saga perguntou.

Ninguém se manifestou, a idéia de Shaka foi aprovada em silêncio. Todos se levantaram e começaram a se mexer como abelhas bem treinadas que eram.

------- X -------- X -------

Marin corria de um lado para outro. Alguns feridos estavam começando a delirar com a febre causada por ferimentos infeccionados. Ainda tinha um certo estoque de remédios, apesar disso se preocupava com aquelas pessoas.

- Não entendo as suas preocupações, eles não estão tão ruins assim.

- Aiória, tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista. Para vocês, que estão habituados, eles têm apenas um arranhão. Para eles, são ferimentos mortais. O que me preocupa não é o estado físico e sim o psicológico.

- Doutora, você é apenas uma médica. Sua obrigação é manter apenas o estado físico deles sãos. Deixe isso claro. Infelizmente essas pessoas precisam amadurecer.

- Eu não consigo ser assim...

- Nem eu, mas aprendi a ser. Fui designado para ajudar no cuidado com os feridos porque ainda consigo manter um pouco de humanidade, coisa que a maioria deles perdeu em algum lugar, mas, apesar disso, ainda estamos em uma guerra...

Nesse exato instante um dos feridos gritou, pedindo para morrer. O semblante de Aiória se modificou completamente. Foi como se o homem tivesse despertado a fera dentro dele. Marin segurou seu braço para que ele ignorasse a situação, mas ele desvencilhou-se com um movimento brusco e se aproximou do homem.

- Seu merda! Você sabe o que é morte? Sabe o que é dor? Sabe o que é perder tudo? Eu sei! E passo por tudo isso tentando defender pessoas como você! Você quer morrer? Eu posso providenciar isso! E vou começar arrancando essa sua língua estúpida!

O homem se encolheu balbuciando desculpas desconexas. O medo estampado na face. Marin assistia a cena entre horrorizada e orgulhosa. O país estava bem nas mãos de homens como Aiória e Milo.

-------------- X -------------_  
É!  
A gente quer viver pleno direito  
A gente quer viver todo respeito  
A gente quer viver uma nação  
A gente quer é ser um cidadão  
A gente quer viver uma nação..._

_  
_Aldebaran, Carlo e Afrodite adentraram o túnel fétido em busca das provisões. Corriam calados e não demoraram muito para percorrer as poucas centenas de metros que separavam a faculdade da antiga residência do General.

O grupo que permaneceu na Universidade isolou o grupo de civis "rebeldes" que eram "liderados" por Jabu, um aluno de Educação Física.

- Se vocês podem sair e voltar, nós também podemos! Por que não nos tiram logo deste inferno?

Camus suspirou. Por que as pessoas não conseguiam entender o óbvio? Se os reféns fossem retirados do prédio a movimentação chamaria a atenção e poderiam todos morrer. Seria como entregar o ouro ao bandido. Procurou palavras serenas para explicar os motivos. As vozes se alteraram assim como as atitudes.

- Você não é nosso dono, você não é nada além de um reitorzinho de merda. Nós vamos sair daqui agora, pelo mesmo caminho que esse bando de capachos do governo tem usado.

Foi como se tivessem agitado um pano púrpura frente à um touro. Um único soco, certeiro. Camus precisou ser contido por Mu e Shaka para que não continuasse a bater no aluno desacordado no chão.

- Mais alguém compartilha das idéias dele?!

O silêncio reinou, as pessoas em volta amedrontadas com a atitude intempestiva do frio reitor. Camus foi afastado do aglomerado. Shaka e Mu mordendo os lábios para não gargalharem da cena bizarra. Quando já estavam distantes o suficiente para não mais serem ouvidos, Shaka manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

- Eu não disse que "Método Milo de exterminar problemas" seria o mais adequado?

- É, Shaka, acho que preciso rever conceitos. Parece que o ser humano médio só consegue entender a linguagem corporal. Precisamos aperfeiçoar o ensino da linguagem falada e escrita para que as pessoas passem a se comportar civilizadamente.

Dessa vez foi impossível conter a torrente de risos.

----------------- X ------------

O dia terminou como começou, em compasso de espera. As pessoas foram alimentadas e cuidadas, mas o confinamento bem como o medo velado geravam uma inquietação. Alguém achou um violão nos camarins. Notas vacilantes e uma voz baixa. Aos poucos outras vozes foram se juntando, em pouco tempo todos cantavam unidos uma música antiga, que falava de revolta e de desejo coletivo.

_É! É! É! É! É! É! É!..._

_É!  
A gente quer valer o nosso amor  
A gente quer valer nosso suor  
A gente quer valer o nosso humor  
A gente quer do bom e do melhor..._

_A gente quer carinho e atenção  
A gente quer calor no coração  
A gente quer suar, mas de prazer  
A gente quer é ter muita saúde  
A gente quer viver a liberdade  
A gente quer viver felicidade..._

_É!  
A gente não tem cara de panaca  
A gente não tem jeito de babaca  
A gente não está  
Com a bunda exposta na janela  
Prá passar a mão nela..._

_É!  
A gente quer viver pleno direito  
A gente quer viver todo respeito  
A gente quer viver uma nação  
A gente quer é ser um cidadão  
A gente quer viver uma nação  
A gente quer é ser um cidadão  
A gente quer viver uma nação  
_Para os militares ali presentes, que haviam perdido a sua juventude em campos de batalha, a letra tinha um significado mais e mais profundo. Milo deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Camus e acompanhou em um leve sussurro a última estrofe. Fechou os olhos para esconder, mais de si mesmo do que dos demais, as lágrimas teimosas que insistiram em se formar nos seus olhos.

_A gente quer é ser um cidadão  
A gente quer viver uma nação..._


	17. Tempo Perdido

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. A música incidental é Tempo Perdido do Legião Urbana – direitos reservados aos detentores das obras.

**Comentários da Autora:** Este capítulo teve uma participação mais do que especial da minha beta querida Shiryuforever94, a cena entre Saga e Milo é crédito dela. Na minha modesta opinião ficou perfeita. Amiga, obrigada por me ajudar com essa fic. Sem mais conversa fiada, espero que aproveitem o capítulo desta história escrita com tanto carinho por mim com a colaboração de tantas autoras queridas.

* * *

Enquanto ouvia o som do violão, Milo viu todo o seu passado, como um filme que passava em sua cabeça. Cenas boas e cenas ruins se alternando como um videoclipe psicodélico e maldito. Não tinha o direito de culpar nada nem ninguém por seus problemas, mas mesmo assim as mais diversas imprecações passaram por sua mente.

- Milo, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada demais, são apenas lembranças.

- Elas doem, não?

- É óbvio, Camus! Mas está na hora de lidar com monstros, não?

- É o que temos feito desde que este ataque idiota começou. Você quer falar?

- Você quer ouvir?

- Não sei se estou preparado. Acho que nunca vou estar, mas sim, eu quero ouvir. Melhor dizendo, eu preciso ouvir.

--------------- X --------------

Campo de Batalha aproximadamente oito anos antes.

Mais um ataque, mais um dia rotineiro. Continuavam embrenhados na mata. Durante uma guerra, alcançar postos de graduação dentro do exército era tão fácil quanto roubar doces de crianças. Mais uma prova dos valores distorcidos que a humanidade criava em momentos de tensão. Quanto mais sangue tivesse em suas mãos, maiores seriam as suas honrarias. Com esses homens não era diferente. Com pouco mais de trinta anos Saga já era um Major, enquanto Milo, mal entrando nos 20 anos era o Primeiro-Tenente do Batalhão de Saga.

Milo sentia seu corpo ser tomado pela dor e pela febre. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora atingido pela malária. Estava perto de ter outro ataque da doença e as bombas não paravam. Os mortos não rareavam. Não conseguia nem mesmo guardar os nomes de todos que ali chegavam e não se mantinham vivos tempo suficiente, nem mesmo para serem lembrados.

_Todos os dias quando acordo_

_Não tenho mais_

_O tempo que passou_

_Mas tenho muito tempo_

_Temos todo o tempo do mundo..._

O acampamento fora atingido novamente, mas seu corpo não respondia, tentou se levantar, precisava se abrigar, mas caiu sem forças sobre a cama de campanha. Maldita doença. Os gritos de ordem e desespero se misturavam em seu cérebro entorpecido. Um soldado entrou na sua tenda.

-Tenente Milo, o senhor precisa sair daqui, não é seguro.

-Eu não consigo! Deixe-me morrer em paz!

Dante era um homem de constituição grande e forte. Levantou Milo sobre seus ombros como se fosse uma pluma. Poucos segundos depois a tenda onde se encontravam voou pelos ares. Mais uma vez o tenente não tivera a oportunidade de encontrar a paz na morte.

Fora levado para as trincheiras. Com a pouca força que ainda restava em seu corpo organizou as defesas daquele pequeno pedaço de abrigo.

O ataque cessou. As baixas foram contadas por outros oficiais como se conta sacos de arroz de uma despensa. Milo foi levado, desmaiado, para a barraca-hospital. Saga lamentou, mas estava na hora de mandá-lo para a cidade ou ele não resistiria. A doença minara todas as forças daquele homem.

_Todos os dias_

_Antes de dormir_

_Lembro e esqueço_

_Como foi o dia_

_Sempre em frente_

_Não temos tempo a perder..._

-Milo você vai para a capital.

-Ficou louco?! Não, desculpe, louco você sempre foi, mas parece que dessa vez seu surto atingiu o seu juízo. Estamos em pleno ataque! Você precisa de todos.

-Não discuta comigo! Esquece, é como dizer para o sol parar de nascer todos os dias. Se você conseguir me acertar como sempre fez, você fica.

Milo levantou-se para socar Saga, mas sua mão parecia pesar uma tonelada. O major tinha razão. Ele não era ajuda, era fardo.

-Você tem razão Saga. Eu vou. Mas não pense que vai ficar livre de mim.

-Essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Você acha que vou facilitar as coisas para você?

-Você é um grande homem, Major.

-Você também, Tenente.

Milo voltou, embarcado em um helicóptero junto com outros doentes e feridos, todos sob a supervisão de Aioria. Quando chegou não teve contato com ninguém, fora internado no hospital militar. Dias depois recebera a primeira visita. Alissa. Ela tentava em vão esconder as lágrimas que seu estado causava.

-Velha, pode chorar, eu sei que estou um lixo!

-Estou chorando de felicidade seu idiota. Você está aqui e vivo. Vou levá-lo para casa e cuidar de você como se deve!

O desejo da velha governanta só pôde ser cumprido meses depois. Milo tivera alta do hospital sob a recomendação de não levantar da cama. Além da malária, a dor e a depressão minaram toda a vitalidade do rapaz. O General estava contente. Não conseguia esconder o orgulho e a felicidade. Saga recomendara uma medalha a Milo e esta fora rapidamente providenciada junto com a patente de capitão.

-Eu fiz de você um homem de verdade! – o sorriso do velho militar era sincero – Filho meu nunca seria um maricas.

Milo esboçou um sorriso de escárnio. Sua voz carregada de desprezo.

-Eu te dei o que queria, não? Mas, se queria um filho macho, porque me mandou para o meio daquele bando de homens ma-ra-vi-lho-sos?

Violência. Para pessoas como o General, era a violência que transformava um garoto em um macho, reagiu. Um soco. Milo não era mais o garoto indefeso de anos antes. Segurou o golpe do velho com apenas uma das mãos.

- Eu vou te dizer uma coisa e é bom prestar bastante atenção. Não sei de qual inferno você veio e o que fiz para ter um pai que não consegue entender que as pessoas são o que são, mas lhe garanto que é preciso ser muito macho para dar a bunda! Isso não faz de mim um homem menor, nem um coitadinho, sou homem e tenho orgulho disso. Se não é suficiente para você, o problema está na sua parca inteligência e no seu coração podre.– sua voz era baixa e letal – Você não pode mais me atingir física e moralmente. Não estou mais sob seu jugo. Não tente, velho, pois essa luta você já perdeu. Não vou estragar sua moral passeando de salto alto e batom pela cidade, mesmo porque não é isso que define um "maricas", como você gosta de falar, mas, que fique claro: quem rege a minha vida sou eu e, quer você goste, quer não, eu sou um homem que gosta de outros homens, então apenas entenda que eu não preciso de sua aprovação, como não preciso de nada seu!

_Nosso suor sagrado_

_É bem mais belo_

_Que esse sangue amargo_

_E tão sério_

_E Selvagem! Selvagem!_

_Selvagem!..._

Nem mais uma palavra foi dita. Horas depois um jipe do exército adentrava o pátio da mansão. Milo era convocado a voltar. Típico. Se o velho General não conseguia lidar com o problema, simplesmente o empurrava para debaixo do tapete. Nesse caso em específico, o enviava para as florestas e para a morte certa.

O erro do velho General foi pensar que Milo iria temer, ou pedir para ficar. Milo não era mais um garoto, há muito tempo, enfrentaria tudo de peito aberto, pois na verdade, a guerra o libertara, tirara dele o medo, dera-lhe apenas coragem e a sensação de que os dias eram presentes que podiam sumir no ar.

O Escorpião estaria de volta. Aquela cidade não era o seu elemento. Não lamentava, ou melhor lamentava sim, não conseguira tempo suficiente para procurar por Camus. Desejava com todas as suas forças que ele estivesse bem e feliz. Alissa não tinha notícias, ou tinha e não quis dar. Não importava. Faria o que tinha de fazer. Teria tempo. Faria com que tivesse tempo. Uma coisa de cada vez, um passo depois do outro. Ainda acreditava no fundo de seu coração que merecia uma chance de ser feliz, nem que para isso precisasse matar todo o mundo.

_Veja o sol_

_Dessa manhã tão cinza_

_A tempestade que chega_

_É da cor dos teus olhos_

_Castanhos..._

Olhou o céu, olhou a Universidade. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inatingível. Deveria estar ali. Deveria estar com ele. Merda! Por que não conseguia simplesmente esquecer? Sofreria muito menos se pudesse matar aquele amor como matava os inimigos.

Saga estava preocupado. A cada dia as baixas eram maiores. Os garotos chegavam cada vez mais novos, cada vez mais despreparados. A volta de Milo era um alento, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Não existia mais vida naqueles olhos. Olhos azuis opacos, lábios crispados. Ele estava fisicamente recuperado, era visível. Mas parecia que morrera.

-Milo...

-Saga, você me conhece bem, de todas as pessoas desse mundo acho que é a que mais me conhece, então eu peço um favor; não pergunte. Não aconteceu nada. Aceite isso. Me diga agora a nossa real situação.

Saga começou a mostrar mapas, planos, plantas e a discorrer sobre tudo que ocorrera nos meses de convalescença do amigo. Realmente ele era a pessoa que mais conhecia o escorpiano e sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que ele tinha uma maneira muito peculiar de lidar com a dor e com o sofrimento.

-Você viu Camus?

-Quem é essa pessoa?

-Esquece, não é ninguém.

-Ok. Vamos continuar?

Mil estratégias, mil idéias, sangue, perdição. E Milo lutava sempre, sem parar. Saga era seu amigo e companheiro e era alguém a quem respeitava e a seu modo idolatrava.

Saga compreendia como ninguém o valor da amizade e do amor e em uma das várias vezes em que estavam presos num fim de mundo, num buraco qualquer, esperando que tudo ficasse um pouco mais seguro para seguirem, Saga descobriu que Milo o atraía, por sua força, por seu olhar azul, por ser um homem de fibra, de caráter.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito, Saga? Conheço-o muito bem, mas há uma dúvida estranha nos seus olhos. Já que temos que esperar que nos matem ou que nos dêem chance para sairmos daqui, que tal uma conversa amena? Já é madrugada, acho que ninguém virá nos matar agora, mesmo porque há sentinelas nossos lá fora.

Era um casebre miserável. Cama era um luxo que não tinham, mas alguns panos amontoados serviam para deitarem os corpos extenuados. Haviam encontrado um poço e pelo menos alguns baldes serviram para algo próximo a um banho antes de deitarem lado a lado naquele fim de mundo.

- Tenho medo do que estou pensando, Milo. Acho que vou fazer uma ronda. - Saga levantou-se muito sério. Fazia muito tempo que estava sozinho, talvez uma caminhada tensa no meio daquele fim de mundo o fizesse pensar em outras coisas. Ficar perto de Milo, no momento, não era algo simples e sem efeitos.

- E vai sair no meio da madrugada, sabendo que precisamos descansar um pouco para estar alertas para amanhã? É nosso turno de descanso, Saga, não seja idiota. O que o incomoda? - Milo sentou-se e olhou o homem poderoso à sua frente. Ele era grande, Saga era um dos mais altos de todo o batalhão. Havia muito que era admirado e respeitado.

O major inspirou ar com força e olhou de soslaio para o homem ali tão perto.

– Não sabe o que me pede, Milo. Não serei boa companhia para você agora.

- Eu te excito tanto assim? - Um sorriso jocoso do capitão Milo e Saga arregalou os olhos, horrorizado com a crueza das palavras dele.

- Como... Como você...

- Saga, não sou moleque e já vi esse olhar antes. Só nunca esperei que viesse de você. Deite logo aqui do meu lado e pare de bancar o pudico.

- Mas o Camus...

- Ele não tem nada que ver com isso e nem está aqui. Sim ou não? Não temos tempo para debates filosóficos acerca de romance. - O olhar de Milo era azul e não havia dúvida alguma neles. – Também me sinto solitário, se interessa saber.

- É contra as regras, você é muito jovem...

- Ah, sei. E matar ou morrer é regra de quem? Sou jovem para que? Para fazer sexo com meu major? Ora, não me faça rir, sou velho desde o dia que entrei para o exército. - Milo tinha a voz grave e baixa de um homem com o dobro de sua idade. Despiu a camisa já tão usada e gasta do uniforme, afastou umas coisas e tentou criar um espaço mais macio e aconchegante entre aquelas paredes sem graça e cheias de miséria. – Será nosso segredo. - Estirou-se na "cama", os braços para cima, o olhar firme e decidido. Se havia algo que Milo era, sem dúvida era sincero e decidido.

- Você é mesmo uma pessoa incrível, Milo. - Saga não se fez mais de rogado, retirou a camisa também e afrouxou a calça, não poderiam ficar totalmente despidos, podiam ser surpreendidos por um ataque e correr pelado pela mata não era sua idéia de diversão.

- Também acho você incrível. - Milo observou o homem maior e mais forte deitar ao seu lado e ficou um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Não era exatamente experiente em situações que não fossem de combate. Sabia tudo que precisava, não era um imbecil, só que, não tinha tido a oportunidade de estar com alguém se não fosse obrigado. Memórias nada agradáveis que tratou de enterrar bem fundo.

- Não podemos fazer barulho.

- Você fala demais, Saga. - Milo inclinou-se e beijou-o na boca, era um sinal que deviam ir em frente.

O Major não ia se fazer de difícil. Com mãos hábeis esquadrinhou o corpo de Milo com toques ousados e firmes. Deslizou dedos pelas marcas de batalha que ele tinha, acariciou suas costas e arranhou os mamilos que logo estavam sensíveis. Ouviu um arfar mais fundo quando massageou a virilidade do outro por sobre a calça e abriu-a, liberando o sexo do loiro com um gemido de prazer ao sentir o calor e a pulsação. – Milo... - Gemeu enquanto se deitava em cima dele e o beijava numa fome de muito tempo.

Nada mais foi dito, Milo gemia abafadamente, tentando esconder como estava excitado enquanto era sugado com perícia por Saga. Suas pernas estavam afastadas e dava todo o espaço possível para a boca do Major saboreá-lo. Não tinha vergonha, afinal de contas já estavam bem além da fase de serem envergonhados. Era sexo. Só isso.

Saga massageou sua própria ereção que pulsava inquieta enquanto levantava as pernas de Milo e sem mais dúvida, entrou nele de uma vez, até o fim, estava excitado demais para ser sensível ou delicado.

O capitão gemeu mordendo seu próprio braço para conter o som o mais que pudesse. Até que Saga havia sido cuidadoso. Sentiu algum incômodo, mas nada demais, afinal de contas estava louco de excitação. Viu os olhos daquele homem e soube que era algo que ambos precisavam: sentir que havia algo além de morte.

Saga segurou os quadris de Milo e começou a estocá-lo com vontade, tomando cuidado para não terminar rápido demais.

Milo não era um mero coadjuvante e arranhava os braços fortes do outro enquanto aproveitava ao máximo. Saga era bom na cama, disso não havia dúvidas. Estava indo devagar e cada vez mais fundo, deixando-o relaxar aos poucos e se entregar cada vez mais. O escorpião conseguiu se erguer um tanto e enroscar as pernas fortes no corpo do maior, puxando-o para si e ganhando um beijo molhado, forte e sensual.

- Gosta? - Saga ofegou enquanto segurava o membro do outro e começava a massagear no ritmo com que o estocava. – Você é ótimo, Milo.

- Pare de falar, podem nos ouvir. - Milo enlaçou a nuca do outro e puxou-o, beijando-o com força e apertando o abraço de suas pernas fazendo-o entrar até o fundo. Não conseguiu manter o beijo quando o prazer aumentou demais e arfou agoniado querendo alívio mais que tudo. – Depressa, Saga... - Arfou desesperado.

- Garoto descontrolado. - Foi a resposta em meio a arremetidas mais fortes e fundas.

Logo gemiam sem muito mais cuidado, afinal de contas estavam se entregando a um prazer mais antigo que aquela guerra infame. Milo se acabou nos braços fortes do outro sem conseguir mais se controlar e sentiu o torpor gostoso do clímax levá-lo para outro lugar, bem longe dali.

Saga ainda ficou alguns instantes apreciando a bela visão do jovem derretendo em seus braços antes de se permitir fechar os olhos num gemido mais forte enquanto seu corpo estremecia de prazer.

Se jogaram no que devia ser uma cama arfando e agarrados feito pino macho e fêmea.

- Agora, vamos dormir, certo? - Milo falou baixo afastando uns fios dos cabelos de Saga.

- Concordo.

Não iam tocar mais no assunto, não eram namorados, não era romance. Era uma guerra afinal.

E o tempo passou, e os dias passaram, e a guerra seguiu.

------------- X ------------

-E você me esqueceu? – Na verdade, Camus não queria saber mais detalhe algum sobre Saga. Simplesmente era passado. Era PASSADO!

-Acho que você sabe a resposta à sua pergunta.

-Como Milo?

-Eu já disse tantas vezes a você. Era necessário! Será que você é tão obtuso assim? É necessário. Nós temos que fazer sempre o necessário. Nem mais, nem menos. Você mesmo acabou de socar um aluno, por que?

-Porque foi necessário. – Camus respondeu de pronto, sem raciocinar. Só então conseguiu perceber o que Milo queria dizer. Todo sentimento gera acima de tudo a necessidade de sobreviver e para isso o ser humano faz o que for preciso. – Entendo. Obrigado.

- Não ficou incomodado com a história de Saga? - Milo observou com cuidado as reações de Camus. Ele era difícil de entender, mas Milo tinha um talento para isso.

- Não posso dizer que seja agradável ouvir tudo isso, entretanto era uma guerra, não vou ficar pedindo explicações a você de muitas coisas que fez.

- E, por que me agradeceu? – Milo ficou confuso. Camus tinha o dom de deixá-lo assim.

-Você está a me mostrar verdades que eu sempre soube, mas sempre fui covarde demais para lembrar .

_Então me abraça forte_

_E diz mais uma vez_

_Que já estamos_

_Distantes de tudo_

_Temos nosso próprio tempo_

_Temos nosso próprio tempo_

_Temos nosso próprio tempo..._

Milo sorriu e aconchegou-se no abraço que era ofertado a ele. Esqueceu do tempo, esqueceu do espaço, esqueceu das pessoas a sua volta. Valera a pena. Tudo o que passara, tudo o que sofrera estava sendo, naquele momento, justificado e compensado com um simples abraço acolhedor. Seria capaz de fazer tudo de novo apenas por aquele abraço, apenas por sentir aquele cheiro de orvalho que Camus sempre emanara.

-Milo, Camus, creio que precisam descansar um pouco. – Marin chegara suavemente, preocupada com a saúde do amigo e do reitor.

-Estou bem, Marin.

-Você é humano, meu amigo, e precisamos de vocês em suas melhores formas. Por que não voltam para o camarim? Garantiremos que tenham um mínimo de privacidade para descansar.

- Ela tem razão, Milo. Vamos. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

_Não tenho medo do escuro_

_Mas deixe as luzes_

_Acesas agora_

_O que foi escondido_

_É o que se escondeu_

_E o que foi prometido_

_Ninguém prometeu_

_Nem foi tempo perdido_

_Somos tão jovens..._

Milo se deixou guiar. Sua cabeça e seu coração acalentados. Acomodou-se na cama improvisada. Tirou a pistola do coldre e a escondeu sob a almofada.

-Por favor...

-Desculpe. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem perdidos.

Retirou a pistola de seu esconderijo e a acomodou sobre uma penteadeira. Deitou-se com Camus a seu lado. Aconchegou-se novamente no abraço e pediu a todos os Deuses que o livrassem dos pesadelos, mesmo que por apenas aquela noite.

_Tão Jovens! Tão Jovens!_


	18. Cálice, Milo! Calese!

Agradecimentos especiais a Theka por ter betado este capítulo em tempo recorde. A música incidental é Cálice, de Chico Buarque. Sem mais delongas, boa leitura

* * *

O dia amanheceu como qualquer outro dia dentro de um cerco. Camus acordou com Milo em seus braços. Ele dormira o sono dos justos. Aproveitou o silêncio para tentar digerir tudo que escutara e pensar na sua própria vida. Não estava sendo justo com Milo tampouco ele estava sendo justo consigo. Quantas vezes pensara em acabar com tudo. Quantas vezes desejara ter cicatrizes e não feridas abertas. Dera a sua dose de sacrifício e dor.

Sua vida fora pateticamente trivial, mas tivera de guardar para si seus próprios monstros, acreditava que pareciam apenas fantasmas de histórias infantis perto dos monstros de homens como Milo. Mas eram seus e não tivera nem mesmo amigos para ajudá-lo.

Tão logo entrara para a faculdade seu amor fora embora, a mulher que poderia ser o centro de sua sanidade também, levando consigo seu filho. Ele vestira a máscara de frieza e pseudo-serenidade que o acompanhara por toda a vida. Queria poder deitar no colo de seus pais e chorar, mas não seria justo com eles. Ele era homem, ele tinha tudo, o que eram problemas amorosos perto do que os outros passavam?

Em tempos como o que viviam, as pessoas esqueciam que apesar de tudo eram simplesmente humanos. Todos têm sentimentos e são estes que norteiam a vida.

_Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
De vinho tinto de sangue..._

- Camus?

- Já acordou? É cedo ainda. Descanse.

- Não preciso de muito sono. E os Deuses ouviram as minhas preces. Não me lembro da última vez que dormi tão bem.

- Fico feliz com isso.

- Você não está bem. Voltou a vestir a capa do Reitor frio responsável por todos, o que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Tudo bem. Não vou discutir com você.

- Eu estava apenas lembrando.

- Quer falar?

- Ontem você me perguntou se eu queria ouvir, agora me pergunta se eu quero falar... De que mundo você veio Milo? Não se preocupa nunca consigo mesmo? Se eu dissesse que não queria ouvir você manteria sua dor enclausurada e agora está disposto a ouvir coisas que sabe que possivelmente o farão sofrer. Quem é você Escorpião?

_Como beber  
Dessa bebida amarga  
Tragar a dor  
Engolir a labuta  
Mesmo calada a boca  
Resta o peito  
_

Milo demorou algum tempo para absorver a pergunta e pensar em algo. Na verdade ele não sabia a resposta. Resolveu ser sincero.

- Eu não sei a resposta. Há muito tempo não sei mais quem sou. Apenas tenho a certeza de te amar. É o suficiente para você?

- É mais do que eu queria, merecia ou esperava...

Milo silenciou Camus com um gesto delicado.

- Nunca mais diga que não merece o meu amor. Não me fale que tudo o que passei foi por nada. Você é especial. Você é único. Tenha isso em mente!

Camus finalmente conseguiu entender o quão especial e importante era. O passado parecia não ter mais importância. Seus olhos vagaram pela sala, reconhecendo aquele local tão seguro para ele. Lugar que fora toda a sua vida.

- Eu não sou especial, você me fez especial. Eu realmente não mereço amor como o seu, mas fui presenteado com ele, então eu farei com que valha a pena. Não deixarei que pense que perdeu tempo, porque senão eu também o teria perdido.

Camus começou a contar mais um pouco do que fora a sua vida. Falava mais para si mesmo. Como se tivesse sozinho.

____________ X _____________

**Aproximadamente onze anos passados.**

Camus cursara a faculdade. Durante todo o curso, criara em torno de si a aura de Homem de Gelo. Não tinha amigos, não tinha mulheres, não participava de nenhuma atividade social. Apenas pesquisa, apenas ciência, apenas aprender, nada mais. A única pessoa que sabia um pouco do que se passava por seu íntimo era sua prima. Suas notas eram sempre as mais altas. Mas por dentro ele não existia, principalmente depois que Natassia sumira com Hyoga.

Sua irmã crescia linda e saudável, completamente alheia a tudo que acontecia à sua volta e talvez esse tenha sido o maior erro de seus pais. Criaram para os filhos um mundo de felicidade e paz que não existia no meio de uma guerra sangrenta.

- Camus, precisamos conversar...

Camus sentiu um frio na espinha. Os pais nunca o chamavam para conversar com semblante tão sombrio. Sentou-se em silêncio. A cabeça rodava, Natassia, Milo, seu filho, a faculdade...

- Você sabe que estamos em guerra, não sabe?

Guerra! Então era esse o assunto. O ruivo ficou ainda mais intrigado. Era óbvio que sabia sobre a guerra, nascera nela e na faculdade não se falava em outra coisa. Apesar disso nunca dera realmente a devida importância a ela.

- Sim, eu sei da guerra, mas o porquê de estarmos falando nela agora?

- Nós fomos convocados. Está ocorrendo uma grande batalha próximo às fronteiras e eles necessitam de médicos para o acampamento dos soldados. Estaremos seguros, não se preocupe, mas precisamos que cuide de sua irmã.

Camus apenas aceitou a incumbência sem preocupar-se muito com o fato. Seria breve, logo os pais estariam de volta e tudo voltaria à normalidade.

_Silêncio na cidade  
Não se escuta  
De que me vale  
Ser filho da santa  
Melhor seria  
Ser filho da outra  
Outra realidade  
Menos morta  
Tanta mentira  
Tanta força bruta..._

Os dias se passaram lentos e regulares. Camus continuava em sua rotina simples. Faculdade / Casa, agora com um bônus a mais. Precisava preocupar-se com provisões, com a alimentação e os horários de sua irmã, com o cuidado do lar. Simone sempre foi uma menina calada que parecia viver em um mundo à parte. Com a convivência amiúde começara a preocupar-se com os momentos de completa "ausência" da irmã. Conversaria com os pais quando eles voltassem.

Eles nunca voltaram.

_Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
De vinho tinto de sangue..._

------------ X -------------

- O que você fez? O que aconteceu com a Simone?

- O que eu fiz? O que mais eu tinha a fazer além de seguir em frente?

- É sempre o que nos resta.

- Simone está morta.

Milo arregalou os olhos ante a confissão crua. Ele lembrava da pequena menina ruiva, que apesar de ser mais velha que Camus nunca amadurecera. Todos sabiam que ela não era realmente "normal", mas todos a amavam como a bonequinha que sempre fora e simplesmente ignoraram o óbvio.

_Como é difícil  
Acordar calado  
Se na calada da noite  
Eu me dano  
Quero lançar  
Um grito desumano  
Que é uma maneira  
De ser escutado_

- As coisas nunca são fáceis quando fechamos os olhos para os problemas. Eu me afoguei nos livros tentando ignorar o que acontecia a minha volta, mas como diz o antigo ditado "se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé". Eu estava em casa. Simone já se recolhera. Um toque na campainha, uma carta fria. Assim eu fiquei sabendo do "grande ataque" bem como que meus pais não sobreviveram a ele.

Os olhos castanhos do ruivo brilhavam pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Passou os dedos pelas longas mechas desgrenhadas, mais para se acalmar que para organizá-las. Milo esperou em silêncio pelo tempo do amado. Ele falaria quando quisesse, se desejasse, o quanto necessitasse. Camus suspirou. Sua voz continuou ritmada e sem emoções, como se estivesse em um Congresso.

- Eu não sabia o que dizer a Simone, ou melhor, eu sabia o que tinha a falar, mas não como fazê-lo. E o medo? Foi uma sensação completamente desconhecida para mim. Eu tinha sentido o medo de nunca mais vê-lo, ou de não conhecer Hyoga, mas era simplesmente o receio da dor, do sofrimento. Esse medo não. Foi real, foi terror cru de não ser capaz de sobreviver ou de manter viva a minha irmã. Ele tinha fundamento, não pude salvá-la.

---------- X ------------

**Casa de Camus, após o recebimento da notícia**

Camus continuava a olhar para o papel mudo. Os olhos secos, os dedos crispados. Lia e relia infinitas vezes as palavras formais e frias de condolências. Segurava a medalha póstuma entre seus dedos. O que mais ele perderia? A si mesmo? Era possível que até ele mesmo fosse arrebatado grotescamente de si? Riu amargamente dos próprios pensamentos. Se ele fosse tirado de si mesmo, seria uma dádiva, não uma desgraça. Não sofreria mais, não teria mais responsabilidade. Os Deuses não seriam tão cordiais com ele.

Não percebeu a chegada de Simone, nem quando ela arrancou o papel de suas mãos com um risinho tolo. Ela acreditara que era uma carta dos pais. Estava quase certa. Era uma carta sobre os pais. O grito horrendo de dor da irmã o despertara da letargia fúnebre em que se encontrava. Levantou-se como se tivessem pregos na cadeira e a agarrou. Ela o esmurrava, arranhava, chutava. Ele precisava ser forte pelos dois. Falou palavras imprecisas de consolo, mas ela não o ouvia. Ela só sentia sua própria dor.

_Esse silêncio todo  
Me atordoa  
Atordoado  
Eu permaneço atento  
Na arquibancada  
Prá a qualquer momento  
Ver emergir  
O monstro da lagoa..._

A crise de Simone fora tão forte que Camus se viu obrigado a atar a irmã às grades da cama até que ela se acalmasse. Quando isto finalmente aconteceu, ele se perguntou o que era pior. Ela passou da histeria a apatia. Comia quando era obrigada, banhava-se se ele o fizesse para ela, mutilava a própria pele para "sentir a dor de meus pais". Camus tinha pouco mais de 20 anos. Não sabia o que fazer. Nada o preparara para lidar com isso. Não existiam recursos médicos especializados. Todos estavam mobilizados para as mazelas da guerra. Tentou pedir ajuda mas a irmã fora recusada, todo atendimento psicológico estava voltado para os veteranos. Eles eram jovens, saudáveis, tinham casa e assistência financeira do governo. Deveria ser o suficiente. Mas não era.

No ápice do desespero recorrera ao templo. Entregara sua irmã aos cuidados das virgens do templo. Todos acreditavam que ela ainda se encontrava lá. Não tivera coragem de contar...

----------- X -----------

_Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
De vinho tinto de sangue..._

Milo acariciou a face de Camus. Secou com os nós dos dedos as lágrimas que não puderam ser mais contidas. Por que somente as pessoas boas morriam? Não, não estava sendo justo com os Deuses. O General também morrera. Mandara para o inferno o desgraçado que abusara de Afrodite e ainda mandaria, com suas próprias mãos, o infeliz que abusara de si, prestar suas contas no Hades. Permaneceu no silêncio, atento, como estivera enquanto ouvia...

- Alguns meses depois que eu a deixara no templo ela fugiu. Encontrou-me em casa no meio da madrugada. – enquanto falava Camus abria a própria blusa que vestia – eu acordei em minha cama com a faca da cozinha enterrada em meu corpo. – apontou para a grande cicatriz que praticamente atravessava suas costas – ela gritava todo o tempo que nós não tínhamos o direito de estar vivos. Que tínhamos de estar juntos. Toda a família. Eu não conseguia falar. Não conseguia me mexer. A dor da facada me atordoou. Ela achou que eu estivesse morto e então cortou os próprios pulsos. Eu me concentrei em respirar e esperar a morte vir. Não tinha mais força e não sabia também se, dentro da loucura dela, Simone não teria razão. Mas eu sou ruim demais até para morrer. Um vizinho ouviu os gritos, arrombou a porta de minha casa e nos socorreu. Simone não teve chances. Eu sim.

Milo passou os dedos pela grande cicatriz. Estava mudo. Agora de assombro. Talvez a sua história fosse a brincadeira de criança. Não a de Camus. As aparências enganam. Se arrependeu das diversas acusações que fizera a ele durante o tempo que estavam ali enclausurados.

_De muito gorda  
A porca já não anda  
(Cálice!)  
De muito usada  
A faca já não corta  
Como é difícil  
Pai, abrir a porta  
(Cálice!)  
Essa palavra  
Presa na garganta_

- Desculpe.

Camus não ouviu as desculpas de Milo ou as ignorou.

- Fiquei hospitalizado por algum tempo. Simone fora enterrada pelas virgens do templo em segredo. Certas histórias não devem ser contadas. Para todos eu apenas sofrera um acidente doméstico, caindo sobre uma porta de vidro e tendo as costas cortadas por ela. Explicações simples para uma pessoa simples. E eu me entreguei mais a esta Universidade. Fiz daqui a minha vida e o meu lar. Até te ver novamente.

- Temos chance. Temos o futuro.

- Não sei Milo. Realmente não sei. Eu me cansei de acreditar no futuro. Eu queria tanto que tudo pudesse ser diferente. Que eu pudesse gritar ao mundo que eu existo e que tenho sentimentos...

- Mas você pode.

- Nós sabemos que não. Veja o que aconteceu com você... e comigo...

_Esse pileque  
Homérico no mundo  
De que adianta  
Ter boa vontade  
Mesmo calado o peito  
Resta a cuca  
Dos bêbados  
Do centro da cidade.._

Milo se revoltou_._Camus estava errado. Todos estavam errados. O mundo era uma enciclopédia de todos os erros da humanidade. Soltou um urro. Esmurrou a parede próxima. Ambos se enterraram em suas próprias dores e esqueceram de quem eram. Não eram mais Milo e Camus e sim o Escorpião e o Reitor.

- Meu reino por litros de cachaça!

Camus riu. Mal o dia amanhecera... mas do que o horário importava? Talvez fosse bom beber até cair.

- Você ri? Eu estou falando sério! Queria afogar esta merda toda em rios de álcool. Queria me embriagar...

- Eu tenho uma outra sugestão...

_Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
Pai! Afasta de mim esse cálice  
De vinho tinto de sangue..._

Milo olhou assombrado o amado levantar-se e verificar se a porta estava trancada. A camisa antes aberta foi abandonada no chão. Camus não falou mais nada. Aproximou-se do louro e o beijou. Com fúria, com sofreguidão, com desejo. O gosto salgado das lágrimas se misturando ao doce sabor do amor. O veneno do Escorpião inebriaram os sentidos e despertaram o desejo esquecido. Que tudo e todos fossem para o inferno. Queria aquele homem e queria agora!

- Acho muito mais fácil me embriagar de você do que de cachaça.

Milo gemeu surpreso. Aquele beijo o fizera esquecer tudo. Quantos anos tinha? Qual era o seu nome? Onde estava? Seu cérebro apenas processava aquele corpo colado ao dele. A pele fria e cálida sobre a sua. Choque! Realmente... era muito melhor que álcool.

- Você sempre foi melhor com idéias que eu! – e o Escorpião atacou. Aquele era um jogo pra dois.

_Talvez o mundo  
Não seja pequeno  
(Cálice!)  
Nem seja a vida  
Um fato consumado  
(Cálice!)  
Quero inventar  
O meu próprio pecado  
(Cálice!)  
Quero morrer  
Do meu próprio veneno  
(Pai! Cálice!)_

Não tinham tempo para ser ternos, não eram homens para romance. Precisavam tanto um do outro. Sentir, tocar, beijar, arranhar, morder, lamber. As roupas foram arrancadas por mãos fortes entretanto trêmulas de desejo. As bocas não se separavam. O ar não era mais necessário. Eles eram o ar um do outro.

Milo estremeceu pela força da paixão que os consumia. Suas mãos exploraram cada centímetro quadrado de pele criando um mapa mental do paraíso. Camus nunca deitara com um homem, mas o instinto e os gemidos do amante o levavam para o caminho certo. O caminho do prazer.

Rolaram pelo chão em uma confusão de braços e pernas. Era impossível saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. Milo deixou seus lábios tomarem de assalto a ereção do aquariano.

- Milooo... eu... ahhh

Milo afastou-se um pouco. Não era para terminar antes de começar. Era a primeira vez de Camus, uma "vozinha" o avisara em seu íntimo. Era tão fácil esquecer que nunca estiveram juntos. Sentia como se ele sempre tivesse sido seu. Na realidade sempre o fora, mas não dessa forma. Lambeu seus próprios dedos e introduziu um dígito no canal apertado do amante. Sentiu em seu próprio corpo o desconforto que estava impingindo. Sabia que depois seria prazeroso, mas mesmo assim não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente.

- Camus... você...

- Cala a boca idiota e vá em frente. Não sou uma moça virgem... um moço talvez. Eu te quero. Agora!

_Quero perder de vez  
Tua cabeça  
(Cálice!)  
Minha cabeça  
Perder teu juízo  
(Cálice!)  
Quero cheirar fumaça  
De óleo diesel  
(Cálice!)  
Me embriagar  
Até que alguém me esqueça  
(Cálice!)_

Milo não tinha mais dúvidas ou escolhas. Estava preso, dominado. Não pertencia mais a si mesmo. Pela primeira vez esta sensação de aprisionamento foi prazerosa e bem vinda. Posicionou-se à entrada do amante. Tentou ser o mais delicado possível, mas o desejo de ambos era mais forte. As estocadas aumentaram de velocidade. As lágrimas de dor rapidamente substituídas por gemidos de prazer. Camus não agüentou por muito tempo. Seu prazer se espalhando por ambos os corpos. O louro não demorou mais do que umas poucas estocadas para ter o primeiro grande orgasmo de verdade de toda a sua vida. Deixou-se cair por sobre o ruivo. O rosto enterrado entre a curva do pescoço e os longos cabelos agora colados a pele suada. Não queria deixá-lo, não naquele momento, não naquele instante. Queria ficar aconchegado, fundido em um só com aquele a quem sempre amara, mas não tinha escolhas. A respiração de ambos começava a voltar ao normal. Trincou os dentes. Precisava deixá-lo, não poderiam dar-se ao luxo de ficarem juntos como se nada estivesse acontecendo lá fora. Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e lentamente separou-se de Camus com pesar.

- MERDA! MERDA! MERDA!

Camus olhou intrigado para Milo, procurando por suas próprias roupas, envergonhado.

- Agora eu vou morrer! Ninguém tem tamanha felicidade e continua vivo para contar.

- Milo, definitivamente você é louco. – Camus riu, já esquecido das roupas, da própria nudez, de tudo, embriagado em sua própria felicidade.


	19. Não fuja da dor!

**Disclamer:** Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados aos detentores da marca. Música Incidental: Não fuja da dor - Titãs - direitos reservados. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A**: Desculpem-me a demora pra lá de excessiva, mas essa fic me exige mais do que muitas vezes desejo dar a ela, espero que, aqueles que se lembram dela, gostem desse capítulo. Agradecimentos especias à minha beta Shiryuforever94 e a minha amada Lhu-chan, pela betagem e comentários pertinentes. Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!

* * *

Milo e Camus se permitiram ficar um pouco mais de tempo trancados no camarim. Sabiam que podiam ser necessários do lado de fora, mas também precisavam de tempo para eles próprios. Marin sabia disso. Não conhecia bem esse novo Milo, mas convivia há muitos anos com Camus e sabia que o Reitor precisava voltar a viver. Ele se fechara tanto em si mesmo que tinha a impressão que em qualquer tempo explodiria como uma panela de pressão.

_Não tome comprimido  
Não tome anestesia  
Não há nenhum remédio  
Não vá pra drogaria_

Aiória se aproximou da médica silenciosamente, como só um soldado sabe fazer.

- Um tostão pelos seus pensamentos.

A ruiva deu um salto, abafando com as mãos o grito de susto e aproveitando para estapear o leonino, sorrindo.

- Se você me matar do coração quem irá cuidar desse povo?

- Se você morrer de que importa os outros ficarem vivos? Sabia que você fica linda corada?

- Sabia que você é um galanteador de quinta categoria?

- Mas que você adora!

- Coloque ai, metido também! Eu estava pensando em Milo e Camus.

- Creio que eles se entenderam. O Major merece.

- Eu creio que todos nós merecemos ser felizes, independente de quem sejamos.

- Sabe, uma das coisas que mais admiro em você é a sua capacidade de ser misericordiosa. Ela alimenta as minhas esperanças na humanidade. Tudo o que vi, tantas vidas desperdiçadas a troco de nada. Eu tinha me esquecido o porquê de ainda valer a pena. Felicidade era um conceito completamente vago para mim, mas começo a ver que ela realmente pode existir.

Marin pôs um dedo sobre as rugas na testa do soldado e desanuviou a expressão. Sorriu. Ficara sem palavras. O que dizer? Jurara salvar a todos que pudesse e começava a perceber que salvar aquele homem era salvar a si mesma.

- X -

_Deixe que ela entre  
Que ela contamine  
Que ela te enlouqueça  
Que ela te ensine_

Saga procurou um canto e enrodilhou-se. Foi assim que dormiu e assim que acordou. Abriu os olhos, mas não foi capaz de mexer-se. Viu que o namorado ainda ressonava e que o irmão ainda estava a seu lado. Os cabelos negros se misturando. Desde que salvara a vida de Kanon com as suas próprias mãos eram praticamente inseparáveis. Percebia que muitas vezes Aioros se sentia intruso naquela relação, mas era diferente. Seu irmão era sua carne, parte de si mesmo e muitas vezes pensava que era a melhor parte. Sentiu um safanão na cabeça.

- Puta que pariu, não se pode dormir em paz nessa merda de lugar?

- Dormir? Saga, deixa de palhaçada. Você está acordado há muito tempo! Acha que não percebi quando sua respiração mudou? Quando você fica imóvel assim é o principal sintoma de que está a pensar asneira.

- Kanon... o especialista em idéia estapafúrdia dessa família é você.

Aioros abriu os olhos e sorriu. Muitas vezes ficava confuso com aqueles dois, mas amava Saga demais e simplesmente aceitava. Caso quisesse o belo capitão precisava levar o pacote completo. Esticou o braço e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria o belo rosto do amante.

- Bom dia, meu amor. Bom dia, Kanon.

- Bom dia cunhadinho. Mas se cunhado fosse bom não começava com...

- Pode parar que essa é mais velha que dormir deitado e não estou com humor para começar o dia assim.

Os irmãos riram. Saga levantou-se. Teria tempo para pensar depois, agora era hora de agir.

_Não fuja da dor  
Não fuja da dor_

- X -

_Não tome novalgina  
Não tome analgésico  
Nenhuma medicina  
Não ligue para o médico_

Aldebaran despertou lentamente. O semblante fechado, preocupado. Sempre mantinha o bom humor, era o primeiro a brincar ou fazer alguma piada. Não era irresponsável ou leviano como poderia parecer à primeira vista. Não se manteria vivo se assim o fosse, mas era a sua forma de sobreviver. Apenas nos momentos de solidão deixava transparecer em seu rosto o que realmente se passava dentro de si.

Além de todo horror que era obrigado a assistir diariamente, no fundo tinha uma dor só sua. Solidão. Olhou, a sua volta, os casais que se formavam e aqueles que vinham de longa data, suspirou, uma ponta de inveja mesquinha o tomou de assalto. Não podia se permitir seguir por esse caminho ou estaria irremediavelmente perdido.

Levantou-se esticando todo o seu corpo a tentar colocar em ordem os músculos entorpecidos pela posição desconfortável em que adormecera. Obrigou-se a pôr um sorriso no rosto e esmagou seus pesares em algum lugar remoto de seu cérebro. Era hora de ação. Os suprimentos estavam no fim, precisavam de coisas básicas como alimentos e água potável.

Seu olhar procurou por Milo, e, não o encontrando à vista, imaginou que ainda estivesse descansando. Não seria necessário incomodá-lo, Saga já tomara o comando, como estava habituado a fazer. Dirigiu-se a ele, descansadamente.

- Bom dia, Comandante. – eram amigos de longas horas de luta, mas sempre preferira manter o respeito – é preciso formar uma equipe para buscar os suprimentos. Acredito que Alissa já os tenha providenciado.

- Fale com o nosso Mago das comunicações e veja se ele consegue contato com a casa.

Aldebaran meneou a cabeça acatando a ordem de Saga e pôs-se logo a agir. Com a mente ocupada e o corpo em movimento não tinha tempo para ficar se lamentando como uma donzela abandonada.

- X -

Dohko conseguira comunicação com a residência e fora informado da chegada dos suprimentos, bem como das armas solicitadas por Mask. Era preciso uma equipe de pelo menos quatro homens fortes e rápidos e que, ao menos um, conhecesse bem o caminho mais seguro a ser percorrido dentro da Universidade para que a movimentação não fosse percebida pelas tropas inimigas que sitiavam o prédio.

- Milo seria a escolha mais óbvia, entretanto, com o ferimento do joelho, ele mais atrapalharia que ajudaria.

- Saga, porque não manda o Reitor com Deba, Mask e Kanon? – Shaka escolhera os nomes daqueles que considerava os mais adequados.

- Um civil, Shaka?

- Quem, de todos, melhor conhece esta Universidade? Ele passou toda a vida aqui...

- Temos que ouvir a opinião de Milo e do próprio... Não creio que o Escorpião vá arriscar seu coração. Acredito que ele vá querer ir, mesmo se arrastando.

- E eu faço questão de nocauteá-lo. Não podemos perder tempo com sentimentalismos.

- E se eu mandasse o Mu sair de peito aberto, desarmado, pela porta dianteira desse prédio?

- Se essa fosse a melhor opção, ou a única opção, o que mais eu poderia fazer além de crer que ele voltaria são e salvo pra mim? Estamos todos no mesmo barco, Saga. Uma decisão egoísta pode colocar tudo a perder. Espero que todos esses anos de experiência tenham ensinado essa lição ao Escorpião.

Nesse momento, Milo chegava ao ponto de reunião, amparado por Camus. Não fazia mais questão de esconder a sua debilidade, preferia se resguardar o máximo possível para o momento que realmente necessitasse de toda a sua energia.

- O que eu deveria ter aprendido, Shaka?

- Conversas ouvidas pela metade podem ser perigosas. Estávamos a decidir a equipe que irá buscar os suprimentos em sua residência. Dohko já recebeu a resposta positiva por parte de Alissa.

- Camus, Deba, Mask e Kanon. – Milo respondeu sem titubear.

O queixo de Saga caiu, e só não rolou pelo chão por estar firmemente preso em seu rosto. Shaka sorriu vitorioso.

- Vejo que você aprendeu a lição. Saga achava que você quereria ir no lugar de Camus.

- Eu não tenho condições, iria atrapalhar mais que ajudar e, apesar de civil, Camus é um homem e a pessoa que melhor conhece esses corredores. Eu confio nele.

Camus permaneceu em silêncio e sentiu o peso que a confiança de Milo, depositada em si, encerrava. Se ele fracassasse, se algo acontecesse a sua pessoa, provavelmente o Escorpião não suportaria e toda operação ficaria comprometida. Todavia não podia esmorecer ou ser covarde.

- Você sabe manejar alguma arma, Camus? – Mask perguntou com a objetividade de quem não tem tempo a perder.

- Eu não gosto de armas, mas sei utilizá-las se for preciso.

Milo retirou sua própria pistola da cintura e entregou a Camus.

- Leve esta. É leve e fácil de manejar. Peça a Alissa que mande o meu bebê. Ela saberá o que quero.

Camus recebeu a arma das mãos de Milo e a analisou. Era realmente mais leve do que as que tinha manejado e parecia ter um gatilho macio. Um detalhe chamou a atenção do reitor, a pequena peça encaixada na saída do cano.

- Um silenciador especial. Essa é uma pistola desenvolvida para ações sigilosas. Venha, vamos a algum lugar vazio e veja se consegue manejá-la.

Os soldados se deslocaram com o reitor para uma das salas vazias. Camus mirou um ponto do quadro branco e atirou. O barulho realmente foi mínimo, a mira fácil e o gatilho macio. Era uma arma especial. Mask se surpreendeu por Milo se separar daquela arma e mais ainda por ela encaixar tão bem nas mãos do reitor. Tinha sido confeccionada e balanceada para o Escorpião e ninguém, além dele, até aquele instante, tinha conseguido manuseá-la com tamanha precisão.

Milo sorriu. Sabia que seu bebê encaixaria bem nas mãos de Camus. Eles eram um. Sempre foram.

Formalidades resolvidas, sem mais qualquer discussão, a equipe destacada se encaminhou pelos corredores escuros e desertos da Universidade, seguindo a liderança de Camus. O Reitor esperava não precisar utilizar o "brinquedo" do amado, mas seus dedos pareciam colados à arma. Andaram rápido e em silêncio. A cada esquina esperavam a presença de inimigos. Mas a sorte, a roda da fortuna, os Deuses, ou seja lá o que cada um acreditasse estava ao lado daqueles quatro homens. Conseguiram chegar à entrada da passagem secreta sem maiores percalços.

Os mais de 500 metros da passagem foram percorridos em pouco tempo, em uma correria muda. Chegaram aos porões da antiga residência do General com o coração aos pulos e totalmente sem fôlego. Eram aguardados por uma sorridente Alissa.

- Meninos... é bom vê-los novamente e saber que estão todos bem.

A senhora apontou quatro mochilas minuciosamente arrumadas para conterem o máximo possível de suprimentos no menor volume. Galões de água com suportes especiais para serem carregados minimizando o esforço e as armas solicitadas por Mask.

- Alissa... Milo pediu o bebê dele.

- Eu imaginei que ele fosse querer... – A velha entregou a Camus outra pistola, completamente negra e ainda mais leve que a carregada pelo Reitor e uma caixa de munição. – Milo chamou essa arma de Camus, bela, letal e só dele.

Todos riram. Típico do Escorpião.

- Acho que vou chamar o meu lança-chamas de Deba, grande, pesado, mas com grande poder de fogo!

O clima descontraído permaneceu enquanto todos pegavam as suas cargas e acomodavam sobre o corpo tentando limitar os movimentos o mínimo possível. Antes de retornarem Alissa segurou o Reitor pelas mãos.

- Cuide bem do Milo e diga a ele que o amo. Ele precisa de amor, nada mais e cuide bem de si mesmo, por favor.

_Deixe que ela chegue  
Que ela te determine  
Que ela te consuma  
Que ela te domine_

Camus beijou o rosto da velha senhora e assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. Não seria capaz de falar nada. A voz trairia a dor que aquelas poucas palavras trouxeram. Pegou sua carga e seguiu os companheiros. Mask liderava a equipe no retorno pelo túnel. Verificou a saída e sinalizou que a passagem estava limpa. Voltaram pelos mesmos corredores que utilizaram para ir, com cuidado redobrado, agora que portavam carga tão especial.

Quando passavam perto da barricada, um soldado inimigo fazia ronda pelo terreno. Camus levantou a arma e atirou. Um único tiro, limpo e certeiro. Frio. O homem de gelo. Aldebaran se aproximou e verificou os sinais vitais do soldado.

- Mortinho da silva. O que este homem estava fazendo aqui e não junto a nós como atirador de elite? – apontou para o ruivo que mantinha o semblante sem expressão como uma estátua de mármore.

Ninguém falou mais nada. A pergunta, meramente retórica ficou no ar. Abandonaram o corpo e seguiram para o auditório. Teriam de reforçar as defesas agora. Sabiam que eles estavam entrando.

Entregaram os mantimentos a Saga que, junto aos voluntários civis, começou a distribuição e acomodação dos víveres. Milo estranhou o silêncio da equipe e se aproximou de Camus.

_Não fuja da dor  
Não fuja da dor_

- O que aconteceu?

- Alissa mandou dizer que te ama e te entregar "Camus". – estendeu a arma e a caixa de munição, além da pistola que fora emprestada à ele.

Milo pegou as armas em suas mãos e conferiu a munição, quando percebeu a falta de uma bala na arma que entregara a Camus.

- Camus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente, enquanto recarregava a pistola e devolvia ao reitor – Acho melhor que essa fique permanentemente com você.

- Eu matei um homem, Milo.

- Atirou em alguém?

- Eu MATEI alguém! – afirmou categoricamente e guardou a arma consigo.

- Eu não quereria nunca que fosse assim, mas as Destinos(1) são umas vacas mesmo. Bem vindo ao meu mundo Camus!

Milo abraçou o amado e sentiu que as lágrimas quentes dele molhavam seus ombros. A primeira morte que se carregava nas costas era sempre pesada. Ainda trazia a sua consigo apesar dos anos passados. Com o tempo e os números se acumulando, não mais sentia ou pensava quando apertava o gatilho. Não desejava que Camus se tornasse o que era, mas a guerra endurecia os homens, não era isso que falava seu pai?

Camus chorou e se deixou ser consolado por Milo. Se tornara, com um único ato, tudo aquilo que sempre temera. Não chorava pelo homem morto, chorava por si mesmo, por não ter sentido nada ao puxar o gatilho e ter a plena certeza que faria novamente quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

- Eu não senti nada.

- E, é isso o que incomoda, não? Achamos que vamos lamentar e sofrer pela perda de uma vida, mas não sentimos nada. Esse é o peso da morte. É o momento que parece que perdemos a humanidade. Não é assim, não com aqueles que ainda são capazes de amar. Você ainda é capaz de amar?

- Eu te amo, eu amo Hyoga, eu amo cada aluno que está aqui e cada pedaço desse prédio.

- E é por amor que você matou... você não perdeu a sua humanidade, você a reencontrou. Eu sei que não são palavras bonitas que vão tirar essa dor de dentro de você. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém, mas apenas pense sobre o que te falei. Não tive ninguém ao meu lado, nada além do meu amor por você, mas não é necessário que esteja sozinho. Não mais. Já agüentamos coisas demais, sozinhos. Estamos juntos agora. Vamos nos juntar aos demais.

O Reitor e o Escorpião se reuniram aos soldados. Aldebaran narrava aos que ficaram na Universidade a precisão e a oportunidade do tiro de Camus. Afrodite se aproximou do ruivo e deu um breve aperto de mãos.

- Obrigado. Se algo acontecesse a Mask... não sei se eu teria motivos para continuar. Uma vida por muitas, obrigado.

Essa era a lógica da guerra. O valor de uma vida. A questão não era quantos morreram, e sim quantos viveram pela morte daqueles que pereceram. Camus entendia a equação matemática, mas não aceitava. Não precisava ser assim. A loucura já se estendera por tempo demais. Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?

_Querer sentir a dor  
Não é uma loucura  
Fugir da dor é fugir da própria cura_

_

* * *

_

(1) O **Destino**, as **Moiras/Parcas**, divindades cegas, nascidas do **Caos** e da **Noite**, eram quem estabeleciam tudo, inclusive os deuses estavam submetidos a elas.

**Nota da beta**: Cara, se eu disser que morri lendo e betando, vocês acreditam? Sério mesmo... Que capítulo FODÔNICO! Depois me perguntam porque eu ainda beto Saint Seiya... Apenas por coisas como essa. Lindo, perfeito, precioso, sensacional. Leiam e deixem review ou na próxima eu levo um mês betando... *ameaçadora* Cara, sério... Se alguém não gostou, está precisando de transfusão de cérebro...

**Nota da Autora:** Morri lendo a nota da Beta Shiryuforever94 e preciso que as reviews me façam reviver para terminar esta fic.


	20. Azarados?

**Disclamer**:Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados aos detentores da marca. Música incidental: Caminhos Composição: Raul Seixas/Paulo Coelho - direitos reservados aos autores.

**Comentários da Autora:** Mais um capítulo, e desta vez postado em tempo recorde. **Agradecimentos especiais a Áries Sin**, pela betagem relâmpago e paciência com essa maluca em crise produtiva. Beijos a todos que acompanham e comentários são bem aceitos e necessários para que eu não demore mais tanto tempo...

* * *

- Mu, que cara é essa? – Shaka se aproximou do namorado silenciosamente – Em que mundo você está?

- Está tudo muito estranho... muito estranho...

O ariano acomodou-se melhor no abraço reconfortante do companheiro e começou a falar mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

_Você me pergunta  
Aonde eu quero chegar  
Se há tantos caminhos na vida  
E pouca esperança no ar_

- Sabe, há quantos anos nos conhecemos? Não digo eu e você apenas, todos nós. – fez um silêncio pontuando a pergunta, não esperando pela resposta de Shaka – Pois é, são muitos, e o tempo tem passado de forma tão atribulada que se torna até difícil de contar. Agora olhe em volta… não acha que tem algo errado?

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Tudo está muito calmo... Toda vez que tudo está muito calmo é prenúncio de uma grande merda e, geralmente, proporcional à calmaria.

- Você está paranóico.

- Não, não estou. Somos os melhores em nossas respectivas áreas. E só estamos vivos por conta disso. Mas creio que somos as pessoas mais azaradas que já caminharam no cimo desta terra. Nunca, absolutamente nunca, nada funcionou conosco sem um fator complicador, e que, em geral, nos fode feio.

- Definitivamente você está paranóico. E eu que pensei que isso fosse um privilégio meu.

_E até a gaivota que voa  
Já tem seu caminho no ar_

- Lembra-se da campanha das fronteiras? Quando conseguimos passar pela "barreira" inimiga e chegar ao acampamento de nossos exércitos, o que aconteceu com Milo e Saga? Quando conseguimos nos infiltrar naquele campo de refugiados falso, o que era para ser simples nos fez perder um homem além dos feridos e do estupro de Afrodite. E quando Deba foi buscar nossos mantimentos e teve de andar por dias porque a roda do carro quebrou? Somos fortes sim, competentes sim, mas fodidamente azarados também.

- Mas Mu, quem, numa guerra, não é azarado?

- Não quero ser o profeta do apocalipse, mas aguarde e verá...

_O caminho do fogo é a água  
O caminho do barco é o porto  
O do sangue é o chicote_

- X -

Quando eu estava conversando com Shaka, tinha plena convicção do que falava e não demorou muito para que eu tivesse a prova. Naquela mesma manhã chegaram as prometidas tropas de reforço. Alissa conseguiu contato com Dohko e avisou que os homens já estavam a caminho. Saga pediu que os fosse receber. Não vi problemas na solicitação, precisava esticar um pouco os músculos. Peguei as minhas armas pessoais e parti para a entrada do túnel.

Segundo nos informaram, a movimentação das tropas seria lenta, para que não percebessem que estávamos a receber reforços. Concordei plenamente com a estratégia, era simples e lógica. Quando cheguei ao túnel, e vi as pessoas que ali estavam à nossa espera, só tive um comentário a fazer.

- PUTA QUE ME PARIU! DEFINITIVAMENTE SOMOS UNS FODIDOS AZARADOS DE MERDA!

Não dirigi mais nenhum olhar para o maldito comandante que ali estava. Virei as costas e comecei a andar em volta. Ele que, se quisesse, me seguisse. E ainda pude ouvir o comentário ácido. "_Só mesmo o governo para chamar esses maricas de 'Tropa de Elite'. E ainda me mandam para limpar a bunda deles." _Meus dedos crisparam no cabo da pistola. Um tiro! Eu não precisaria de mais do que um tiro para livrar a face da terra daquele tipo de escória. Mas o meu cérebro começou a fazer conjecturas. Sou um especialista em bombas, mais especificamente em desarme e explosão controlada. Uma bombinha... o Mask sempre tinha um monte delas... uma só e eu seria capaz de explodir aquele desgraçado sem machucar mais ninguém e seria necessário uma pá de lixo e vassoura para recolher os restos putrefatos do infeliz.

_O caminho do reto é o torto  
O caminho do bruxo é a nuvem_

_O da nuvem é o espaço  
O da luz é o túnel_

Shaka me esperava na entrada do auditório. Segundo ele, o meu semblante era de completo descontrole. Me aproximei dele e sussurrei:

- Eu tinha razão… como desejei estar errado, mas eu tinha razão.

- Como assim?

Apontei para a porta, no momento que ELE entrava. Todos nós o conhecíamos.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você. Isso é realmente um caminhão de merda atômica. Preciso segurar Saga.

- Saga não me preocupa, nem mesmo Milo, mas... como o Reitor vai reagir? Depois daquele tiro certeiro, todos nós sabemos o que ele pode fazer com uma arma na mão.

- Espero que ele faça jus a fama de "Homem de Gelo". E... você está se esquecendo de Aioros!

- X -

_O caminho da fera é o laço  
O caminho da mão é o punhal  
O do santo é o deserto  
O do carro é o sinal  
O do errado é o certo_

Shaka correu em busca de Saga, enquanto Mu buscava por Aioros. O sagitariano deveria também ser contido e arrastado a todo custo a um local seguro, mas onde seria seguro para todos?

- Aioros, amigo, chegaram os reforços.

- Isso é bom, mas pela sua cara de enterro, tem um porém nessa história.

- Um "porém" louro e o maior canalha que já tivemos notícia.

- Mu, isso não é hora para brincadeiras, principalmente com esse assunto.

- É uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, mas não fui eu que a inventei. Foi alguém lá de cima...

Aioros puxou o revólver da cintura.

- Onde ele está?

- Infelizmente não posso deixar você fazer isso. Apesar de muito o desejar. Precisamos achar Saga e contar a Milo e Camus.

Mu segurou Airos com toda a força de possuía, mas o sargitariano não era pequeno, muito menos fraco e estava furioso, foi preciso a ajuda de Afrodite e de um soco certeiro de Mask para que ele fosse "acalmado".

Não havia outro jeito. Precisavam trancar todos no camarim e só então resolver o que fazer. Ta certo que aquela porta não seria suficiente para conter três soldados e um amante furiosos, mas era o melhor que podiam arrumar naquela situação. Shaka, Dohko e Deba tentavam conter e arrastar Kanon e Saga. Se todos perdessem a cabeça, o banho de sangue seria inevitável.

- X -

_O caminho do verde é o cinzento  
O do amor é o destino_

- Chegaram os reforços, Milo. – Dohko respondeu à pergunta do louro, mas todos ali sabiam que aquela resposta não seria satisfatória.

- Estou esperando. A chegada dos reforços não justifica a cara de Saga, Aioros nocauteado, Kanon algemado e todos aqui. O que mandaram para nós? – Apesar da pergunta, em seu íntimo Milo sabia a resposta. Só uma pessoa, dentre todas as outras existentes no mundo seria capaz de provocar tal reação entre seus amigos.

- Ele, Milo. Mandaram Ele!

Camus pulou do sofá como gato acuado.

- ELE? Aquele ELE?

- Faço minha a pergunta de Camus. Está realmente se referindo àquele Ele?

- Sim. Infelizmente sim, Milo. – Saga suspirou desanimado e se deixou cair em uma cadeira.

Pronto, a confusão estava armada. Parecia que tinham agitado um pano vermelho na frente de um touro ferido. A tez de Milo assumiu todas as cores conhecidas e mais algumas tonalidades que os presentes juravam ser completamente desconhecidas do ser humano.

O silêncio que se instaurou era tão denso e significativo que poderia ser sentido o seu peso fisicamente. Ninguém ousava falar absolutamente nada. Os sentimentos, para cada um dos presentes naquela pequena sala era diferente e ao mesmo tempo semelhante.

- Milo, acho melhor você ficar aqui. – Saga foi o primeiro a se manifestar e o conselho que dava a Milo era mais para si mesmo que para o amigo.

- Saga, eu preciso olhar nos olhos daquele canalha...

- Milo você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Camus se exasperou. Após o primeiro choque, a primeira onda de fúria, se sentia mais controlado e sabia que aquele não era o momento e nem o lugar para o conflito. Teriam tempo e oportunidade para isso.

- Camus você não entende...

- PORRA! É lógico que eu entendo! Entendo mais do que possa imaginar! Não me trate como um tolo, Milo. Você terá tempo para ajustar suas contas. Eu serei o primeiro a ajudá-lo, mas não agora. Não aqui. Não assim!

_O do cesto é o cento_

_O caminho do velho é o menino_

_O da água é a sede_

Milo bufou, mas tinha que dar razão a Camus. Saga se abandonou em uma cadeira. Os três estavam desnorteados. Aioros se recuperava do nocaute. Kanon chutava uma cadeira como se ela fosse a culpada de todas as mazelas do mundo.

Os outros saíram da sala silenciosamente em um acordo tácito. Camus fizera o papel de "Homem de Gelo". Agora, apenas os mais próximos envolvidos naquela história deveriam ficar ali.

Kanon finalmente se acalmou e abraçou o irmão. Os cabelos negros se misturaram assim como as lágrimas. Além de gêmeos, passaram por muitas coisas juntos naquela guerra… levavam muitas cicatrizes. Eram homens que sabiam como se proteger, mas com relação a esse assunto, Kanon sentia como se tivesse falhado com o irmão por não estar presente quando se fizera necessário.

Camus abraçou Milo e o beijou suavemente na testa em um pequeno momento em que se permitiu ser terno. Deixou o amante e seus traços assumiram novamente a frieza de uma estátua de mármore.

_O caminho do frio é o inverno_

_O do peixe é a rede_

_O do vil é o inferno_

- Se, qualquer um de vocês pensar em sair daqui, eu pessoalmente, faço questão de enchê-los de porrada. Vou ver como as coisas estão lá fora. Fui claro?

Camus tomara a dianteira. Não parecia mais o Camus desnorteado que viram segundos atrás. Era de novo o Homem de Gelo que organizava e geria aquela Universidade com pulso firme. Todos assentiram. Era o melhor a ser feito naquele momento, adiar o confronto o máximo possível. Precisavam colocar o pensamento em ordem e a situação como um todo a frente dos sentimentos e ressentimentos pessoais.

_O caminho do risco é o sucesso  
O do acaso é a sorte  
O da dor é o amigo  
O caminho da vida é a morte!_

Camus saíra com passos firmes e se encontrara com os demais que apenas aguardavam a atitude que seria tomada por aqueles que permaneceram no camarim. Em todos podia ver a preocupação estampada claramente. Se dirigiu a Dohko.

- Quem é? – Não precisava se alongar na pergunta ou ser mais específico. Todos sabiam a quem o Reitor se referia.

Dohko apenas apontou para um homem alto de cabelos louros e longos. Camus andou até ele com passos firmes.

- Prazer, eu sou Camus, o reitor desta Universidade. – estendeu a mão que foi desprezada, apesar da vontade ser estender a pistola que estava em sua cintura.

O homem se virou e mediu Camus de cima abaixo com um olhar de claro desdém. Mais um fresquinho. Quem aquele homem pensava que era?

- Me faça um favor, doutor reitor: mantenha seus alunos longe de mim e de meus homens. É tudo que tem que fazer. Não precisa ser simpático. Não vim aqui fazer amigos. Vou arrumar essa bagunça que vocês fizeram e partir.

Camus sorriu. Um sorriso frio e sarcástico. Será que ele realmente pensava que sairia ileso dali? Será que ele confiava tanto nos homens dele, que, por uma olhada rápida, pôde perceber que não passavam de garotos cheirando a leite? Aquele escroque não passava de um boçal arrogante.

- Não passou pela minha cabeça fazer nada diferente. E você, mantenha a ordem que está presente nesse lugar. – Camus falou com frieza.

- Não pense que pode me dar ordens. – o sarcasmo e o desprezo rechearam a frase, que parecia querer dizer exatamente o que ele pensava do Reitor: era apenas um nada.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. E mais... lembre-se de onde está. Faça seu trabalho e suma daqui! – Camus cuspiu entre dentes. Aquele confronto não deveria se alongar muito.

Minos riu. Uma risada maldosa que arrepiou ao Reitor. Cada vez mais tinha ímpetos de quebrar a cara daquele homem com suas próprias mãos, transformá-lo em migalhas e alimentar os ratos de laboratório. Pensando melhor, os pobres animais ajudavam no desenvolvimento da tecnologia, não mereciam aquele tipo de refeição.

_"E você ainda me pergunta:_

_aonde é que eu quero chegar,_

_se há tantos caminhos na vida_

_e pouquíssima esperança no ar!_

_E até a gaivota que voa_

_já tem seu caminho no ar!"_

Voltou a analisar os "homens" de Minos. Os garotos olhavam amedrontados o confronto que se desenrolara entre o comandante e ele próprio. Sentiu pena de todos eles, pena de si mesmo. Por um instante quis esquecer tudo, correr para debaixo de uma cama e só sair quando tudo tivesse terminado. Não era covarde, pelo menos não mais. Um dos garotos chamou a sua atenção. Cabelos dourados e olhos azuis pousados em si. Lembrou Natássia.

Parecia tanto com seu filho, entretanto fazia tantos anos que não o via que não sabia se seria capaz de reconhecê-lo. Adolescentes mudavam tão rápido. Deveria ser uma alucinação de sua cabeça. O filho não poderia estar ali. Não poderia estar no meio desse confronto sangrento e nunca poderia estar sob o comando daquela víbora.

- X -

Minos se cansara de medir forças com aquele almofadinha metido a homem. De todas as missões cretinas a que já tinha sido enviado, aquela era de longe a pior. Sentira os olhares de ódio sobre si e lembrou de como humilhara o comandante daqueles homens que estavam ali. Não conseguia entender como aqueles fracos se tornaram majores, coronéis. Ele próprio era apenas um tenente e merecia muito mais. Eles que viessem, que fizessem qualquer besteira, um passo em falso e não seriam somente os inimigos que iriam comer grama pela raiz. Não pôde conter o sorriso sádico que tomou seus lábios.

Não podia perder mais tempo. Se queria atingir seus objetivos precisava se livrar o mais rápido possível daquela missão patética. Tinha providências a tomar. Precisava fortificar aquelas barricadas toscas. Precisava planejar um ataque. Exterminar os inimigos externos e depois então pensar nos "internos". Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar "dos internos". Era um homem de ação, não entendia o porquê de defender aquele lugar. Em sua opinião existiam coisas e lugares muito mais importantes a serem defendidos. Mas ordens eram ordens, não que as cumprisse à risca. Os homens de poder careciam de inteligência. Faria o que fosse necessário, não mais que isso, mas também não menos. Saiu andando em direção aos corredores e foi prontamente seguido por seus homens.

_O caminho do risco é o sucesso  
O acaso é a sorte  
O da dor é o amigo  
O caminho da vida é a morte!_

O garoto loiro que chamara a atenção de Camus ficara parado. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do reitor. Aquele homem era o seu pai. Ele tivera coragem de enfrentar o tão temido Minos. A admiração que sempre sentira aumentara exponencialmente.

Camus não sabia bem o que fazer. O garoto ficara parado, olhando-o. Seria mesmo Hyoga? Seria mesmo o seu filho? Se fosse, o que fazia ali, no exército? Sob o comando daquele crápula? As dúvidas assaltaram sua mente. Sentia uma dor de cabeça se aproximando, mas não era hora para frescuras. Aproximou-se do garoto receoso, mas precisava tomar uma atitude, não poderia ficar ali parado, congelado.

Hyoga?

Pai... sou eu.


	21. Quem é você, pai?

**Disclamer:** Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem, diretos reservados aos detentores da obra. Músicas incidentais, Pai – Fábio Jr. e Love in Afternoon – Legião Urbana, direitos reservados aos autores e interpretes.

**Agradecimentos:** Agradecimentos especiais. minha beta querida Shiryuforever94, que, apesar do tempo restrito, fez um belo trabalho em me ajudar com esse capítulo. Agradecimentos também a todos aqueles que acompanham esta fic, apesar da irregularidade dos capítulos. Agradecimentos também a Keiko Maxwell pelos comentários e por acompanhar esse trabalho.

**Comentários da Autora:** Este é um dos maiores capítulos, se não for o maior, que eu já escrevi em uma fic. Normalmente ele estaria dividido em dois, mas não quis quebrar a interação dos personagens. Não gosto de suplicar por comentário, creio que o leitor é livre para comentar ou não, mas gostaria de pedir um incentivo para continuar a escrever essa história, que é difícil, um tanto sofrida em certas horas, mas que eu adoro apesar de muitas vezes perder a vontade de escrever por achar que não estou agradando. Abraços a todos que lêem, Athenas...

* * *

Camus ficou completamente chocado e sem reação. Aquele garoto belo e forte ali parado era o seu filho perdido. Era um soldado. Tudo que ele sempre temera e odiara aconteceu. Seu amado e seu filho eram soldados envolvidos naquela guerra torpe. Aproximou-se do rapaz em dúvida de como agir, sem saber o que falar. Queria chorar, gritar, mas seu rosto não expressava nenhuma emoção. Manteve todo o caleidoscópio de sentimentos firmemente enterrado em si.

_Pai!  
Pode ser que daqui a algum tempo  
Haja tempo prá gente ser mais  
Muito mais que dois grandes amigos  
Pai e filho talvez..._

Hyoga estendeu os braços e tocou o pai em um abraço leve. Admirava-o, era verdade, mas no fundo não tinha muitas lembranças dele. O homem que conhecera como "pai" era Cristal e agora, ele estava morto. Mas o que dizer?

- Meu filho! Passei tanto tempo a te procurar e agora simplesmente não sei o que falar.

- Talvez não tenha nada a ser dito.

- Ou talvez existam coisas demais que não sabemos nem mesmo por onde começar. Como Cristal deixou que você entrasse nesse exército? E, mais ainda sob o comando deste homem?

- Cristal está morto. De qualquer forma, ele me treinou para isso desde a mais tenra infância. Minos é estranho, mas é um bom comandante.

- Espera! Acho melhor começarmos de novo. Esse não é um bom caminho. Tenho meus motivos para odiar este homem que você chama de "bom comandante" como também tenho os meus motivos para odiar Cristal e, aparentemente são pessoas a quem você admira. Não quero discutir agora que te encontrei. Não agora. Esta guerra é terrível, este ataque a faculdade é inominável, mas ter te encontrado agora foi a maior dádiva que eu pude receber em minha vida. Não quero estragar isso.

- Eu entendo os motivos que você tem para odiar Cristal, se é que eu realmente sempre importei alguma coisa para você, mas não entendo o porquê de odiar Minos.

- Importar para mim? Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. Na época da morte de sua mãe, eu cheguei ao acampamento apenas pouco tempo depois de você ter saído de lá.

- Você esteve no acampamento?

- Ela morreu em meus braços.

- Por que você nunca me disse nada? Por que Cristal nunca me disse nada?

- Não posso saber os motivos dele, mas posso dizer os meus... Quando cheguei ao acampamento, sua mãe estava quase morta, você era pouco mais que um bebê. Não o encontrei, nem ao capitão. Levei meses buscando até que finalmente os localizei. Provavelmente você não se lembra disso.

- Obviamente.

- Eu contei o que presenciara ao Cristal, nós discutimos, eu queria trazer você para morar comigo, ele não permitiu. Eu não passava de um garoto, não era muito mais velho do que você é hoje, não fui páreo para ele. Não tive a força necessária, nem qualquer tipo de ajuda. Ele já era um oficial graduado. Não estou pedindo desculpas por não ter feito o que sabia ser certo, mas expondo as coisas como elas aconteceram pra mim.

- Se eu estivesse em seu lugar...

- O que você faria?

- Simplesmente esqueceria a minha existência, coisa que você não fez. Não o culpo por ter me deixado com ele. Não poderia ser diferente. Talvez minha mãe não tenha sido justa.

- O que você sabe de sua mãe?

- Que ela te odiava por ser gay e se odiava por não ter conseguido mudar isso.

- X -

- Onde está Camus? Ele já devia ter voltado! Eu tinha certeza que não deveria ter permitido que ele enfrentasse aquele crápula sozinho. - Milo andava claudicante, de um lado para o outro, dentro do camarim, como uma fera enjaulada e ferida.

- Milo, quieto, agora! - Saga endureceu o tom de voz. Era um comandante por natureza e mérito próprio.

Antes que começasse uma discussão entre os dois homens presentes, Afrodite entrou no camarim com notícias.

- Onde está o Camus?

- Ele está bem, Milo. Você sabia que não deixaríamos que nada acontecesse a ele, mas não foi preciso nossa intervenção, aparentemente ele soube exatamente como colocar Minos no seu devido lugar. Agora está conversando com um dos soldados que chegaram. Parece uma conversa tensa, mas o soldado não passa de um menino.

- Um menino? Foi isso que nos mandaram?

- Sim, Milo, recebemos um bando de crianças comandadas por Ele. Pelo que pude observar, este garoto em especial representa alguma coisa para o Reitor. Eles se abraçaram levemente e agora, ambos os rostos parecem feitos de gelo. Pensando bem, são até um pouco parecidos, apesar da cor de cabelo diferente.

- O filho dele. Camus deve ter encontrado o filho.

- O Reitor tem um filho adolescente? Não é possível! O amor de vocês não é de longa data? E como só o reencontrou agora? E...?

- Afrodite, pelamordetodososdeuses! Está parecendo uma velha índia das florestas! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Sente-se que a história é longa.

Afrodite sentou-se e Milo começou a narrar os fatos. Absteve-se de comentar sobre sentimentos e opiniões. Apenas fatos e pronto. Aquela conversa evitaria que ele ficasse maluco e ao mesmo tempo daria ao ruivo a privacidade necessária à conversa que deveria estar tendo com seu filho.

- X -

_Pai!  
Pode ser que daí você sinta  
Qualquer coisa entre  
Esses vinte ou trinta  
Longos anos em busca de paz..._

Camus ficou completamente pasmo com a declaração feita por Hyoga e mais ainda a calma e a simplicidade do tom utilizado pelo garoto. Ele falou sobre sua opção sexual e o ódio que a mãe sentia disso, como se estivesse falando que iria chover na noite seguinte.

- Como você pode ter certeza dos sentimentos de sua mãe? Quando ela morreu você ainda era muito jovem, mais do que deveria ser. Não é certo uma criança perder a mãe em tão tenra idade.

- Ela deixou um diário. Depois da última vez que te vi, quando tinha mais ou menos dez anos, Cristal me deu o diário. Ele viu que eu estava crescendo, que sentia um afeto natural por você, mesmo o tendo visto duas ou três vezes na vida e ele queria destruir isso. Nada melhor que o diário de minha mãe, pelo menos na cabeça dele.

- E na sua?

- É verdade o que estava escrito?

- Não posso responder a essa pergunta sem saber o conteúdo do diário. Quanto ao fato de ser gay, sim, é verdade. Quanto ao fato de ter tentado me fazer mudar "de opinião", sua mãe me feriu mais do que alguém tinha o direito de fazer. Ela me ajudou, me apoiou emocionalmente no momento mais complicado de minha vida até então. Tivemos um caso, ela morava em nossa casa, junto à minha irmã e meus pais. Quando soube que ela estava grávida, propus-lhe casamento. Eu tinha muito carinho por sua mãe, desejava seu corpo, mas eu amava outra pessoa, um homem, é verdade, mas era um amor impossível, proibido. Uma bela noite ela fugiu, me deixou um bilhete e foi embora. Levou você com ela, dentro de sua barriga. Eu não sei se existem palavras que possam definir a dor de uma pessoa que perde tudo, ao mesmo tempo, eu não sei definir como foram os dias subsequentes. Eu mesmo não me lembro deles. São borrões em minha memória. Tentei ficar com você e não consegui, passei a viver como um autômato até cerca de um mês atrás, quando o homem que eu sempre amei veio trabalhar neste lugar, como professor.

- Ele está aqui, agora?

- Sim. E ele é o motivo pelo qual odeio a Minos.

- Então ele é do Exército.

- Ele foi. Os demais o chamam de "Escorpião".

- Por todos os Deuses, quem manda nesta merda de força militar só pode ser um saco de bosta animado.

Camus ficou chocado com o palavreado do filho. Abriu a boca para comentar e lembrou-se que apesar da pouca idade, seu garoto era um homem, um soldado e que o vocabulário condizia com a situação.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O Escorpião se tornou uma lenda entre os recrutas e toda a força militar por batalhas que ocorreram quando eu ainda usava fraldas, e é sabido de todo o mundo que ele e Minos são inimigos jurados. Colocar os dois juntos é como jogar um fósforo em um paiol de pólvora.

- Seguindo a sua analogia, eu diria que dispararam um lança-chamas em um paiol de pólvora. Saga também está aqui, bem como seu irmão gêmeo. Creio que eles são tão ou mais famosos que o Escorpião entre os meios militares.

- Sim, são. São conhecidos como "Os Cavaleiros de Ouro", homens experientes que sobreviveram acima de qualquer expectativa. Alguns acreditam que eles possuem poderes sobrenaturais. Eu creio que apenas são muito bons naquilo que fazem.

- Venha comigo. Não o quero perto de Minos.

- Não posso. Ele nos mata se qualquer um de nós abandonar as fileiras ou descumprir as suas ordens.

- Somente sobre o meu cadáver e de todos aqueles que vocês chamam de "Cavaleiros de Ouro".

- Estão todos aqui?

- Sim. E todos querendo apenas um pequeno pretexto para servir Minos fatiado ao molho pardo de jantar.

_Pai!  
Pode crer, eu tô bem  
Eu vou indo  
Tô tentando, vivendo e pedindo  
Com loucura prá você renascer..._

Hyoga estava cético quanto a presença de homens tão famosos ali. Se fosse esse o caso, porque então foram enviados? E a verdade, ou pelo menos aquela que ele acreditava ser a verdade, caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça.

- Não nos mandaram para ajudá-los e sim para gerar um conflito interno. O governo não está preocupado com esta Universidade e sim em se livrar de uma série de pedras no sapato e entregar a tecnologia ao mesmo tempo. Esvaziaria a guerra, ou seria o segundo grande pretexto para uma invasão maciça. O filho da rainha Athena, Alberich, sempre foi conhecido por suas grandes estratégias.

Camus parou de andar o olhou firmemente para o filho. O garoto tinha toda razão. Agora as peças começavam a se encaixar. Tantos homens de elite ali, juntos para proteger um pequeno punhado de civis. Apesar de boa parte dos motivos para aquela guerra estarem dentro daquelas paredes, não justificaria reunir todos ali. Se porventura fossem mortos... Será que era isso que o, agora rei, Alberich desejava? Todos precisavam ouvir a teoria de Hyoga.

- Creio que todos precisam ouvir o que pensa.

- É uma teoria louca.

- Tão louca quanto a teoria da relatividade de Einstein e faz todo o sentido.

_Pai!  
Eu não faço questão de ser tudo  
Só não quero e não vou ficar mudo  
Prá falar de amor  
Prá você..._

- Será que esse é o momento de discutir política imperial? - Hyoga parecia cético quanto às suas conjecturas e ao mesmo tempo gostaria de poder passar mais algum tempo ao lado do pai. Conhecer aquele homem, ouvir a sua história bem como contar a o que acontecera consigo durante todo o tempo em que passaram separados. Partilhavam o mesmo sangue, mas não eram mais que estranhos.

- Eu sei que precisamos conversar, mas eu quero que tenhamos todo o tempo do mundo para isso. Antes de mais nada, deveremos sair vivos desse atoleiro de lixo no qual estamos afogados até o pescoço. Me desculpe, meu filho, se é que me permite que o chame assim, mas creio que temos primeiro que nos enfurnar em política imperial e depois então nos preocupar com nosso próprios sentimentos.

- Fico honrado que me chame "meu filho". Nunca fui chamado assim. Cristal me chamava de Hyoga, "garoto", "moleque"... nunca de filho. Sempre deixou claro que eu era o contrapeso para ter minha mãe.

- E porque ele não deixou que viesse morar comigo quando eu tentei te buscar?

- Simples. Além de mim, ninguém mais sabia que eu não era filho dele. Ele nunca assumiria perante todos que casou com uma mulher prenha.

- Eu pensei que ele amava você.

- Amor? O que quer dizer essa palavra? Eu nunca aprendi o real significado do amor. Sempre achei que o que eu sentia por você era amor. Eu sempre senti vontade de estar com você. Admiração pelo que representava, principalmente depois que o vi aqui, em seu ambiente. Imaginava como seria um abraço, um afago e acreditava que você poderia me dar isso. E pra mim, esses sentimentos são amor. É algo além disso?

Talvez se tivesse levado uma rajada de tiros de fuzil ou se fosse atropelado por um tanque de guerra, Camus não tivesse ficado tão destroçado quanto ficara com as palavras do filho. Se culpava acima de tudo por ter sido tão fraco ao ponto de acreditar que o melhor para Hyoga era ficar com Cristal e não consigo. Puxou Hyoga para um abraço, dessa vez apertado e beijou levemente os seus cabelos louros.

- Não sei se tenho condições de te ensinar o que é o amor, porque não se ensina, se sente. Creio que nunca serei aquele que você imagina ou precisa. A única coisa que posso afirmar é que, apesar da distância, eu te amo e o que posso prometer é dar a você tudo que estiver ao meu alcance. Estou longe de ser perfeito, estou longe de ser uma pessoa amorosa, ou que demonstra o que sente, mas eu sinto, por mais que a maioria das pessoas não acreditem. Você seria capaz de confiar em mim?

_Pai!  
Senta aqui que o jantar tá na mesa  
Fala um pouco tua voz tá tão presa  
Nos ensine esse jogo da vida  
Onde a vida só paga prá ver..._

- Confiança não é algo que se tenha de graça. Acredito que saiba isso melhor do que eu, que não passo de um moleque. O que posso prometer é não fazer prejulgamentos. É o suficiente para você?

- É mais do que eu poderia pedir. Está pronto, ou prefere voltar a seu batalhão?

- Só poderei te conhecer se estiver ao seu lado, não é?

- Não tem medo?

- Como qualquer pessoa eu morro de medo do desconhecido. Você é um desconhecido, os "Cavaleiros de Ouro" são desconhecidos, por outro lado, você é meu pai, e eles são as lendas. Ser acolhido e protegido por meu pai e pelos "Cavaleiros de Ouro" é tudo aquilo que eu sempre almejei como humano e soldado. Se isso não for verdade, de que vale cada treinamento, cada surra, cada noite ao frio, cada prato de comida que desejei e não tive? Eu lutei por esse momento a cada dia de minha vida. Faça valer a pena.

Nesse momento Camus teve a nítida noção da responsabilidade jogada sobre seus ombros. Apesar de tudo que passou na sua vida, nada o preparara para isso. Mesmo Simone, sua doença e sua morte. No fundo, o que acontecera com sua irmã fora responsabilidade de seus pais, da cegueira de ambos perante o estado emocional da filha. Agora era diferente. Hyoga era fruto de seus atos e de suas escolhas e o que seria dali pra frente, também.

- Eu só te peço uma coisa, se me der o direito de pedir algo...

- O quê?

- Não me deixe ser cego frente às suas necessidades. Um dia, se os Deuses assim o permitirem, aprenderei a ser pai, por enquanto quero aprender a ser amigo.

_Pai!  
Me perdoa essa insegurança  
Que eu não sou mais  
Aquela criança  
Que um dia morrendo de medo  
Nos teus braços você fez segredo  
Nos teus passos você foi mais eu..._

- Não posso prever o futuro. Pensei que nunca mais o veria em minha vida. Quando soube que viríamos para essa Universidade quis acreditar que você não estaria aqui. Que o Reitor não teria sido feito refém, ou que já tivesse escapado pelo mesmo caminho que viemos.

- Queria que eu fosse um covarde que abandona àqueles que dirige?

- Gostaria que estivesse em segurança e ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de encontrá-lo e ver que não é nada daquilo que sempre imaginei.

- Certamente não o sou, mas nunca poria a minha segurança a frente daqueles que sempre confiaram em mim.

- Essas pessoas confiam em você ou o temem?

- Será que confiança e temor não andam juntos? Você teme o seu inimigo porque confia na verdade que ele o irá trair. Teme o seu governante porque confia que poderá ser punido se não o fizer. No fundo Hyoga, confiança não é algo que depositamos em alguém ou em alguma coisa, é algo que depositamos em nosso próprio julgamento. Quem não acredita em si mesmo e em sua capacidade de separar o joio do trigo não é capaz de confiar em absolutamente nada e também não é capaz de temer nada.

Hyoga não soube o que falar. Pensou no que ouvira de Camus. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez confiança estivesse realmente ligada a autoconfiança e não o contrário. Observou mais uma vez aquele homem estoico que era o seu progenitor e o seguiu. Era óbvio que temia o futuro, mas em seu íntimo sabia que estava diretamente ligado àquele homem.

- X -

Milo observou Camus entrar no camarim acompanhado do garoto louro. Não precisou de apresentações para saber que estava certo ao crer que o Reitor encontrara seu filho. Talvez não fossem tão parecidos fisicamente, mas a postura e o olhar torturado eram iguais, bem como os lábios finos crispados.

O ruivo fez as apresentações formais mesmo desconfiando que todos ali sabiam exatamente quem era o garoto que o acompanhava. Hyoga olhava para aqueles homens admirado. Pareciam tão normais e ao mesmo tempo tinham uma aura de força. Eram completamente diferentes de seu comandante mas agora, depois de os ver com os próprios olhos, teve a certeza de que seriam fortes o suficiente para vencer. Camus então contou a todos a teoria de Hyoga. Saga coçou o queixo pensativo.

- Faz todo o sentido do mundo. Essa guerra já se alongou através de décadas, mais precisamente 3. Ninguém mais lembra o motivo do início das animosidades armadas. Por outro lado... somos todos lendas. Não nos seria difícil, com os recursos corretos, sair dessa situação que nos encontramos e tudo continuaria como está. Seria apenas mais uma batalha dentre tantas outras, entretanto, se nossas forças enfraquecerem de dentro para fora, facilmente isso aqui se tornaria um massacre de proporções lendárias e seria motivo para uma invasão maciça ao inimigo ou negociação de rendição, dependendo das ambições e dos acordos de gaveta de Alberich. Não passamos de peões, isso eu sempre soube, mas nunca supus que pudessem jogar com vidas dessa maneira.

- Saga, o que eles têm feito ao longo dos anos, a não ser jogar com vidas, tanto civis quanto militares?

- Vocês acreditam realmente que eu posso ter razão? - Hyoga perguntou um pouco inseguro.

- Garoto...

- Hyoga, por favor...

- Desculpe-me. Hyoga... tempos atrás um moleque de 15 anos de idade me deu um soco no queixo e me ensinou que não é a idade que determina o valor do cérebro de um homem.

- Quer dizer que ainda lembra daquele soco, Saga?

- E você me deixa esquecer?

- Se você esquecer terei prazer em relembrar.

- Você não tem mais 15 anos, Milo...

- Nem você, 25...

Afrodite bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

- A brincadeira está muito interessante, mas o que vamos fazer, senhores "sabem-tudo-de-estratégia"?

- Afrodite, por favor, reúna todos aqui. Precisamos decidir como agir, supondo que Hyoga esteja certo.

- Mesmo que ele não esteja correto, não podemos nos deixar levar pelos sentimentos de revolta. Devemos a priori lutar por nossa sobrevivência e vitória, depois pensamos naquele crápula. - Aioros, agora com a cabeça mais fria, conseguiu colocar em palavras o que todos sabiam ser o correto a fazer.

Afrodite saiu rapidamente para seguir as ordens de Saga, que se encolheu no abraço acolhedor do namorado. Hyoga, apesar de estar acostumado a ver casais entre os companheiros de armas, sentiu uma certa estranheza com o abraço do moreno, não pelo fato de serem dois homens, mas sim pelo carinho do ato. Em seu íntimo desejava ardentemente ser alvo de tal carinho. Milo leu as emoções do garoto como lia as de Camus. Sorriu.

- Alguém quer água? Vou pegar uma garrafa com Aiória.

- X -

_Pai!  
Eu cresci e não houve outro jeito  
Quero só recostar no teu peito  
Prá pedir prá você ir lá em casa  
E brincar de vovô com meu filho  
No tapete da sala de estar  
Ah! Ah! Ah!..._

Camus estava completamente confuso, mas tinha a impressão que este era o seu estado natural nos últimos tempos. Tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Sentou-se a frente de Hyoga e começou a falar. Contou como foi sua vida, da maneira mais clara e objetiva que conseguiu. Uma lágrima furtiva escorreu no rosto lívido quando falou sobre a morte de Natássia e as tentativas frustradas de encontrar Cristal.

- Então você sempre me quis? Eu não estava errado ao pensar em fugir e vir encontrá-lo?

- Se você tivesse feito isso, eu tentaria protegê-lo, com minha vida se fosse necessário, mas por que você pensou em fugir, em me procurar?

Hyoga recostou-se na parede, as pernas estiradas no chão, deu um suspiro cansado e começou a contar como fora sua vida.

_Pai!  
Você foi meu herói meu bandido  
Hoje é mais  
Muito mais que um amigo  
Nem você nem ninguém tá sozinho  
Você faz parte desse caminho  
Que hoje eu sigo em paz  
Pai! Paz!..._

- Não me recordo muito bem da minha infância. Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma lembrança de minha mãe, além das fotos e do diário que Cristal me deu. Não sei o que sinto por ela, creio que indiferença seja a palavra mais adequada. Natássia foi apenas a mulher que me colocou no mundo. Durante algum tempo eu idealizei uma mulher doce e suave, que se pudesse me acalentaria durante toda a noite, não me deixaria passar frio, fome, sofrimento. Uma mulher que não deixaria Cristal me espancar, afirmando que era isso que me faria um homem, que meu pai biológico era maricas por falta de pancada...

- Sua mãe era uma mulher doce, ela faria isso se tivesse possibilidade. - Camus acreditava nisso, a prima que ele conhecera era realmente uma mulher doce e delicada.

- Não precisa tentar defendê-la para mim. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma ilusão romântica acerca da pessoa que me pariu. Ela nunca foi assim.

- Você está errado...

- Não, pai, não estou. Um dia hei de te mostrar as palavras escritas por ela mesma, quem era a verdadeira Natássia. Até que eu chegasse a ver isso, eu diria que os pesadelos eram piores. Ao menos eu fazia alguma diferença para Cristal. Ele era elogiado pelas pessoas pela coragem de criar um filho sozinho dentro da guerra, de luto pela perda da esposa querida. Durante o dia, ou melhor, na frente de outras pessoas ele me tratava com uma gentileza estudada, que passava a impressão de um pai zeloso e amoroso.

- Foi essa a imagem que ele passou para mim.

- Era essa a imagem que ele passava para todos. Não o culpo por acreditar nela. A única pessoa que poderia contar a verdade era eu mesmo, e não possuía coragem suficiente para desmascará-lo. Eu tinha medo das ameaças dele... Eu comia com os outros aprendizes durante os treinamentos, em casa, toda a alimentação ficava trancada nos aposentos dele. Se eu tivesse sorte, encontrava alguma sobra na lixeira.

- Que ameaças ele fazia a você para manter o seu silêncio? - a maneira como Hyoga desconversou e mudou o rumo da narrativa após falar das ameaças fez com que o reitor percebesse que talvez as ameaças pudessem ser dirigidas à sua pessoa.

- Desde que eu entrei para o exército, mesmo antes dele morrer, elas não tinham mais importância. Eu fui dobrado na tenra infância, moldado como o soldado eficiente e frio que deveria ser. Não importavam mais as ameaças. Eu não tinha mais sentimentos, ele atingira o seu objetivo. Se ele o matasse, eu não me importaria mais, todavia, ao mesmo tempo, não sentia mais a necessidade de fugir e me rebelar. Objetivo, estratégia, organização, eficiência. Este foi o plano traçado na minha educação, este foi o plano atingido. Este sou eu, Camus.

- Neste ponto, em específico você está errado. Este que é insensível hoje não é você. É a imagem que foi projetada em você. Aceitou se submeter a um tratamento desumano para proteger alguém que sequer conhecia. Apesar da forma como Minos trata os seus subordinados – que você descreveu – o classifica como "bom comandante", mesmo sendo educado com brutalidade, não tem ódio por Cristal, esse é você Hyoga. Tem mais misericórdia em seu coração do que acredita. Não é aceitação, é perdão. Eu gostaria de poder perdoar, mas não sou capaz de tanto. Se Cristal não estivesse morto, pode ter certeza que eu o mataria. Como? Não faço ideia, mas o faria. Não sou capaz de perdoar o que ele fez com você, o que ele fez comigo. Eu sei que não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, mas esse sou eu. Trago em mim muitas cicatrizes por não ser capaz de perdoar e seguir em frente. Eu me obrigo a prosseguir, mas apenas por não poder fazer diferente.

Hyoga tomou uma lágrima do rosto do pai em seu dedo e ficou observando a gota de cristal em sua mão, intrigado.

- Eu não sei mais chorar. Alivia o peso?

- Por que não tenta? - o ruivo abriu os braços timidamente, em um convite mudo para um abraço.

Hyoga aceitou o convite e afundou-se nos braços abertos para ele. Algumas lágrimas chegaram a seus olhos e logo se tornaram um pranto sofrido, há muito tempo represado.

Quando Milo retornou, encontrou pai e filho abraçados e chorando. Queria se aproximar, queria fazer parte daquela família, mas não sabia se seria aceito. Levou a garrafa de água à boca e sorveu um longo gole. Camus percebeu a sua presença e esticou a mão convidando-o a unir-se a eles. O Escorpião ajoelhou-se e olhou para Hyoga.

- Posso?

- Você o ama?

- Mais que a mim mesmo.

- Vai afastá-lo de mim?

- Você é parte dele, é impossível amar a ele sem estender esse sentimento a você, bem como, agora que ele está completo novamente, com todas as suas partes reunidas, tentar dividi-lo novamente.

- Você também é parte dele.

- Será que eu posso expressar a minha opinião? - Camus interrompeu o diálogo dos dois e continuou sem esperar resposta à sua pergunta retórica – Vocês dois são parte de mim. Eu não estou completo sem que estejamos juntos. Espero que consigam uma convivência pacífica ou terão que me aturar de péssimo humor e garanto aos dois que isso não é nada agradável.

Hyoga sorriu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Aquela certamente era uma família estranha, mas sentiu que era uma família, e que fazia parte dela.

- Meu pai é o reitor da Universidade e meu padastro um dos maiores guerreiros que esse exército já conheceu, quem sou eu para discutir com ambos?

- Camus, seu filho está se mostrando um homem de muito bom senso. Não sei a quem puxou...

Milo deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Camus e na testa de Hyoga, que ficou petrificado com o afeto que estava recebendo. Lembrou-se de uma pessoa, um amigo, e seu olhar novamente ficou nublado. O pai percebeu que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Não posso e não vou exigir que me conte tudo, mas eu sei que tem algo que o incomoda, se quiser falar, quero apenas que saiba que existem pessoas que estão dispostas a te ouvir e principalmente, não julgar.

_É tão estranho  
Os bons morrem jovens  
Assim parece ser  
Quando me lembro de você  
Que acabou indo embora  
Cedo demais._

Foi o bastante para Hyoga se atrever a contar o que lhe ia em mente.

- Logo que eu fui treinar no quartel, passei a morar lá, junto com outras crianças que também estavam sendo preparadas para a guerra. Os treinamentos são duros e muitos não resistem, acabamos por fazer alianças entre nós para que tenhamos algumas chances de sobrevivência. Sem elas é quase impossível chegar ao fim do treinamento.

- Eu cheguei, mas por ter sobrevivido, sei exatamente do que está falando. Fome, frio, dor, sede, calor, doenças... eles acreditam que é isso que nos fortalece.- Milo complementou.

- Exato. O Escorpião sabe do que eu estou falando. Nessa época conheci Isaak. Ele era um pouco mais velho que eu e bem mais forte. Me tomou como seu protegido, dividia comigo a comida extra que conseguia, dormíamos abraçados para usar o calor de nossos corpos a nos aquecer. Apesar de tudo trago lembranças dessa época que poderia classificar como boas.

- Se a vida nos dá limões só nos resta fazer uma bela limonada.

- Limonada, Camus? Que coisa mais careta! Se a vida nos dá limões, acrescente aguardente e fique de porre!

- Milo!

- Não precisa ser puritano por causa de seu filho. Ele é um homem, Camus. Ele viveu coisas que fico feliz por você sequer imaginar. Não estou menosprezando o que passou em sua vida. Foi tão ou mais difícil que a nossa, apenas estou dizendo que não deve tratá-lo como o garoto que deveria ser e sim como o homem que é.

Hyoga admirou a rápida compreensão que Milo tivera de sua pessoa. Camus era seu pai, estava agindo como tal e percebia que poderia ter no Escorpião um amigo, descobriu qual era a sensação de felicidade e se embriagou dela. Realmente, com limões era melhor acrescentar a aguardente.

_Quando eu lhe dizia:  
"- Me apaixono todo dia  
E é sempre a pessoa errada."  
Você sorriu e disse:  
"- Eu gosto de você também."_

_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

- Como eu ia dizendo... com o tempo, Isaak se tornou a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim. Minha vida girava em torno da dele. Eu ainda acreditava em amor, amizade, fidelidade, tentava dar estes sentimentos às pessoas a minha volta e invariavelmente era traído ou humilhado. Ele foi a única pessoa que aceitou o que eu tinha a oferecer e se deu a mim também.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está Isaak?

- Está morto, pai. Como eu disse, eu ainda acreditava nas pessoas. Minha mãe tinha um medalhão, com uma foto dela e sua.

- Eu me lembro desse medalhão. Eu dei a ela quando soube que ela estava grávida.

- E ele sempre esteve comigo. Um dia, depois de uma discussão séria com Cristal, quando ele fora destacado para nos dar treinamento, ele arrancou o medalhão de meu pescoço e o jogou no rio próximo. Isaak esmurrou Cristal e pulou na água para tentar recuperar a joia. Ele nunca retornou. Foi a última vez que chorei em minha vida antes de hoje.

_Eu continuo aqui,  
Com meu trabalho e meus amigos  
E me lembro de você em dias assim  
Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol  
E o que sinto não sei dizer._

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta, é passado. Com o tempo eu acabei por me esquecer dele, mas estar aqui, ter reencontrado você, a amizade que une a todos os "Golden" me fez lembrar dele e me deu uma sensação de melancolia, de aperto no peito.

- Você o amava?

- Acho que sim. Era um irmão pra mim. Foi a única pessoa que se preocupou comigo, que me deu algo parecido com afeto. É, eu o amava.

- É duro perder um irmão. Isso eu sei o que é. Temos de seguir em frente, e se permitir, sigamos em frente juntos. - Camus tentou consolar o filho.

_Vai com os anjos! vai em paz.  
Era assim todo dia de tarde  
A descoberta da amizade  
Até a próxima vez._

_- _Talvez essa seja uma boa definição. Isaak era como um irmão para mim. Muitas vezes nos acusaram de ser mais que isso, mas eu creio que não.

- E seria um problema se fosse? - Milo perguntou, precisava saber, mesmo que indiretamente, o que Hyoga pensava do relacionamento homossexual.

Não, não seria um problema. Se quer saber se relacionamentos entre homens me desagradam, a resposta é, não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito quanto a isso, apenas não era o meu caso com Isaak.

- Desculpe-me, eu não tenho o direito de me intrometer em sua vida e muito menos na relação que você e Camus precisam construir. Em minha defesa, apenas posso dizer que eu o amo demais e que nós sofremos demais com o preconceito, principalmente por parte de minha família. Eu sei o que é perder amigos. Nessa guerra muitos se foram. - Milo falou sentindo-se melhor ao notar que Hyoga não parecia de jeito algum ter preconceitos.

_É tão estranho  
Os bons morrem antes  
Me lembro de você  
E de tanta gente que se foi  
Cedo demais_

_- _Mas todos os "Golden" estão vivos, não?

- Se, por vivos, você entende como respirando, falando, comendo e lutando, sim, estamos todos vivos, mas existem mais mortes que a morte física, e, mais do que isso... Fomos uma grande divisão, perdemos muitos homens bons no decorrer do tempo que estamos juntos.

- Não conheço outra forma de vida além da sobrevivência. Mas entendo o que quis dizer. Acho que eu morri no dia que Isaak morreu.

- Nunca diga isso, Hyoga. Eu estou aqui.

- Quem sabe você possa fazê-lo ressuscitar, Camus, mas Hyoga tem razão em parte. A cada amigo que perdemos, uma parte de nós vai ao túmulo com ele. Eu não creio que tenha morrido, mas creio que perdeu uma parte importante de você mesmo. Todos nós passamos por isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nos deixe ajudá-lo a resgatar o que sobrou.

_E cedo demais  
Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis  
Só não aprendi a perder  
E eu, que tive um começo feliz  
Do resto não sei dizer._

_- _Será que um dia eu vou ser feliz? - Hyoga perguntou diretamente a Camus.

- Ser feliz, em parte, depende de como encaramos as coisas. Eu fui infeliz por muito tempo por ficar me lamentando do que eu tive e perdi... Milo, você, meus pais, Simone... por outro lado, não fui capaz de ver as coisas boas. Eu tive amor, eu tive essa faculdade, eu tenho os alunos e professores... tantas coisas que não vivi por apenas ficar a lamber as minhas feridas. Nesse tempo que estamos enclausurados aqui, alguém me ensinou a ser feliz novamente, me ensinou a sorrir e principalmente a lutar pelo que quero e considero justo.

- Talvez seja a hora de enterrar Isaak. - Hyoga complementou, consciente da razão encerrada nas palavras do pai.

_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos  
Não é sempre mais eu sei  
Que você está bem agora  
Só que este ano  
O verão acabou  
Cedo demais._

- Talvez. É necessário seguir em frente. As lembranças boas devem sempre estar com você, mas deixe-o seguir seu caminho junto aos Deuses, assim como seguiremos nosso caminho aqui, até que seja a hora de irmos embora. - Camus afastou uma mexa de cabelo que cobria os olhos do filho, precisava do contato com o olhar cristalino.

- Você é um grande homem, Camus. Tenho orgulho em chamá-lo de pai.

Camus agradeceu e mais uma vez, chorou. Sabia que ainda existiriam muitas pedras pelo caminho, mas entendia também que estava conseguindo trilhá-lo e chegaria ao pote de ouro.


	22. Máscaras caindo

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, direitos reservados, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Música incidental, Pra não dizer que não falei das Flores - Geraldo Vandré - direito reservado ao autor.

Agradecimentos especiais a Shiryuforever94 por seu carinho, apoio e betagem relâmpago.

Comentários da Autora: Depois de anos resolvi voltar a escrever e comecei por essa fic. Perdi todos os arquivos referentes a ela, e acabei mudando os rumos antes planejados. Espero que alguém ainda se lembre dela e goste... Prometo que Inominável não se tornará Interminável. Abraços a todos. AA

* * *

**Máscaras caindo**

Por mais que todos estivessem com vontade de gritar impropérios, estourar bombas e destruir tudo, inclusive a si próprios, não podiam mais ficar entocados naquele pequeno camarim fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Discutiram sobre a melhor estratégia e viram que mais uma vez estavam sozinhos com a vida de dezenas de pessoas inocentes em suas mãos, inclusive as dos garotos que eram comandados por Minos.

- Não podemos fazer o que esperam de nós, mais uma vez precisamos ser diferentes, temos que tomar uma atitude inesperada. – Mu foi o primeiro a falar algo conclusivo. O ariano muitas vezes sugerira estratégias heterodoxas, mas em geral, apesar da excentricidade, se mostraram acertadas.

- O que sugere, Mu? – Saga perguntou, com o devido respeito ao companheiro de armas.

- O que sabemos a respeito desse destacamento que está nos sitiando?

- Nada, apenas que explodiram metade do prédio.

- Por que não tentamos uma missão de paz? Não acredito que sejam muito diferentes de nossas próprias forças.

- Meu amigo, te respeito muito, mas dessa vez acho que você enlouqueceu de vez. – Kanon colocou em palavras o que todos pensavam a respeito da sugestão de Mu.

Camus coçou a cabeça e prendeu novamente uma mecha dos longos cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha, talvez o soldado tivesse alguma razão, poderia ser uma tentativa. Bandeira Branca.

- Eu posso tentar...

- Nem fodendo – Milo e Hyoga gritaram juntos.

- Talvez não seja tão arriscado... vocês me dariam cobertura... não creio que assassinassem um civil, a sangue frio, portando uma bandeira branca.

_Caminhando e cantando  
E seguindo a canção  
Somos todos iguais  
Braços dados ou não  
Nas escolas, nas ruas  
Campos, construções  
Caminhando e cantando  
E seguindo a canção_

- Se levássemos essa ideia estapafúrdia em conta, o Reitor seria o nosso melhor embaixador e a nossa melhor chance. – Shaka pela primeira vez falou alguma coisa.

- Mu tem razão, fazer o inesperado, se a hipótese levantada por Hyoga tiver algum fundamento, e parece ter, dadas as circunstâncias, a força bruta é tudo que querem que usemos, tentar uma saída negociada é algo impensado para eles. No final das contas estamos apenas arriscando uma vida.

- Não, Camus, não é UMA vida, é a SUA vida, não posso permitir isso, não sou capaz. Qualquer coisa menos isso.

A negociação era uma alternativa viável, mas o reitor como embaixador não, todos perceberam isso imediatamente. Entreolharam-se levando em conta as alternativas.

- Dohko... o que vocês acham? – Saga falou de repente.

- Dohko, o quê? – todos perguntaram em coro.

- Ser o nosso embaixador...

- Eu topo. – o próprio Dohko falou. Era um dos mais velhos do grupo, se não fosse o mais velho, já vivera bastante, tinha experiência para a tarefa e mais ainda, não tinha nada a perder e ninguém para chorar por ele.

Improvisaram uma bandeira branca e foram guiados por Camus por corredores que levariam para fora da universidade e ao mesmo tempo evitariam o encontro com as forças de Minos, ele não deveria desconfiar do plano antes que o mesmo fosse executado.

_Vem, vamos embora  
Que esperar não é saber  
Quem sabe faz a hora  
Não espera acontecer_

No momento que colocou os pés fora da pseudo-segurança da Universidade, Dohko foi abordado por um soldado inimigo. Um garoto, mais uma vida perdida naquela guerra insana. Sorriu, um misto de complacência, um misto de pena, independente de qualquer coisa, um sorriso amistoso.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE DESEJA AQUI? – o garoto berrou tentando mostrar uma segurança e uma autoridade que estava longe de sentir – Já estão morrendo de fome e querem pedir arrego? Se rendam!

- Meu nome é Dohko e desejo conversar com o comandante dessa expedição. Quanto às nossas condições, creio que a inteligência de seu exército deve ter mantido a todos bem informados, não preciso repetir o que vocês já sabem. – apenas riu sarcasticamente por dentro diante do semblante de confusão do inimigo, Dohko fez a melhor "cara de paisagem" que conseguiu encenar.

O moleque decidiu deixar de confrontar aquele homem que estava a sua frente. Tinha a certeza de ser um homem com o qual não teria chance alguma, seja no embate de palavras e idéias, seja no embate físico, apesar da diferença de idade entre eles. Virou as costas, arrogante, sem emitir uma palavra e se dirigiu ao acampamento de seu comandante.

Radamanthys fora avisado sobre um ocupante da Universidade sair com bandeira branca. Eles estavam pedindo arrego? Tão rápido? Não acreditava, ficou curioso acerca do que eles desejavam conversar. Era um homem forte, de ação, mas estava entediado com aquele cerco e desconfiava que havia algo por trás de toda aquela história. Saiu de seu alojamento com passos firmes, o olhar cravado em seu oponente. Sem dúvidas, sem complacência.

_Pelos campos há fome  
Em grandes plantações  
Pelas ruas marchando  
Indecisos cordões  
Ainda fazem da flor  
Seu mais forte refrão  
E acreditam nas flores  
Vencendo o canhão_

- Sou todo ouvidos, veio trazer as condições de rendição?

- Não, não vim trazer condições para rendição, não precisamos nos render, a Universidade é um bunker. Mas também não é esse o assunto que me trouxe aqui.

- Quer jogar damas, então? – Radamanthys foi sarcástico, mas Dohko soltou uma gargalhada sonora e relaxada.

- Prazer, meu nome é Dohko. Gostei do seu senso de humor. – esticou a mão esperando a reação do loiro alto que estava a sua frente. Radamanthys apertou de forma firme a mão oferecida.

- Radamanthys

- Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa. Acreditamos que todos nós estamos sendo manipulados. E, quando falo nós, digo os meus soldados e os seus. Não tem nada que justifique a elite de ambos os exércitos estarem aqui, se enfrentando, por algo que seria facilmente conquistado. Se... porventura nós nos matássemos, o que ocorreria com a guerra?

Radamanthys parou por um instante e ponderou acerca das palavras de Dohko. Se eles se matassem, seria o segundo engodo para uma invasão em massa, seja por um lado da guerra, seja por outro...

- Entendo o seu ponto. Qual é a sua proposta?

- Não trouxe uma proposta. Vim aqui para discutir com vocês o melhor a fazer. Na realidade não tenho motivo pessoal ou patriótico algum para lutar contra vocês, mas tenho motivos para lutar contra alguém que meu país mandou para "ajudar".

Mais um momento de silêncio por parte do loiro. O que estava sendo narrado pelo "inimigo" a sua frente estava acontecendo consigo também. Solicitara a ajuda de Valentine naquele cerco e recebera ninguém menos que Aiacos, um lixo traiçoeiro e torpe. Só podiam querer que aquela campanha fosse arruinada, e de dentro para fora. Basicamente era exatamente o que estava sendo dito por Dohko.

- Você tem algum inimigo em nossas frentes? – Dohko rompeu o silêncio.

- Minos de Griffon. Daria a minha honra para fazer fatiado desse traste.

- Somos dois. E, posso garantir, ele está aqui.

- Dentro da Universidade? – Radamanthys perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. Minha proposta é a seguinte: tiramos da linha de frente meus civis e todos os seus soldados que considere despreparados. Te apresento ao demais Cavaleiros de Ouro e traçamos um plano para exterminar Minos.

- Sua proposta é ótima, mas temos um outro problema. Aiacos de Garuda.

- Aquele verme está aqui?

- Está...

- Radamanthys, creio que não temos um exército contra outro e sim homens contra homens. Fomos de fato manipulados. Mande embora seus garotos. É sangue desnecessário. Permita que retiremos nossos civis durante a madrugada. Após isso uma luta justa, não um país contra outro, mas sim uma luta contra a injustiça e a corrupção representadas por Minos e Aiacos.

Radamanthys pensou por alguns instantes, mas aquele homem a sua frente tinha razão. Esticou a mão, que foi prontamente apertada em um cumprimento que selou o acordo.

- Acordo feito. Vou dispensar os garotos e você, esvazie a Universidade de todos aqueles que não possam lutar, porque quando o sol nascer, o bicho vai pegar.

- Era tudo que eu queria. Você é um grande comandante, Radamanthys.

- E você um grande negociador, Dohko. Até amanhã... Não pouparei ninguém que esteja apoiando Minos de Griffon.

- E nós não pouparemos ninguém que esteja protegendo Aiacos de Garuda.

- Vai ser um dia interessante...

- Com a permissão dos Deuses vai ser o dia em que o sangue impuro irá correr.

- Que os Deuses digam amém! Vá em paz.

- Paz a você também.

_Vem, vamos embora  
Que esperar não é saber  
Quem sabe faz a hora  
Não espera acontecer_

Dohko voltou para a Universidade de forma sorrateira. Sua saída não fora percebida por ninguém além daqueles que sabiam sobre a reunião. Escondidos no camarim, o soldado narrou o teor da conversa com Radamanthys.

- Hyoga conseguiu ver o que estava no nosso nariz e não enxergávamos por estarmos preocupados demais com nossos problemas pessoais. Parabéns garoto. – Saga cumprimentou o filho de Camus. – Como vamos tirar os civis daqui sem que Minos perceba a manobra?

- Podemos forçar que ele tente atacar Radamanthys, enquanto tiramos os civis pelo túnel? – Dohko perguntou.

- Você consegue se comunicar com o comandante?

- Claro! Que outra serventia um especialista em Comunicação teria se não fosse prover comunicação?

- Então vá lá... faça a sua mágica. Milo, Camus, Hyoga, vocês tiram os civis daqui, quando o último for embora, quero vocês fora também.

- Quanto a tirar os civis, concordo plenamente, Saga, mas quanto a ir junto, esquece. Minha mão ficará tão suja com aquele sangue quanto a sua. É vingança não é só sua.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, chegara novamente o momento de ação. Dohko fez sua mágica e, poucos minutos depois os primeiros tiros puderam ser ouvidos. O comandante que conversara com o soldado era bom em fazer barulho. Tão logo terminaram as conversações os primeiros tiros e explosões puderam ser ouvidos. Os Golden permaneceram calmamente no auditório, quando Minos entrou aos berros.

- Vamos seus folgados, levantem os traseiros velhos e lutem.

- Nós? Lutar? Você é o comandante da Infantaria, nós fomos mandados para proteger essas pessoas e não vamos mover um dedo para fora desse auditório.

- Bando de frescos, eu deveria imaginar que não poderia contar com frouxos como vocês.

Todos ficaram com os nervos à flor da pele, mas sabiam que fazia parte do plano. Milo acariciou a coronha de "Camus", mas, apesar da vontade de usá-la para um único e certeiro tiro, sabia que era benevolência demais com aquele homem, ele merecia uma morte lenta e suja, como ele mesmo gostava de impingir aos desgraçados que caíam em suas mãos.

Quando Minos recolheu seus "homens" e partiu para a entrada da Universidade, atraído pelo barulho feito por Radamanthys, Milo e Camus foram para o palco do auditório onde se encontravam sitiados.

- Chegou a hora de todos os civis serem retirados daqui. Podemos garantir que a coisa vai ficar muito feia e nenhum de vocês gostaria de assistir as cenas que se seguirão. Aqueles que não tiverem condições de caminhar serão carregados por nós, após a retirada de todos que se encontram bem. Precisamos ser rápidos e silenciosos, não temos muito tempo, por favor façam uma fila indiana ordenada e sigam o Reitor. Sem correria, sem confusão, sem palavras. Após serem retirados daqui alguém cuidará para que cheguem em segurança aos seus lares.

Apesar dos poucos dias que estavam ali, todos estavam cansados demais para discutir e já confiantes nas instruções de Milo. Seguiram Camus conforme instruídos, sem confusão. A evasão foi rápida. Os feridos sem condições de caminhar foram acomodados em macas improvisadas e levados pelos Golden ao longo do túnel. Alissa não compreendeu a chegada das pessoas, mas seu sorriso se abriu ao ver Milo. Desde a invasão não o vira, apenas tinha notícias dele através do reitor ou dos outros Golden que buscavam provisões.

_Há soldados armados  
Amados ou não  
Quase todos perdidos  
De armas na mão  
Nos quartéis lhes ensinam  
Uma antiga lição:  
De morrer pela pátria  
E viver sem razão_

- Milo...

A velha senhora abraçou o filho com carinho e lágrimas nos olhos. A voz embargada pela emoção não permitiu que falasse mais nada, apenas se deixou ficar abraçada naquele homem loiro e forte que era a razão de sua vida.

- Alissa, está tudo bem, fique tranqüila, estou bem, inteirinho, mas se continuar a me apertar assim vai me quebrar todo.

A velha afastou-se um pouco desconcertada com a cena emotiva.

- Desculpe, eu estava preocupada com você.

- Eu sei. Ainda não acabou. Preciso que cuide para que todos se banhem, alimentem e fiquem aqui até o fim do dia de amanhã. Temos espaço suficiente para isso.

- Fique tranqüilo, cuidarei de todos, mas por que não posso encaminhá-los para seus lares agora?

- O cerco não acabou, a guerra não acabou, apenas conseguimos negociar a saída dos civis, mas estarão mais seguros aqui que circulando pela rua.

- Terá luta?

- Sim.

- Vou orar para que os Deuses os protejam.

- Precisaremos de suas orações. Mas não importa o que aconteça amanhã, mesmo que eu não sobreviva, vou levar comigo para o inferno um infeliz que não merece nem ter um nome!

Alissa se assustou com o ódio que viu nos olhos de Milo. Mesmo na pior das dificuldades sempre vira amor naqueles olhos, as ações dele sempre foram motivadas por amor, mas agora o que via era um ódio puro. Não conseguia compreender a profundidade do que ele estava falando, mas tinha a certeza de seu coração de mãe que nada nem ninguém conseguiria impedir que seu filho levasse a cabo o que pretendia. Tinha muito o que conversar com os Deuses para que continuassem a olhar por Milo contra todas as possibilidades funestas.

Todas as pessoas foram acomodadas pelos quartos da mansão. Os feridos colocados nas camas, da forma mais confortável possível, os demais receberam colchonetes e roupas de cama para se acomodarem nas salas vazias.

_Vem, vamos embora  
Que esperar não é saber  
Quem sabe faz a hora  
Não espera acontecer_

Os homens pegaram mais armas e munições, mas dessa feita o objetivo era diferente, então deram prioridade a armas brancas e cordas. Não pretendiam ferir os homens de Minos nem de Aiacos, o alvo eram os dois comandantes odiados de maneira igual por ambos os exércitos. Afrodite subira até o último andar da Mansão e ficara observando a noite e o acampamento. Pôde ver o deslocamento dos garotos de Radamanthys, enquanto Minos e Aiacos combatiam na praça. Viu que os garotos pareciam desnorteados e teve uma ideia.

- Milo, Saga, me ouçam. Radamanthys está tentando deslocar seu pessoal, mas estão encurralados, nós poderíamos ajudá-lo, mostrar aos meninos a saída pelo bosque, a mesma que usamos.

- Creio que seria uma boa saída para pouparmos vidas inocentes. Dohko, faça sua mágica novamente. Comunique-se com Radamanthys, avise que mandará alguém para indicar o caminho seguro para a evasão das tropas dele, desde que ele se comprometa em manter segredo sobre a operação.

Não demoraram muito para ter a resposta positiva de Radamanthys. Afrodite e Mask foram para o acampamento inimigo e se encontraram com o comandante. Ficaram impressionados pela presença forte daquele homem, mas seguros também de sua honra. Era um adversário de respeito, mas naquele momento, apesar das fardas de cores diferentes eram aliados contra a personificação do mal.

Os soldados de Ouro guiaram os garotos de Radamanthys por trilhas urbanas conhecidas por poucos, durante a noite inteira. Quando o dia amanheceu se encontravam nos arredores da Capital, em segurança para voltarem para sua própria pátria. Se despediram de seus guias com a promessa de nunca mais voltarem à capital enquanto a guerra ainda persistisse. Mask e Afrodite decidiram descansar por algumas horas em um barraco na periferia que pertencia a um amigo de muito tempo. Voltariam a tempo da ação, ou então para recolher os cacos. Confiavam nos companheiros.

_Nas escolas, nas ruas  
Campos, construções  
Somos todos soldados  
Armados ou não  
Caminhando e cantando  
E seguindo a canção  
Somos todos iguais  
Braços dados ou não_

A noite passou lenta e morosa. Quando os soldados de Radamanthys e os civis de Dohko estavam em posições seguras, o engodo barulhento foi cessado. Minos e Aiacos ficaram intrigados com o repentino ataque e mais repentino ainda cessar fogo. Minos foi o primeiro a voltar, à procura de Saga.

- Covarde! Onde você está? Cadê aquele bando de imbecis que estava aqui? Como vocês ousaram descumprir uma ordem do governo e esvaziar esse lugar? O Rei saberá o que aconteceu aqui! Vocês estão acabados, moleques de ouro. Não passam de ouro de tolo!

Os berros ecoavam pelas paredes vazias da Universidade. Os Golden decidiram não voltar até que o dia amanhecesse. Descansaram com um pouco mais de conforto. Queriam estar prontos para enfrentar Minos e sua corja. Alissa aproveitou o tempo para chamar Milo e Camus para uma conversa mais privada.

- Milo, talvez não seja a hora certa, mas eu preciso pedir o seu perdão.

- Do que está falando? Por que eu teria que te perdoar se você foi a única pessoa em toda a minha vida que fez alguma coisa por mim.

- Eu deveria ter feito muito mais, Milo... muito mais. Na realidade eu transformei a sua vida em um inferno. Eu sou a sua mãe, eu entreguei você a Rainha Athena e ela o entregou ao General.

Olhos arregalados, surpresa, susto. Como assim... Rainha Athena... General... ele... Alissa. Milo não conseguia concatenar as ideias e ligar os pontos.

- Poderia ser um pouco mais específica, Alissa?

Camus conseguiu compreender. Ele vivia na cidade, ele estava dentro da Universidade, ele conhecia a História.

- Alissa está querendo dizer que Milo é o "anjo assassinado"?

- Hellow... vocês estão falando de mim, será que poderiam traduzir essa conversa paralela?

- Milo, há 30 anos passados essa guerra eclodiu por conta de um bebê que foi supostamente assassinado pelas tropas inimigas. O engodo perfeito que a Rainha Athena precisava para invadir nosso vizinho. Esse bebê ficou conhecido como "anjo assassinado", o que Alissa está afirmando é que você é esse bebê.

- Precisamente isso. Eu era dama de companhia da rainha, não era muito jovem, já tinha passado dos 30 anos, mas me encantei com um jovem guarda do palácio. Milo foi o fruto de nosso romance proibido. Quando não foi mais possível esconder a gravidez a rainha ficou possessa e exigiu o bebê em troca da vida do pai de Milo. O garoto deveria realmente ser assassinado, mas supliquei a rainha pela vida da criança. Eu não deveria nunca revelar o segredo, era o preço pela vida de meu filho. A esposa do General não podia ter filhos, mas desejava uma criança, então o meu bebê foi entregue a ela e vim trabalhar aqui como babá de meu próprio filho. Infelizmente a senhora morrera pouco tempo depois de nossa vinda para essa casa, mas Milo já tinha se tornado o "filho do General".

- Meu pai ainda está vivo?

- Sim, você o conhece, mas ele nunca soube que fiquei grávida, nunca soube que tivemos um filho. Ele está aqui, hoje.

- Ele é um GOLDEN? – Camus e Milo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Milo fez uma conta básica, Saga não poderia ser seu pai e deu graças aos céus por isso, não suportaria ter se deitado com seu próprio pai. O mais velho dos Golden...

- Dohko?

Alissa apenas assentiu, com um sorriso envergonhado. Contara seu segredo mais sagrado para seu filho, mas Milo merecia e Dohko também. Talvez ele nem mesmo se lembrasse daquela dama de companhia da rainha com quem teve um breve romance, mas ela nunca esquecera o jovem soldado. As portas da cozinha se abriram e os homens entraram conversando animados. Quando viram os semblantes dos três ocupantes da mesa se calaram.

- Atrapalhamos algo? - Aiolos perguntou.

- Não, não... sentem-se, deixem que eu sirva uma refeição quente para vocês. Todos merecem.

Milo e Camus olharam intrigados para Dohko, que percebeu estar sendo alvo de observação.

- Estou com cara de marciano? – perguntou jocoso.

- Deixa pra lá, pai. – Milo falou sem perceber. Sempre quisera chamar outro homem, além do General, de pai.

Todos os rostos se voltaram para o velho soldado, mestre em comunicação. Dohko olhou para Alissa e voltou no tempo. 30 anos. Um amor arrebatador e uma separação sem explicação. De Alissa, seus olhos se voltaram para Milo e começou a analisá-lo com mais calma. Ele não se parecia em nada consigo, mas muito com aquela mulher que estava ali, de costas para todos, mexendo nas panelas como se elas pudessem escondê-la.

- Por que nunca me falou nada Alissa, ou seria, Aimeé?

- Aimeé... faz muito tempo que não ouço esse nome. Eu não podia falar, ou vocês morreriam, os dois estariam mortos agora.

- Mas você tem certeza que estamos vivos? Você sabe o que você fez com o seu filho? Com o nosso filho? Você tem ideia do que esse garoto passou? Droga! Merda! Maldição! – Dohko socava a mesa revoltado. Os talheres tiritavam com a força dos socos. – Aquele maldito morreu e mesmo assim você manteve o silêncio. Até quando pensava em guardar um segredo dessa monta?

Alissa chorava, Milo estava em estado catatônico e todos os outros calados, chocados com a importância das revelações. A mente analítica de Camus pensava nas diversas possibilidades. Estavam na frente da chave que poderia fazer com que o rei capitulasse.

- Pai, chega! Não adianta culparmos a mãe agora. Ela fez o que julgou melhor para nós dois. Ela nos ama.

- Alissa, você teria alguma prova documental das revelações que nos fez?

- Milo, eu mereço a revolta de seu pai, só posso pedir desculpas a vocês dois, e, quanto a ter provas, sim, eu as tenho, mestre Camus.

- Creio que poderemos acabar com essa guerra. Vamos precisar pensar bem em nossos próximos passos, precisaremos da ajuda de alguém do outro lado...

- A mim não importa se essa guerra vai acabar ou não, se poderemos ou não fazer algo com as revelações feitas aqui, eu tenho uma vingança para levar a cabo e não faço nada antes de terminar com essa história.

Ninguém ali teria argumentos ou poder para dissuadir Milo de sua vingança. Nem Camus, nem Dohko, nem Alissa... absolutamente ninguém.

_Os amores na mente  
As flores no chão  
A certeza na frente  
A história na mão  
Caminhando e cantando  
E seguindo a canção  
Aprendendo e ensinando  
Uma nova lição_

Acabaram de jantar em silêncio. Milo se refugiou no abraço de Camus, foram para seu quarto. Todos decidiram dormir na mansão. Que Minos ficasse sozinho. Precisavam estar descansados e alimentados para suportar o dia que viria. Alissa convidou Dohko para seus aposentos particulares.

- Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando agora, mas o máximo que posso fazer é oferecer conforto. A casa está lotada com tantos civis alojados por todos os cantos, eu pelo menos possuo uma cama macia onde você poderá descansar.

- Eu não te odeio Aimeé, nunca seria capaz disso. Fiquei furioso sim, mas qualquer um ficaria em meu lugar. Nunca te esqueci, mulher, isso foi o que me deixou mais furioso. – acariciou os cabelos, antes tão loiros como os de Milo, hoje prateados. – Eu me lembro dos seus cabelos, os de Milo são exatamente da mesma tonalidade. Ele não herdou nada de mim.

- Herdou muito mais do que você pensa. Fisicamente, talvez não, mas em temperamento, coragem... principalmente coração. Nosso Milo é todo coração, assim como você sempre foi.

O casal de anciões se abraçou e partiu para os aposentos particulares de Alissa. 30 anos de separação, mas o amor não tem tempo, idade, fronteiras, gênero.

Que viesse o dia seguinte... A justiça talvez tarde, mas ela nunca falha!

_Vem, vamos embora  
Que esperar não é saber  
Quem sabe faz a hora  
Não espera acontecer_


End file.
